Shadow Borne From Light
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Endymion hated women, until he meets one that he believes he loves and wants to marry...but his life takes a very unexpected turn and into the arms of a deeper love than he could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Few very important things here…this fiction is finished…and it's looooong, like 117 pages I believe? Some of the characters are a bit OOC and not all are here but eh I had fun anyway.

This IS a Endymion/Serenity fic but Serenity makes her appearance much MUCH later, if you're like me this will annoy the hell out of you, because I love getting to the romance, but there is romance just not with Serenity I have to put a few things in place first.

Next I changed Setsuna's appearance a little bit because this is without Senshi and therefore I had no way of explaining green hair, so bear with her having brown hair k?

Endymion walked through the streets of England giving little thought to those around him. It had become his morning routine to simply watch the ground beneath his feet as he deftly made his way through the winding streets and flocks of people that came his way. He never cared to look up, what reason was there to look around at the people; he could just as easily avoid them by the sound of their footsteps and the sight of their feet. He was making his way once again to the apothecary to cure another of his mother's imagined inflictions. He no doubt kept the apothecary living rich on his constant purchases of sugar pills, though he would admit the apothecary always played along and changed the labels and colors of the bottle so that his mother would never suspect.

Without even changing his gaze from the street below him he knew himself to be across the street from the apothecary both from the same green bottle that rested near the wall and the familiar sight of the bank's red brick and the simple knowledge of making his way there nearly every day. He waited for the feet near him to begin crossing the street to know that it was clear for him to cross as well, he walked with them and without even looking up he grabbed the handle of the apothecary shop and walked in, never noticing the graceful brunette that had assumed he was opening the door for her.

Their collision was much less graceful than she would have liked and much more graceful than he had thought himself capable. He quickly reached out an arm to keep her from falling but only managed to pull her down face forward on to him, he admitted it was better than her falling backwards and yet the look of fury on her face told him that he may have fared better if he had let her fall back.

"Why you horrid brute! Did you not see me leaving the store? And how dare you use my momentary loss of balance to pull me on top of you?" The woman was obviously indignant and Endymion could not help but feel his own anger boiling. Here he had opened the door obviously intending to enter the shop and she walked into him! And then he had even tried to help her and she had the nerve to accuse him of something! She lifted herself off of him and began dusting herself off, allowing him to jump to his feet and begin his own attack.

"Me? I opened the door and was obviously intending to enter the shop when you ran into me. How dare you accuse me of anything when I was simply trying to help you when you ran into me! Next time I shall simply let you fall backwards and hit your head against the hard floor as I did, if this is the thanks I receive from an ungrateful woman such as you!" His eyes glared straight into hers and it wasn't until anger flashed in her shining violet eyes did he notice their beauty. Her pale complexion and tumbling brown hair seemed only to enhance her soft pink lips. He was jolted out of his reverie of her looks by her furious shout.

"Pardon me for thinking you were gentleman and would open the door for a lady. Perhaps if you were looking at something other than the floor beneath you then you may have realized such, but then it is probably good you keep an eye on the only thing that is beneath you for even spiders have higher stature!" Finishing with a harrumph that could only be performed by an arrogant woman she stomped off, leaving Endymion still wide-eyed and wondering just what had gotten that woman in such a terrible mood.

"Morning Endy! Glorious day don't you think?" Endymion shook his head once more at the retreating woman and made his way into the shop. The place was lined with shelves each filled with miracle cures and elixirs, some of it actually doing what they claimed, and some of it being no more than flavored water and sugar pills. His eyes wandered the shelves of bottles and admitted it was an impressive sight to behold it almost made it seem as if his old friend Walter actually knew what he was doing. The majority of the town swore by him, by then the majority of the town had never actually been to visit him on cause of a real illness.

"Morning Walter! And it is always a good day when I walk into your shop and pay real money for fake pills." Endymion approached the counter and smiled upon his friend. Walter had the kind of figure that better suited a candy shop owner, but considering the amount of sugar pills and sugar water the man sold, he wasn't too far off. His face was round, and his cheeks became a shiny red whenever he smiled, but for his rotund shape and thinning hair, his personality was friendly if dull.

"Hey now! Don't say that too loud, too many people in this town believe this stuff is real and I'll not have you telling them any different!" A pudgy grungy finger waved in front of Endymion's face for emphasis but the man only laughed.

"I would not dream of it. For then I would have to put up with my mother believing she is dying and I would not have any sugar pills to get her to cease her whining for a few days. Every week it's something different I think perhaps she'll even run you out of ideas for fake cures one of these days." The men shared a laugh and Walter grabbed a bottle and filled it with a few dozen yellow pills. He pulled a white label from behind his counter and looked to Endymion.

"So what is your dear mother dying of this time?"

Endymion smiled and his best imitation of the ornery high pitched wail of his mother. "Oh there be a fever in my belly and it be boiling my organs alive. Quick boy! To the apothecary before I'm cooked like a goose!"

Walter laughed heartily at his friend's impression and laid his head upon the counter in an attempt to stifle the laughs as a customer came through the door. As soon as he had composed himself he hastily scribbled something upon the label and affixed it to the bottle. Endymion took the bottle and read the label aloud.

"Cure for the boiling fever. Take two immediately and continue to take one every two hours until bottle is empty. Use meat thermometer to check temperature and return if over 200."

Endymion looked at his friend and simply shook his head.

"You realize come the end of these pills she'll be calling me to stick a meat thermometer in her belly button don't you?"

Walter grinned. "That is the only reason why I wrote it my friend." Endymion grimaced and turned to leave before a thought entered his mind.

"Tell me that screeching brunette that was just here do you know her?" Walter's face gave Endymion an odd stare before changing to a big smile.

"I've never known you to inquire after a lady before but that such lady was my cousin, and you'd do well by her, screeching though she may be. She's a smart one, just finished her schooling and was here to be teacher. Setsuna be her name and she's a right fine girl when you're not knocking her to the ground and pulling her on top of yourself."

Endymion's face flushed as he realized his friend had been witness to his little episode with the violet eyed brunette.

"I did no such thing she ran into me!" Endymion protested shouting louder than he meant to and causing the two other customers to look at him oddly.

"Endymion if you didn't stare at the street so much you might notice a pretty face or two and think to open the door for them. A fine young man like you should be thinking about finding a girl and settling down."

"I keep my eyes to the ground to prevent just such an occurrence from happening my dear friend. So far it has worked marvelously."

Endymion gave his friend a wave that Walter was too busy shaking his head to return. Endymion returned his gaze to the street and made his way back to the home of his mother in order to save her from her life threatening illness. The dirty streets were of every familiarity to him and he was glad he was not inconvenienced by any other screeching brunettes before he reached the old of his dear, if slightly disturbed mother.

"Mother dear! I have returned from the Apothecary!" Endymion ran up the stairs and awaited the howling voice of his mother inquiring what had taken him so long. He reached the top of the stairs and was surprised when she had failed to respond to his call.

"Mother! I have returned." Fear momentarily struck his heart as he was again answered by silence. He ran to her room wondering if just maybe this time, his mother had truly been ill. It was mere seconds before he reached the large oak door and forcefully shoved it open and rushed to his mother's bedside. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the sleeping rise and fall of her chest. He gently shook her awake knowing that she would throw a fit if he did not wake her to take the pills that were obviously meant to save her life.

"Mother, Mother wake up you need to take your pills." The old woman gradually awoke and eagerly reached for the pills he held in his hand.

"Ah yes dear Walter if it were not for him I would have died a young lass, he always has just the thing to cure me right up." The woman swallowed two of the pills and then drifted off to sleep. Endymion just smiled at his mother, sure she had cared for him all through childhood and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and yet the woman seemed determined to drive him mad at the ripe age of 24. He pulled the deep purple coverlet over her shoulders and quietly tiptoed from the room. He reached the top of the stairs and looked around the room he had grown up in. It seemed much too silent. His brothers long since married no long ran up and down the large wooden staircase. They no long covered the dark wood floors with footprints, and the mahogany furniture was finally safe from their greasy fingers.

He gave a sigh, he missed his brothers, he especially missed them now that they moved further away and left him alone to care for mother. At least they came to visit often. He loved his two nieces, and he loved his sister in laws. They made a large and happy if a bit eccentric family. He opened the grand door and quickly left to make his way to his own home.

His father had left his wife and three sons more than enough money to keep them happily unemployed for the rest of their natural born lives, but Endymion still preferred to write, and at least do a little to support himself. His apartment was a spacious studio and he loved the oak floors and white walls, and all the space. But his favorite part of the studio was the numerous windows. The apartment was on the top floor and the windows gave him a beautiful view of London.

He reached his apartment without looking up as always and as always marveled at the light that filtered into the apartment through the windows. To say the apartment was sparsely furnished would be pushing it, the apartment consisted of a bed, a small dining table with chairs, and a small writing table. The only impressively furnished part of the apartment was the back corner, which was stuffed with comfy chairs and bookshelves filled with books. Endymion liked his space but he had also always loved having his own little corner to read in.

His brothers often told him that he should live more according to his station but his small apartment suited him just fine. He threw down his keys and went to his corner. He grabbed a book off the shelf, not caring which one, and settled down in his favorite chair to read. He had not surpassed five pages when there was a ring at his door. Endymion gave a small growl of impatience at not knowing the next scene of the novel and rose to answer his door.

He was greeted by an overly cheerful, overly dressed and altogether overdone Jedite James Johnson. Jedite was the closest thing Endymion had to a best friend, having been constant companions and constant playmates despite their very very differing views. Jedite was a tall blonde haired man, that had more than once been called dashing by the ladies, and his face resembled that of Adonis. His clothes tried to desperately display his station to the point of displaying no more than his lack of good fashion sense. But through it all Endymion remained loyal, and unbearably so even throughout the incredibly boring, incredibly repetitious conversations.

"Endy, my charming friend, you are such a charming boy and it is about time you spread that charm with the world. Do you not think so?" Endymion heaved a great sigh and did his best to dodge Jedite's exceedingly expressive hands.

"Who is she?" Endymion asked knowing full well the only time he was called charming was when Jedite was trying to marry him off. Jedite's smile faded but only slightly, that was the way with Jedite he never gave up, no matter how much he was told to.

"An educated lady I would seek no less for you, and she is new so I'm sure she has yet to hear of your strange habits and your strange personality flaws. Now she has beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful lips, and one beautiful figure that should be more than enough to satisfy even you my charming friend." Endymion tried his best not to groan and thought inwardly for the hundredth time that he needed to find a way to increase the vocabulary of his dear friend.

"I have no need or desire for a woman today or any day. They are much too bothersome and fussy and that was proven to me today, as I met the most arrogant of them all!"

Jedite simply shook his head. "You are a fine young man, Endymion a fine young man, but it is time you settled down, took a wife. You are young but you shall not be much longer. You need to settle down now." Endymion could not believe his ears. People were treating him like he was an old bachelor at 24!

"That is the second time today someone has called me a fine young man, as if I was anything but. I am 24 and I have no desire to settle down. Need I remind you that you have graced the ripe age of 25 without a bride upon your arm."

Jedite's grin never faltered. He strode around the apartment giving not a thought to Endymion standing with his arms crossed and his eyes flashing anger.

"Yes but my dear Endy I am not without lovers and I am perfectly content with lovers. For I am destined to be a bachelor of lovers until such time as they find me too old to flock to, then it shall be time for me to take a wife. You my friend are without lovers, and your appearance is a bit plain in comparison to my own, and it would do your plain looks good to have a wife on your arm. Perhaps a slightly pretty little thing, something for that temper of yours to yell at, yes a pretty little thing for you to shout and rant at such as you fail to do with anyone else. And that my charming friend is why I am taking you with me so that I may introduce a beautiful lady to a fine young man"

Endymion felt that if heard the words fine young man again he would have to kill Jedite, Walter and anyone else who even suggested him meeting someone of the opposite sex.

"I shall not come with you because I have no desire to meet a beautiful young woman, I met a woman today and she was quite enough to fill my appetite of the gender for some time to come. Now if you would kindly leave me to my reading dear Jedite."

Endymion was unnerved by the fact that Jedite's grin never faltered. It was becoming apparent that the redundant man had something original up his sleeve.

"Well you can stay here and read or you can come meet the new book editor that just set up shop not two blocks from here. Imagine being a premier writer for a new editor just two blocks away that is looking solely for new talent. The possibilities are endless and they are sure to fall for your brilliant prose. Just think of the endless possibilities my friend." Jedite's grin grew; he knew he had reached his friend's weakness. There was no way Endymion would turn up the chance to meet an editor.

"I should have known you would con an editor into attending just to get me to agree to your matchmaking. But I do concede, very well played my friend. When shall I arrive at your house?" Endymion did his best to look dejected, and while he was dreading yet another forced meeting that was sure to consist of "fine young man" and "beautiful girl" being said more times than any sane person could count; the thought of getting a meeting with a real editor that was actually looking for new talent was too irresistible to pass up.

"Ah my charming friend, the bell tolls for you at exactly six tonight. Be at my door no later than six and you shall meet your beloved editor after I introduce you to this beautiful girl." Endymion clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out and debating his decision. "Till then Endy" And then knowing when it was best to make his exit, Jedite made an elaborate bow that was only matched by his clothes, dashed out the door.

The door had no sooner closed than Endymion let out an agonizing groan that seemed to have been rising in his throat for the entirety of the conversation. The man was insufferable and yet Endymion could not help but love him. There was much to the man that was horrid and unbearable and yet there was much there that was in no one else. Mainly the ability to put up with him, just as he put up with Jedite. Endymion glanced up at the clock and realized that Jedite had arrived at only an hour till six, leaving him little time to argue or get ready. That was another thing that made Jedite both a great friend and an annoying one; he knew his thoughts and habits nearly as well as he did himself.

Glancing toward the books and knowing that if he dived into his book yet again he would lose all track of time, and the few minutes he would get before it really was time to get ready was not worth the effort of watching the clock while reading. Endymion once again cursed Jedite for knowing him so well and went to the closet that was opposite his bed .While his apartment betrayed nothing of Endymion's station, his clothes were something different. They were simple, yet marvelously elegant, and they suited him perfectly. The designs may have seemed plain to one such as Jedite, but the fabric was nothing but the softest silks that felt like perfection against his skin. Comfort was a must for him, with the comfort of his clothes, his bed, and his writing he could overcome anything, even meeting with some bothersome female.

He decided black and white was formal enough without seeming too extravagant. The black coat and black vest and black pants seemed a bit much so Endymion grabbed a red vest to complement the black jacket and white shirt, and he was very pleased with his appearance.

"Perhaps tonight I shall be considered dashing for once." Endymion spun in the mirror his black hair hanging delicately over his eyes, he liked a few strands to fall in front of his deep blue eyes. He often wondered why people considered him plain; he always thought his pale complexion brought out the brilliance of his eyes, then again he always seen beside the Adonis Jedite. He looked himself over once again and then glanced up at the clock. He had close to half an hour before he was requested to be at Jedite's. It left him plenty of time for a relaxing stroll through the park on his way.

Endymion strode out of the apartment and did his best to smile at those that passed him, the men were easy, he was known throughout most of the better circles; mainly as the rich young bachelor that needed to be married off, but the women he saw only as vixens and he hated to have his smile be mistaken for flirting. He decided on a half smile that could be seen as a smile but could also be played off as a simple twitch if the need ever arose.

He entered the park having visibly relaxed from having deciding just how to smile at the female vixens, and focused on admiring the trees and flowers that lined the pathway. He never stopped to smell or admire them for longer than it took to walk through the park, and yet he often made time to journey through the park whenever he had a need to walk somewhere. It was the idea that admiring the flowers was a waste of time and yet taking a small detour through the park was less so and not enough to cause his impatient mind complaint.

As usual he was both relived and saddened when his brisk walk through the park was finished and the house of Jedite was simply a block ahead. For he hated being tardy above all else, and coming in close second was the meeting of yet another spoiled, arrogant female. The only comfort was that she would no doubt despise him just as much as he despised her and the time they would be forced to spend together would at the very least be torturous on both accounts.

He arrived at the oak door, and glanced through the large pane of glass in the center in the hopes of seeing a room full of males, to his chagrin each male seem paired with at least one female and all were merrily chatting away. He wondered at the ability of his fellow men to act on such good terms with a gender that had only graced him with bad luck and even worse countenances. He took a deep breath, raised his hand to the knocker, and took another deep breath.

"Endymion my charming friend! What excellent timing!" Jedite's voice was just a bit too loud and Aiden knew the words were meant more for someone else in the room than for him. It was all a great show to Jedite, and he prided himself on being director, writer, stagehand and of course actor. Jedite took his arm and firmly pulled him inside having made the introduction loud enough, that if Endymion did not enter the party now, he would look quite foolish.

"Come Endy I'd like you to meet a beautiful girl by the name of Setsuna." Endymion froze at the name, suddenly it all made sense. Walter's cousin had just returned from school, it was obvious that a party would be thrown for her arrival and yet it never occurred him that she would be the one at Jedite's party.

Endymion did his best to uphold his half smile as Jedite led him through the crowd to stand before none other than the violet eyed brunette who had run into him earlier that day. He tried his best to seem as if he did not remember by doing a customary bow and giving holding out his hand for hers in order to give her the customary kiss. She on the other hand would have none of his display of indifference.

"Jedite my dear friend where is the fine young man you told me so much about all I see before me is a clumsy brute of a boy." The words bit into Endymion and he knew he would never take such words from the likes of an arrogant vixen like her.

"Yes and Jed where is the beautiful girl you spoke of. All I see is an arrogant female who thinks she is Queen enough to have males falling to her feet."

"Well you certainly did so."

Endymion could not believe the gall of the girl to say such things. How dare she say such when it all her fault and to have the men around him think that he had actually felt some attraction for the frumpy girl before him was ridiculous!

"If memory serves you were quick to fall on top of me in return my dear lady." There were no describing the shades of red that passed over the woman's face and Endymion was unable to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. By now the nearby men had gathered to watch the spectacle of wits, Jedite who was by now thoroughly confused joined the ranks of men whose eyes simply darted from one to the other.

"Believe me Sir. No part of this body would willingly touch upon yours for all the treasure of the Incas!" A few members of the crowd were unable to stifle their gasps and chuckles. Endymion spared not a glance to them, he was not about to be undone but a silly girl.

"Glad to see you consider me priceless my lady. Though I must admit you are the only woman whose breasts have been given the pleasure of being pressed against my chest." He knew the moment his words had been spoken that he had won, but a second part of his mind wondered if just perhaps he had gone too far. He waited expectantly for the searing response but the girl only looked upon him with wide eyes. Fear built up in his stomach, he never meant to truly hurt the girl, he knew how fragile women were, and yet somehow this one had seemed stronger, for a moment he had thought her as strong as a man.

There was no mistaking the red hue that graced her cheeks and Endymion knew her to be truly embarrassed by his words. Her eyes wandered the crowd, seeing all of them caused her to turn and head away. Not wanting to be faced by any who had heard the words. The crowd looked surprised at Endymion unable to believe he had gone so far, and yet nothing surprised them more than the back of Endymion as he disappeared after her.

"Girl!...Setsuna! Wait!" Endymion ran after her, unaware of why, he only knew that guilt was filling up inside of him. At least he believed it to be guilt he was unaware of what other emotion it could be.

"Setsuna I didn't mean…I'm sorry!" Members of the crowd turned to look as he shouted and pushed past them. Both men and women were surprised to see that it was none other than Endymion chasing after and apologizing to a woman. He ignored the gasps and whispers as he ran after Setsuna. His only thought was of catching her and making her understand that he had not meant what he said.

He was glad when she was stopped by a wall, but had his hopes dashed when she quickly moved to the right and out the back door into the small garden Jedite kept. Endymion breathed a sigh knowing the garden was fenced and that the cold air had kept most of the guests inside. He eased his pace and soon joined her seated figure outside.

"Setsuna I don't know what to say, I got carried away I let my pride be in control and you seemed so strong that I thought, I don't know, I thought you would be able to handle anything I said. I wasn't thinking, hell I don't even know what I'm thinking right now. I never would have imagined myself chasing after a woman. I've prided myself on having nothing to do with the arrogant gender." Endymion reprimanded himself for adding the last adjective but he shrugged off the reprimand and sat beside the woman. He noticed once again her wavy brown hair and her soft supple lips, as he stared he realized she was the first woman whose features he had ever taken the time to pay attention to, he also realized he liked them.

"Setsuna please talk to me, yell at me anything, just not this silence. I am a man of words, my emotion never strays farther than my paper and it leaves my quick wit often without any real thought or emotion. Please Setsuna I am sorry and while I don't know why I care, or even why I chased you or why I apologized to begin with, I only know that only your forgiveness or at the very least your voice will cease this guilt that is building up inside of me." He felt hope as he head slowly rose, allowing her hair to slide back and expose her piercing violet eyes, eyes that he could not remember being so amazing that morning.

"You speak in such prose and beauty. You must be a writer, your personality is harsh and cold, and yet when you wish it your words could warm the darkest hour. Tell me dear writer do you claim what you write as your own?" Setsuna's eyes bore into him and he worked to fend off his confusion at her seemingly out of place question. His mind sought out some cocky answer, anything but the truth, anything but exposing the real passion within him. He was the stern Endymion, the cold Endymion, the Endymion that never let anything get to him…at least everything except his writing, and yet this woman this strange damnable woman brought out emotions he only felt when immersed with his pen and paper.

"My work has never been my own, nor will it ever be. It belongs to my characters, for they tell me what to write and I do no more that put pen to paper in their name." His words were slow and hushed, it was an admission he had told no one. He looked away and then something within him forced a glance in her direction searching for her reaction to her words.

"Yes a writer you most surely are. My father was a writer, he was always home and yet he was further away than any other person on the planet. You have the same distant look in your eyes and the same spirit. I forgive your impertinence." He wanted to be angry at her suggesting that he was the impertinent one, but instead relief and happiness welled up within him, and to his surprise the emotion that he had assumed was guilt was still there, if anything it had grown stronger by her small smile and forgiveness.

"Setsuna, I have never…I mean I have never wanted this from a woman…" He noticed her eyes grow wide and he could not help but give a small smile. "But could we take a walk and perhaps just talk?" When he finished her smile matched his own and she nodded. He held out his arm, giving a slight shudder when her hand grasped it and led her back into the house. They both were too lost in their own thoughts to see the shocked stares or hear the astonished gasps, not even when Jedite himself let out a shriek of surprise.

They said nothing to each other as the crowd parted and perhaps even guided them to the door. Endymion was too busy contemplating and attempting to make some sense of the emotions welling inside of him, while Setsuna simply wondered if she could possibly fall in love with a writer. They reached the front door, realized where they were and each gave a half-hearted wave toward the crowd and exited onto the streets of London.

"Where shall we walk?" She asked finally allowing her gaze to study the man beside her. He certainly was handsome with his midnight blue eyes and silky black hair making the perfect contrast to his pale skin. But it was his little half smile that made her knees seem to buckle, so much was evident in the smile that worked to express nothing.

"The garden." Was his immediate response, tonight was a time to chance the wind and perhaps there was nothing wrong with taking a moment to truly appreciate the flowers…and perhaps nothing was wrong with settling down with a woman… Endymion pushed the last thought from his mind. He was a bachelor, he was a happy bachelor. And he would be damned if this arrogant vixen would ruin that. But as much as he tried he could no longer see her as the arrogant vixen from that morning, she was simply Setsuna. Strong, independent, beautiful Setsuna. Endymion cursed his fickle heart that seemed so quickly to accept that perhaps there was one woman whose company he could enjoy.

Setsuna simply nodded her acceptance of Endymion's proposal. She loved walking among the gardens and had assumed that he, as a writer would love them too. They reached the gardens in silence, the night having done nothing to destroy the view of the trees and flowers, in reality it even seemed to add to their beauty. They walked in silence neither being able to think of anything comprehendible to say.

"Am I really such a horrid brute?" He asked finally wondering if the woman that conjured up such strange feelings within him honestly thought so terrible of him.

"Yes you are." He felt his spirits sink to the ground beneath him, but there was a sparkle in Setsuna's eye as she continued. "You think of women as useless arrogant creatures, and I fear you have never taken the time to know any of them. You feel your ideas are absolute, and you believe that you can only be truly understood by your writing, which no one but you seems to understand because you won't let them." Endymion stopped suddenly causing her to jerk with him. How did she do it? How did she know his mind with a glance, see his thoughts through his eyes, why did he feel as if he could see hers?

"Father was a writer eh? Was he a horrid brute as well?" This time Endymion's eyes held the twinkle as he realized the basis for her reasoning.

"As a matter of fact…" She trailed off into a laugh which was soon joined by Endymion's rich deep laughter.

"He must not have been too horrid if he won the heart of your mother." He said perhaps hoping she would expel the good qualities of her father, good qualities that just maybe he had. She was quiet for a moment contemplating Endymion's words, only one answer seemed to enter her head, she found herself lost for any other thought and she could not help but voice it aloud.

"Just as you have won mine." The words were barely above a whisper, but to him they sounded clear as a shout, and they shook his body no less than if she had shouted it from the rooftops. He refused to give in, he refused to admit to feelings he did not understand.

"You are not the first nor will you be the last." His words were cold and for a moment he hated himself for saying them, but somehow deep within him he knew the words to be true. Setsuna stared at him for a long while wondering whether or not to be angry at him or simply scold him for hiding his feelings. Instead she let go of his arm and turned away leaving him and the gardens behind.

Endymion watched her feeling dread well up within him at her leaving. He sat down upon a nearby bench listening to the leaves blow in the slight London breeze. He hated women, damn them and their vixen ways! Why was one annoying little girl causing such emotions, emotions he only wrote about, emotions that were stifling, emotions he worked hard to avoid.

"I will not be brought down by an annoying vixen of a woman regardless of what she may understand! My love is my writing I will not be bought down by feeling such foolish emotions for a woman!" He buried his head in his hands, allowing his fingers to clutch desperately at his hair.

"Are they really that foolish my charming friend? Tell me how does it feel to write? How does it feel when there is nothing around but your pen and paper? That is what you love is it not? Then why would it not be the same with a woman? If you have found one you think you can love, you owe it to yourself to find out. You deserve that kind of happiness Endy, the happiness of a beautiful girl who loves you just as you love her. I promise you it will make the pleasure of writing pale in comparison." Endymion recognized the voice of his old friend and yet the words seemed out of place coming from Jedite's mouth.

"And what do you know of love my friend? You with your mistresses and your flirting what do you know of loving just one woman? What do you know of the feelings she can somehow bring out in me?" Endymion was answered by only silence and for a moment he believed Jedite had left him to his stupidity.

"Of love I know little, but of regret I know everything." Endymion was shocked by his friend's words. Regret? He believed that he knew everything of his friend, but he remembered nothing of Jedite falling in love. He turned to find that his friend had apparently long since gone; no doubt to wallow in his own thoughts and emotions. He sighed deciding it was time he returned home; slowly he raised his seemingly heavy body off the ground. As he left the gardens his gaze caught sight of a young woman crying. Not just anyone young woman as the wavy chestnut brown hair foretold but Setsuna. His mind quickly debated whether or not to go to her, but he was beaten by Jedite who quickly appeared at her side.

For a moment jealousy sprung up within him but was quelled when Jedite looked to him and motioned him forward. He took one step and then two before realizing he was still not ready to admit to having feelings. Emotion was too dangerous too hard, he saw what it did to the characters in his novels, he would never let that happen to him. He turned and ran in the direction of his apartment never once looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Endymion awoke the next day to a blazing sun that was much too high for morning. His thoughts instantly strayed to the previous evening and the realization that he had never met the new editor. Damn that woman! How easily she distracted him from the only thing that really mattered. A glance to his writing table inspired him to pour his emotions on to paper, let his characters figure them out, and let them leave him forever. He ran to the desk and quickly pulled out one blank sheet of paper after another, before finally taking up his quill.

"So this is what you do when you get up, I should have known. Though I must admit I never figured you for one to sleep past midday." Endymion froze and turned toward the impeding voice. Of course it would have to be him. Who else would think so little about breaking into his apartment and scaring a man half to death.

"Why have you come brother? You had not informed me that you were coming for a visit." Endymion did his best to act normal, although for the life of him he couldn't remember what normal was.

"I received an interesting telegram in the middle of the night about a fine young man and a beautiful girl, and the thought of my dear brother falling in love was too irresistible, so I rode a carriage all night to arrive here this morning. So tell me about her brother? Who is the girl that has finally come to claim that stone heart of yours?" Endymion shot a glare at his brother. So this was why Nephrite had come to have fun with the brother who swore he'd never love a woman.

"No one has and no one ever will. Jedite simply knows not of what he speaks." Endymion did his best to look busy writing but he could not help but see the anger that flashed in his brother's eyes.

"He loved her; he loved just as much as we all did. Both of you have your own ways of refusing to move on. You swear off women entirely and he takes all that he can. Raye is dead, Endymion! You cannot blame the whole gender because your sister died!" Endymion felt fury rise up within him. He rose from his desk with such force both the desk and chair went flying in opposite directions.

"She didn't just die Nephrite. She wasn't sick, it wasn't her time, she killed herself! She killed herself because of the evil vindictiveness of the women around her. She was different and they tormented her for it! I will never love such a harsh and cruel gender!" Nephrite's eyes were calm as they faced the fury of his younger brother's face.

"You cannot blame every woman in the world. Perhaps if we had paid more attention, if we had been there for her, if Jedite had only told her how much he loved her, then maybe she would not have killed herself. Have you ever thought of that Endymion? Have you ever even entertained the idea that it was our fault as much as theirs?" Nephrite's words were soft and yet the passion and emotion behind the words, was enough to bring Endymion to his knees.

"She was my baby sister. I can't look at a woman, any woman without thinking what they did to her, or about what happened to her, and yet Setsuna has the same simple smile, and the same understanding violet eyes. She understands the life of a writer, just like Raye did. I can't control the emotions when I see her. The pain of losing Raye, the anger, the guilt, and then there's something else this desire to see her smile. I suppose Jedite has already told you of last night antics." Nephrite's eyes softened once more and his lips curled into a smile. It was certainly about time his brother began to experience attraction and perhaps finally his brother could experience love.

"Yes and I was as glad to hear them as he was to see them. You cannot write about the world when you shut yourself off from it. You need someone to ground you. Someone to make you understand that you can live the life outside your door and the life inside your books. You are attracted to a woman Endymion, that is not a horrible thing. Get to know her talk to her, nothing has to come of it if you do not want it to, but you will regret not taking the chance on getting to know the first woman to cause any sort of spark in you since Raye's death." Endymion finally raised his head from his hands and looked up at his brother, who at some point during their conversation had come to kneel beside him. Nephrite held out a hand to help his brother up and Endymion gratefully took it.

"I shall go see her today. But I make no promises on any account. I simply wish to apologize for my behavior and perhaps invite her to lunch as proof of my sincerity. Nothing more and I shall not have any interference from you or Jedite." Nephrite could not hide his grin as he nodded in agreement. Endymion only scowled in return and went to prepare for the trip to see Setsuna.

"She stayed with Jedite last evening; you may find her there still." Nephrite spoke to Endymion's back, unable to cease the childish grin that graced his otherwise plain features. An unintelligible grunt was his only response as Nephrite took a cheerful exit.

Endymion furiously scrubbed his face and hair, combing it neatly, before rushing to his closet. He searched for a black silk coat and a tan vest to add some color to the black cravat and white shirt. He dressed quickly and ran to the door nearly forgetting his hat and gloves.

The walk to Jedite's this time lacked the trip through the gardens, instead this time Endymion worked to avoid them. Wanting as little reminders of the previous night as possible. Indeed his walk was brisk and consisted of him mumbling incoherent thoughts and gaining stares from everyone around him. Once again he cursed his luck at ever meeting such a woman, and trying to ignore the part of him that was thanking the heavens above.

He half expected Jedite to answer the door as soon as he approached the step, but Endymion was left alone on the stoop, trying to talk himself into knocking. He wondered if she would even want to see him, if there was any way to go back from the things he had said. He hoped she would understand a writer well enough to understand their sense of pride and their understanding of everyone's emotions but their own. A deep sigh escaped him as his hand rapped upon the door.

The mere moments were an eternity for the man upon the stoop and yet they could not last long enough for the woman approaching the door. She had thought he would come to see her and yet she had no idea how to face the man that had so easily turned from her foolish heart. She opened the door and was surprised to see his face in a forlorn smile and words begin to pour out of his lips as if he had no control over them.

"I know those who must offer their apologies a second time for the same offenses do not deserve forgiveness, and yet I cannot keep myself from asking it just the same. I am but a man Setsuna, a foolish man who does not like what he cannot control. I cannot control the emotions that well up within me when you are near, nor do I understand them. The only thing I do understand is that I have never felt these emotions with anyone else and I want to know what they are, I want to know you, I want to understand what is happening. Please forgive me Setsuna, and while I cannot promise that my pride will never push you away again, I can promise that you will always find me here, upon your doorstep begging forgiveness once again."

She was silent as he finished. He searched her eyes for any sort of response but there was nothing, just the same cold stare. Damn that woman for having such power of him. No other being could bring him, Endymion Douglas Weston, to his knees. How dare she not answer him! How dare she look upon him with such coldness when he had laid his soul upon her feet! But then she had done the same for him, not hours after they had met and he was just as cold. The thought made him realize that he did not deserve her forgiveness. He did not deserve the friendship of a woman who had granted him the truth that he himself could only run from. He moved to leave when a soft pale hand beckoned him inside.

At that moment her pale hand was the most welcoming sight in the world. But a quick glance at her eyes showed they retained their same coldness, something told him not to follow those eyes and yet he could not refuse the beckoning hand. She led him towards the parlor and he could not help but be unnerved by the fact that she had yet to speak. His writer's mind went through every possibility, good and bad, he analyzed every object they passed as a weapon and he half expected her to hit him over the head with a cane. As each new scenario entered his head he was not comforted by the knowledge that it was she who got to pick which scenario was the real one. He hated not being in control.

They made it uneventfully into the parlor and he quickly leapt beside her to help her to a seat before taking one across from her. Still through it all she remained silent, it was torturous, it was damning and he could not stand for it any longer.

"This silence is damning, Setsuna. Tell me your mind! I beseech you!" His breath caught in his throat as he waited for a response. Any response, something! He let out a sigh of relief when finally her eyes softened, a few moments more and they were clearly smiling. She was mocking him! How dare she! Here he was practically prostrating himself before her and she was laughing!

"If you have brought me in here to simply laugh at my expense I am afraid I shall take my leave. Pen and Paper are much more suitable company for a man such as me!" Endymion rose from his chair and made to leave when finally she broke the silence.

"And what kind of man is that Endymion? What kind of man are you? Do you even know?" He looked at her, he looked deep into her violet inquisitive damning eyes. She knew just what to say to get to him, just what to say to bring out the emotion he always kept in check.

"A man who knows he can never forgiven women or himself long enough to love anyone. I don't want to be in love Setsuna, I've spent 5 years avoiding such an occurrence. But you, you arrive and suddenly everything is out the window. You are a seductress like the rest of them except with you I do not seem to mind, you are as smart as any man I could converse with and you are the only person who has ever dared to match wits with me. What does that make you Setsuna? Tell me, because I don't know and my world seems to be falling apart since yesterday. I do not believe in love and even if it all was true, not even in stories does it happen overnight. So what is this Setsuna?" Endymion's head once again fell to the comfort of his hands. At one time he would never have imagined making such a gesture of defeat and lately it seemed as if his head longed for no other place.

"This is the beginning Endymion, this is attraction. Whether or not it becomes something more is for us to find out, but we cannot find out if you do not give in to your feelings Endymion. How about we start with lunch? If lunch goes well we will try dinner? One step at a time Endymion that is all this is."

Endymion slowly raised his head from his hands and moved to take the gentle hand that was offered him. She helped him up and pulled him toward the door, a large smile gracing her beautiful face. It was contagious as Endymion soon discovered, and he also discovered that smiling was something he could get used to.

She led him to a small café not two blocks down the street. From the tables they could see the gardens and hear the birds chirping in the trees. It was simple and the wrought iron tables and chairs were the perfect accent to the pale yellow stone of the café. Endymion liked it immediately and wondered why he had never been there before, he remembered that he never ventured far beyond his apartment, always believing the worlds inside his head were far superior to the one outside his door. He shook his head and wondered if what Nephrite had said was really true.

They took a seat and almost immediately a waiter stood before them offering up specials and making recommendations. Both agreed that tea was definitely needed before either could think of food, and tea was always perfect for talking over. The waiter gave a small bow and left to get them tea and cakes.

For a moment neither spoke, Endymion too busy lost in his thoughts and marveling about the café and watching the people pass by. He thought he would much like to bring his writing here, it was peaceful yet busy, dull and yet inspiring. Setsuna watched him intently almost able to sense his thoughts through his eyes.

"What are you writing about?" Endymion left his reverie and turned toward Setsuna. Her eyes held that inquisitive shine and he was pleased to see that she actually wanted to hear the answer to the question. Most others asked the question merely from a feeling of obligation it was nice to see someone ask it out of desire to know the answer.

"To be honest I don't know. I start with a character, not even a character just an idea of a person and I start writing. The more I write the more I learn about the character, and the more I learn about the character the more I learn about the journey he's on. After that I simply follow him, writing as fast as I can until I can't write anymore and it's done." Endymion's eyes watched her, waiting for her to tell him he was crazy. The last time he had talked about his characters as if they were real, his brothers accused him of drinking.

"So what's his name?" Setsuna rested her chin upon her hand and gave him one of her smiles. The waiter returned with tea and placed it before them, through this the only response Endymion could muster was of confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Your character…what is his name? You are following him around he must have a name." Setsuna took a sip of her tea and yet her eyes never left his own. She seemed to truly understand, his mind went through the conversations they could have. The possibility of letting her read his work…the idea that just maybe he could have someone to share ideas to gain inspiration from…

"Darien his name is Darien. He keeps to himself mostly, but I have a feeling that is going to change soon, I don't know how quite yet but it will." He took his own sip of tea and relaxed. There was nothing to be afraid of her. She knew the life and mind of a writer and she understood. Perhaps this was just the person for him.

"You act as if no one else has ever understood your writing before Endymion. I suppose everyone else views you as crazy to think your characters have a life of their own. My father was the same way, I remember telling him I had an imaginary friend, he told me my friend was only imaginary as long as I believed them to be so. He told me she could be as real as anyone else as long as I treated her as if she was. People always thought me crazy but she remains my dearest friend to this day." Setsuna could not hold back the warm smile that spread throughout her face. She knew that saying that to anyone else would make her seem crazy, but to Endymion, she was normal, she was sane and everyone else was crazy.

"What is her name? I would love to meet her." Endymion said his own smile spreading awkwardly throughout his features. It had been quite sometime since he truly smiled.

"Raye. I know! We could introduce her to Darien, she would love to crack his shell. I know they would get along famously!" Endymion's gaze finally left Setsuna and focused on his tea. It was true; no time could be spent with a woman without his thoughts somehow being drawn to her. He knew his entire face and demeanor had changed and that it would only be moments before Setsuna noticed. He only wondered if he would tell her the truth or if he would just shrug it off and spend the rest of the meal staring into his tea, like he had done so many times before.

"That was my sister's name." He said it more to his tea than to Setsuna, but she heard him just the same. The sound of her cup landing upon its saucer told him she heard the sadness behind his words. He did not flinch or move when she suddenly appeared beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him upwards and away from the table, straight for the gardens, seemingly unaware she had left the tea unpaid for.

She led him the bench just outside the gardens where she had sat the night before. They sat down beside each other and whenever he made a motion to explain himself she silenced him with a look. They sat together for near an hour simply enjoying the feel of their arms around each other and for a moment Raye was the furthest thing from Endymion's mind as he contemplated the comfort he found in Setsuna.

Finally she released him from her embrace and he reluctantly dropped his own arms, which had somehow found their way around her waist. She stared at him her eyes filled with nothing but compassion. He looked at her wondering if she was waiting for him to tell her now or if she was just staring into his eyes as he often stared into hers. He decided he no longer cared if she wanted to hear or not, it would be nice to talk about Raye's death with someone other than his brothers, with someone who was tormented by their own guilt or regret.

"She was 17 when she decided to kill herself. Raye was much like me she believed in characters and spirits, but she did not hide it as we can. She felt like telling the world, she talked to her characters in public, she was always doing something strange and saying they were telling her to. The other girls would constantly call her a witch, they made sure she was kept from society and that everyone feared her. My brothers and I did all we could to help her to try and get her to understand the world was not like us. We were close, my brothers were not writers or dreamers, and it always came to me to try and talk her down. Nothing worked she was always depressed and she retreated into another world with her characters. The only person she ever really talked to after that was Jedite.

'He tried to save her; I never realized how hard he tried. But he was too much like me; he could not tell her he loved her. It might have been fear or it might have been he did not realize it until after she was dead, but he regrets it to this day. I know he does, there is much to Jedite I never understood until now. I never understood why Raye's death affected him so, until my brother told me of his love for her. The day Jedite and I went to check on her, she had missed breakfast, we expected to find her crying, not hanging from the rafters. I refused to cry I could not, it was not manly you see. But Jedite, Jedite he broke down, he cried so hard he nearly choked, he could not breathe. Even once he calmed down it was weeks before he would speak to anyone. I hated all women for what those girls put my sister through, I was to remain a happy bachelor for the rest of my days, but you had to spoil things Setsuna. You had to get these thoughts in my head that maybe; just maybe I could be happy with a woman, that I could find love."

When he had finished Endymion found himself wanting to talk about anything but Raye. He knew that it was time to move on, or perhaps he was just sick of picturing her still body hanging lifeless above the floor. He only knew the subject needed to be changed before Setsuna began asking questions.

"So I guess you owe me dinner since lunch went so well." Endymion was surprised by the laugh that ripped from his throat as he heard Setsuna's words. Damn that girl she really did know him too well.

"Let me see we held two minutes of decent conversation, stole two cups of tea and I had a mental breakdown. Yes I believe that definitely qualifies as a perfect date. So dinner tomorrow? I am planning on jumping in front of a carriage and becoming a serial murderer." Endymion longed to return the favor and make her laugh. He was eagerly rewarded with the biggest smile he had ever seen and the lightest laughter he had ever heard. She reminded him of fairies dancing in the breeze, and he thought perhaps his next book would deal with fantasy and perhaps even love.

"Shall I meet you at 8?" Setsuna said standing up and once again holding out her arm for him to take. Endymion jumped up and eagerly clasped her arm and began walking her home.

"Why are you staying with Jedite I thought Walter was your cousin?" Endymion asked as they reached Jedite's doorway.

"Yes well Walter is a good man, but his house is a big snug and I do not know if I can remain in such tight quarters with his personality. With Jedite I at least have my own chambers."

Her laugher sparkled and tinkled once again and Endymion could not help but join her.

"Well then my little fairy I shall see you tomorrow." There was a twinkle in Endymion's eye as he left her and his only though as he journeyed home was the knowledge that he knew how his life and how Darien's life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Yay another chapter…goes a lot faster when it's already written, and for those of you that are wondering, Serenity shows up at the end of the next chapter if I am not mistaken…this story takes a very strange very big twist and that's when we meet Serenity. Hopefully it isn't too cliché. /. Anyway Happy Reading!

Endymion awoke the next day glad to see that this time it was morning, and there was no brother at his bedside. He wondered for a brief moment what had happened to Nephrite since the previous afternoon. He resolved that Nephrite had no doubt gone to see their mother Endymion decided to do the same that afternoon. But for the moment he wanted nothing more than to trail behind Darien as the young gent lived his life for awhile.

It seemed to Endymion that Darien has barely ventured more than a few hesitant steps before Nephrite's booming voice could be heard coming from the doorway.

"What have you done to our Mother? I leave here for three months and I return to have her ask me to stick a meat thermometer in her-"

Endymion's anger at being interrupted in his writing disappeared immediately as he erupted into laughter. Nephrite stopped mid-shout at the sight of his solemn younger brother laughing, indeed Endymion was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

"What foolery is this? Can this really be the brother whom I have not seen laugh once these past three years. Tell me brother; if it be a woman that has caused this change in you I shall praise her name to the heavens." Endymion had yet to cease his laughter as the image of his brother putting a meat thermometer to their mother was too much him to bear.

"I must have the answer to this change in you!" Nephrite ran to his brother firmly shaking his shoulders until the man ceased.

"Nephrite if you truly believe that the image of you sticking a meat thermometer into our mother is not enough cause for such a change, then yes I believe it must be the work of that damnable woman."

"Damnable? How dare you call her such! She is heaven sent; she is most assuredly guardian Angel to us both. I mourned the loss of brother and sister for three years and it seems in two days she has brought my brother back from the dead! I must meet her!"

Endymion regarded his brother carefully. There was never a moment when he saw his brother as feeling such, but thinking back to the way things once where showed just how much he had changed since Raye's death. It was a wonder his family did not tie him down and beat sense into him, or at the very least some form of life. He used his writing as a way to shut himself off from the world, a way to not face Raye's death, to not have to face his guilt, but today things seemed brighter. It was nice to once again, have someone to talk to that understood what it was like to be a writer to understand how his characters had personalities all their own. He pushed off his introspective thoughts and flashed a smile to his brother.

"Ah dear brother I am afraid you shall have to wait for another day. I wish her all to myself tonight." Nephrite's grin spread from ear to ear, as he stood face to face with his brother.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her! Aha finally a woman with enough gall to stare you down Endymion. This is marvelous now I know I must meet her and I will not leave here until I do!" Endymion matched his brother's grin.

"Then you shall have a long wait for I do not plan on sharing her with anyone, and I would rethink your statement since mother is the only one with a spare bedroom." Nephrite blanched and shot his brother an evil glare.

"You forget I know Jedite as well as you do, he'll bring me to see her."

"I suggest you hurry to him then, because once I have her in my arms again I have no plans on letting her go for awhile." Endymion returned to his writing table and pulled a fresh paper and pen.

"Dear Endymion, this is worse than I thought. You speak as a man in love and after a mere two days. I take it back she is not an Angel but a Goddess of Seduction. Promise me you will not screw this up brother, she is too good for you. Grab her while she is stupid enough to see you." Endymion's pen furiously dragged across the paper.

"She is neither Angel nor Goddess she is infinitely more, she is the only one worthy enough to bestow the name of muse. Higher than the Gods themselves it is she that inspires my pen and my heart, there be no greater beauty in this earth than that, save perhaps her handsome face."

"Brother throw down that dry novel it is sonnets you should be writing. You have been struck by love and none other. I offer my advice once again, do not let this girl get away, she is much too good for you."

"I shall heed your advice just as surely as I heed the need to eat and breathe. In fact this morning I shall be upon her door, with a sonnet as you suggest and the request that today's meeting wait not until this evening, but yet begin anon!" Endymion ran to the washroom and hurried to get ready. Nephrite laughed at the stream of curses that exited his brother's lips; Endymion was prone to numerous mistakes whenever he rushed. There was a flash of color as Endymion rushed to his closet; a few more curses and then Endymion reappeared freshly dressed.

"How do I look?" Endymion grabbed his gloves, hat and cane; an object which he would previously have thrown to the corner in distaste. Endymion did his best to pose as the dashing gentleman, but no matter how he tried he always appeared as nothing more than a desperate writer.

"You look splendid dear brother, I believe that today you even trump Jedite. Now go to your lady, and bring her here, maybe then she can perform another miracle and have you out of this place." At Nephrite's words Endymion looked about his simple, barely furnished studio and realized his brother was right. No decent gentleman would be seen living here, and Setsuna deserved only the best, there was no way he could bring her here, or should the time come ask her to live in such a place.

"You are right of course; such a place is not suitable for a woman such as her. I shall send someone to look for new arrangements immediately, I suppose it is also time I got a servant or two under my employ." At these words Nephrite fell to his knees.

"Goddess, Angel above, I shall worship your magic for all time for certainly I have seen two miracles by your hand, and two such miracles and I can never cease to thank you for." Endymion spared another laugh for his brother before exiting the apartment and leaving Nephrite upon his knees.

Endymion cared not who starred this time as he ran to the door of a woman whom he was nearly grant the title of being his beloved. Finding himself once again upon the doorstop of his old friend, he rapped with impatience. A shocked Jedite answered the door in moments.

"Endymion! Did we have an appointment today that I forgot to recall?"

"No Jedite, it is not you I have come to see, I came to ask Setsuna if she might come with me to breakfast, or perhaps just a stroll or even a simple chat will do if she can spare the moment." The smile that graced Jedite's face was not unlike Nephrite's and the man joyously led Endymion to the parlor.

"If you would kindly wait here, I shall ask if she will see you. Though I warn you my charming friend, she does not usually take gentleman callers at this hour."

Endymion leapt from his chair and faced his old friend. "Gentleman callers? Who else comes to see her?" The only response Endymion received was Jedite's laughter as he turned to head up the stairs to Setsuna's chambers. Endymion glared at his retreating figure.

His fingers tapped along as his cane, showing the nervousness that Endymion was desperately trying to hide. He once again cursed Setsuna for the changes she brought out in him and the emotions that he could no longer fight. He was too busy focusing on his fingers and willing them to stop when she appeared beside him.

"I had assumed out dinner date was for 8 this evening but it seems you meant this morning." Endymion jumped from his chair to see Setsuna beside him, trying her best to conceal a smile at his discomfort.

"No I did mean this evening, please forgive me, but I could not wait until this evening to see you again." Endymion gave a low bow somehow feeling that it would still be gentlemanly even if he had been late in doing so. He hated being so flustered, but at the same time being in her presence was the most liberating feeling he could imagine. He knew there was nothing he could tell her that she would hate him or judge him for, yet he could not help but feel nervous in his need to impress her, his need to make her laugh and smile, his need to make her feel just as he did.

"Well then I suggest we head to the café for a light breakfast and make amends for yesterday's tea."

"That sounds like splendid idea. Come let us be off immediately!" Endymion grabbed her arm in his haste pulling her towards the door, with little thought to the knowing glance exchanged between Jedite and Setsuna as she was dragged past their friend.

The waiter at the café managed to be the same one from the previous day and it was not until they offered double what the tea had cost that the young man welcomed them with a smile and went through the rundown of specials. They placed their orders and the waiter rushed off to fill them, hoping an equally large tip would follow their new order.

"It seems things are progressing very quickly between us Endymion, and you seem to be fine with that." Endymion's eyes were serious as he looked upon her.

"Yes, everyone seems to agree that you are a good thing for me and whatever feelings these are that are driving me to you I like them and I don't want them to stop. I want to be with you Setsuna, and for these past few days that seems to be the only surety in my life." Endymion waited on baited breath for her response, but again he was only answered by her bothersome silence. It plagued him and made him wish to shake her just as Nephrite had him in order to gain some sort of reply. She accepted the tea that had arrived and took small sips still not granting him any words.

"Setsuna, I cannot deal with your silence. I need your answer, tell me what you feel what you think. You have no problems listening to my thoughts and yet you refuse to share your own!" Endymion slammed his tea upon the table in emphasis of his frustration. Setsuna's face paled and he instantly felt guilty at upsetting her.

"I already told you Endymion, that first night that you had won my heart." Endymion was silent and he stared at her with wide eyes. He wondered how he could have ever forgotten that statement, only he knew that statement had been ringing in his mind, though he held disbelief as to its validity. Had he truly won her heart that night? His night of harsh insensitive words, his lack of understanding, his inability to see her for what she was, how could she have cared for him then?

"How? How could you feel anything for me then? I was cold and harsh, I knew nothing of you and you knew nothing of me. What did you see in me?" Endymion's eyes bore into her as he demanded the answer of what she saw in the man that he believed to be lacking a single admirable quality.

"I saw you Endymion, I saw you as man who was human and was not afraid to admit it. I do not wish for a man to fall at my feet and spout sonnets to what he does not know. I long for honesty and truth Endymion, and no man has ever been as honest to me as you were that night. I know that when you say something to me, that when you say you love me, you will mean it as no man has ever meant it. That is what won my heart Endymion, that is what will always win my heart."

Endymion stared at her shocked. He had no words left for the beauty before him and the words she longed to hear were rising in his chest and yet his mind forced him to believe it was too soon for such an admonition. He searched for any thing else to say but found himself for the first time in his life at a loss for words. No simple prose rose to his tongue, no expressions of beauty filled his mind. He could only speak the truth and he knew that would be enough for her.

"Setsuna, I wish I could say what you wish me to, in fact I myself wish I could say it. But despite the feelings that I know exist within me, my mind tells me that such things cannot be in mere days. I ask that you grant me time and I promise I shall say the words you long to hear."

Setsuna gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he knew she understood both his mind and heart. He reached across the table and clasped her hand in his, loving the feel of her skin and welcoming the warmth of her touch. He knew this was a woman that could make him happy for the rest of his life, he knew no one would ever understand him the way she did, and yet his mind refused to believe that Endymion Douglas Weston could fall in love in a matter of days.

They sat simply in silence no words needing to be spoken as the pair ate their breakfast without ever taking their hands apart. He hated to think that Jedite had been right and that a woman could bring him just as much pleasure as his quill and paper, however with all due regard to Darien he believed that Setsuna could bring him more happiness than his books. He avoided the gaze of everyone else but Setsuna, and wondered if other people need exist in the world if all he needed was her to remain content for all his days.

As soon as breakfast had ended Endymion realized that he had rushed off to see Setsuna without realizing his decision to visit his mother. He felt no fear in bringing Setsuna to see the decrepit and perhaps insane image of his mother. And he felt glad that his brother had taken care of the meat thermometer so that Endymion would not have to do that in front of Setsuna.

"Setsuna, I was wondering if, well you see I was planning on visiting my mother today and it was very sudden for me to decide to come see you…" Setsuna raised her hand to end his talking.

"Do not worry you can go and visit your mother…we are still having dinner together right?"

"Actually I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to meet her. She is a bit eccentric and she'll probably complain that she's dying of something or other but I still think you would like her."

Setsuna looked at him curiously. She could not imagine bringing him to visit her own family. They would never understand Endymion, just as they never understood her. They would never allow her to remain with him and she knew that she no longer cared at all what they thought. They had given up on her and she had no problem with giving up on them.

"If you do not feel comfortable I understand, I just thought that you might like to meet her." Setsuna quickly pushed away her thoughts and focused on Endymion once again.

"No, No it is not that. I would love to meet your mother. You just reminded me of the fact that I have not seen my own parents in quite some time. They never understood me and they no longer want anything to do with me. My father died when I was young and my mother remarried, things were always different then, I was seen as different and unwanted." Endymion came to her side and placed his arms around her. He loved the feel of holding her in his arms and he enjoyed being able to comfort her.

"You did not deserve to be treated as such, you are different Setsuna, you are more wonderful than any other woman I have ever known. You deserve the world Setsuna, and I hope one day to be able to give it to you. Come I will take you to my mother, I promise you that while there you will not be able to think of anything else." Endymion gave her a soft smile, feathers tickled across her skin as she looked into his eyes. He held out his hand to her and she took it, feeling light and airy from the effects of one simple smile.

He led her down the street, glad that he was at least able to point out the windows of his studio before it was sold. He told her about how he had decided it was time he acted like the gentleman he was, with a house and servants, and not locked up in a dreary room with nothing but his writing. Setsuna spoke little, the wonder at meeting his mother stilled her tongue, but her ears remained in rapt attention.

They approached the grand oak door and Setsuna looked on in awe. "This is where you grew up? It is huge!" Endymion gave a small shrug and led her inside.

"Mother! Mother it is Endymion! I have brought someone with me for you to meet!" Endymion pulled Setsuna up the stairs as he raced to his mother's room. He was unsure why he was so excited for his mother to meet Setsuna, but somehow he just had the feeling that they would hit it off.

"Endymion my boy! You've come just in time. I fear your dear mother may not have much time left." Endymion let out a groan, he had hoped today would have been one of his mother's good days and she would not complain of imaginary illnesses in front of Setsuna. He stopped at her bedroom door and turned to face Setsuna.

"I must warn you, after my sister killed myself my father died a year later, it was hard on my mother…she's been getting worse ever since, making up illnesses, and thinking they are going to kill her. Just be prepared for whatever she believes she has this time okay? We'll go to Walter "cure" her and then you shall get to see what my mother is truly like." Setsuna gave a hesitant nod, while Endymion was full of encouraging smiles as he led Setsuna to his mother's bedside.

"Mother, tell me what plagues you on the day I have brought someone for you to meet?" Endymion hoped that his mother would ease off the illness if she knew he had company with him.

"Ah well then two of you can witness my demise. I cannot feel or move my legs Endymion! My body is turning to stone!" Endymion shot a glance at Setsuna hoping she would know not to laugh and hoping that she would not be afraid. She did neither, instead she went gently to his mother's bedside and laid a cool hand upon her forehead.

"Show me, Mrs. Weston, move your legs a bit for me." Endymion watched as his mother's legs clearly slid back and forth along the bed, he suppressed a groan as he wondered what Setsuna would do next. "I see your legs and they move fine Mrs. Weston. There is nothing wrong with you except for the fact that you have a doting son, with whom you spend no time unless you are complaining of one sickness or another. He has stopped grieving do you think that perhaps it is time you did as well?" Endymion moved to stop the woman that was speaking too much to his mother, who was less able to speak about such things as he.

"Is this true my son, have you really moved on from the death of your sister and father?" Endymion heaved a sigh and knelt beside his mother's bed.

"Mother, I loved them both, I was closer to Raye than anyone else in this world, but she is gone and spending my life wishing things were different will not bring her back and it will not make me happy. I miss father as well but I know that nothing I do will change what has happened. I can only change what will happen, I want my life to be more than what it has been this past three years and I wish the same for you mother. I wish you to live your life with their memory in your heart, let it lift you up, not bring you down mother. We have been wrong all these years and it has taken Setsuna, Nephrite and Jedite talking sense in me to see it." The old woman regarded her son with new eyes, which then turned to Setsuna.

"You have done much for my son in the few days that I have not seen him, and now it seems you mean to do the same for me. Why child? What compels you to do so much for my son and I?" Setsuna's eyes welled up with tears and Endymion knew at that moment that he loved her. Three days or not there was something wonderful about this woman, something magical and spending the rest of his life with her would be an adventure that no book could hold.

"I do so much because good people do not deserve to suffer and I know that your husband and Raye would not wish it to be so. I do it because I care for your son, because I see the world in his smile, and because I see life in your eyes." Endymion resisted the urge to run to Setsuna's side. Rather he tried to express his feelings in a soft smile to Setsuna, who seemed to blush profusely.

"You have found yourself a wonderful woman Endymion, promise me you will never let her get away from you." Setsuna's blush deepened and he thought he saw her suppress a giggle.

"I promise Mother, it seems like everyone has been asking me to make that promise lately. I have no intention of letting Setsuna out of my sight." His mother smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Well now be a good boy and help me up. I think we would all be more comfortable in the parlor." Endymion regarded his mother with shock, but quickly stood up to oblige his mother. He slowly lifted her out of bed and made sure she was steady on her feet. "Well now you two wait down in the parlor for me, perhaps Sarah will bring you some tea, and I will be down as soon as I am properly dressed." Endymion nodded to his mother and walked to the door with Setsuna not far behind. He led her down the steps looking back every few moments to beam at her. When they reached the parlor he helped her to a seat and instead of sitting across from her, took a seat beside her.

"You are simply amazing. My mother has barely left that bed in two years. One conversation with you and it seems as if she is ready to race around the world. You have a wonderful effect on people, it is a shame that I do not plan on sharing you with anyone else. I fear in that respect I am much too selfish, but I cannot help it."

Setsuna gave a small gasp at his comment. He was truly acting the part of a lover, and she could not help but enjoy it. "Endymion I simply told your mother that life was worth living, everything was all her own."

"People have been telling her that for years, people have been telling me that for years, but you, you are proof of how amazing life can be and once they see you they can't help but want the same for themselves. In the course of an hour you changed the life of a woman whom you had just met; if that is not a miracle I do not know what is."

Setsuna could not help but fall in love with his gentle smiles, the smiles she had seen him give to no one but her. "I love the way your eyes light up when you smile at me so, it makes my body feel as it were nothing but feathers blowing in the wind." Glancing to make sure his mother and the servants were nowhere near, Endymion placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Those are the smiles I promise to only give to you, for you have the one who have brought them to my face, it is only fitting that you should be the only one to receive them." Endymion's voice was warm and gentle such as she had never heard him speak before. The change in him was great and yet he was still exactly as he was when she had first met him, he was still full of truth and honesty she could see it in his eyes, but now the truth was warm and almost loving.

"Now you two look like a pair of young lovers if ever I saw one. Yes Setsuna I cannot thank you enough for the good you have done for my boy here. Now you must meet his brothers Nephrite has been in town since yesterday and I do believe that Kunzite has made arrangements to arrive tomorrow. Those Kunzite and Nephrite are as close as two people I have ever seen, except perhaps for Endymion and Raye. He always watched out for her, I think that perhaps now he can look after you."

Endymion turned red at his mother's words. Who knew that woman would be so meddling when given the chance. He wondered if she had done the same for his brothers, he remembered that both of them had had very short courtships. He raised an eyebrow at his mother and wondered if there was more to the strange old woman than he knew.

"Endymion do not look at me so, it is a mother's right to interfere in the affairs of her children. Now please tell me about yourself Setsuna while Sarah brings out tea and cookies." The trio spent the rest of the afternoon sharing stories and memories, many of which Endymion wished his mother would have kept to herself, especially the recollection of him dressing in the clothes of his sister.

"Endymion I had no idea you had such leanings!" Endymion blushed profusely.

"It was for a play Raye wrote, and since she was director she could not direct and play the part of the female…I had no choice!" His words went unheeded as the two women shared a long laugh on his behalf. When the sun began to set Endymion and Setsuna took their leave, deciding it was time for them to have dinner.

This time Endymion took her to a beautiful restaurant on the edge of town. He was glad to have a long meal with which to talk to her. The restaurant defied expectations, with glowing candelabras and fresh white linens for every table. Flowers were offered to every lady upon entrance and a troop of waiters made sure that one wanted for nothing. Elaborate chairs were pulled out for each of them as they were led to their table. Endymion immediately requested their best red wine as they were handed their menus and for a moment the pair truly felt like royalty.

"This place is amazing Endymion, I have never been to such an elegant place." Endymion saw her eyes as she looked over the menu; he had no doubt that she had never seen the majority of the food listed. He smiled over at her and wondered if she would mind him taking the liberty of ordering for the both of them.

"If you do not mind Setsuna, I could recommend my favorite dish." Setsuna quickly nodded and Endymion could only laugh. This was certainly a life he wished Setsuna to know better. He had the money to treat her like the princess he saw her as, and he planned to do just that. A waiter returned and Endymion placed their orders with a wave of his hand, he cared little for the food or the price all that truly mattered was a conversation with Setsuna.

"So tell me Setsuna, what do you think of my mother?" Setsuna brought the wine to her lips and laughed into her glass at Endymion's question.

"I can honestly say I have never met another person like her and I do not know whether to be happy or sad over that fact, but I do believe I shall look forward to moments in her company." Endymion felt happiness continue to build up inside him.

"Setsuna I fear I may see too much perfection in you, and I do not want to be the kind of man who raises his lover so high upon a pedestal that they can never converse as equals. You must have some faults just as I have mine. Tell me what are they? I promise to share a few more of my own in return." Setsuna's eyes turned serious, she highly respected him for asking such a question, and she agreed with his reasoning and yet there was a fear of letting him know that she wasn't perfect and that she had many regrets in her life.

"I have been hurtful to some, in fact I have been known to hold grudges, I have a hard time forgiving people who have hurt me, especially my parents. There was a girl, we were best friends growing up, but she was so competitive and always had to be better than me at school. It just wore on my nerves after awhile she would calmly find a way to mention her grades to me, but whenever mine were higher she would act indignant or say I hurt her feelings. It got to me after awhile and I grew to hate her, I suppose it was not really her fault but little things have a way of getting to me. Little faults that exist in everyone find a way to wear down on my patience until I cannot stand them or the person who possesses them. I allow very few people to remain in my company for extended periods of time."

Endymion simply watched her eyes as she spoke. The emotion that passed through them as she spoke was nearly as mesmerizing as her words. She was certainly human and her fault was one that many could consider a terrible one. But to him it was acceptable it was true and something he could understand.

"But my dear you have spent this entire day with me and yet you do not seem to despise me. What fault of mine wears on your nerves?" Setsuna leaned toward him and bore her green eyes into his blue.

"Well I would not say it is a fault as much as a habit, the way you purse your lips when you are thinking about something, that evokes other emotions in me that no woman of breeding would discuss in public." Setsuna leaned back then as the waiter came with their food. She spared one glance at Endymion who still remained with his wine glass halfway to his lips, staring at her. The waiter looked from Endymion to Setsuna wondering just what had happened between the two, he shrugged his shoulders and down the meal down in front of a still stunned Endymion. "Endymion darling people are starting to stare, please eat your dinner."

Endymion was brought out of his shock and began eating away at his dinner with vigor anything to get such thoughts from his head, thoughts that no gentleman should have of a woman that was not his wife. To Endymion's great relief the rest of the dinner conversation remained on Setsuna's life at school and different things Endymion had written. When they had finished their dinner and left the restaurant Endymion found himself despairing at the thought of leaving Setsuna's side. They walked slowly arm in arm back to Jedite's home, Setsuna leaning her head upon Endymion's shoulder. They walked in silence, Endymion glad he knew the way by watching the streets, for looking down gave him the perfect view of Setsuna's drowsy expression.

They approached the doorstep and Endymion embraced her gently, caring not for who saw such tender act. "A thousand times Goodnight, my little fairy, I promise to return without delay." He bowed to kiss her hand enjoying her silky skin against his lips.

"Farewell Endymion, I should not be upset if you came calling on my door in the morning once again." She gave him a look that clearly expressed her desire for him to return for her in the morning.

"A man could receive no invitation more wonderful, I shall be here as early as I rise." Endymion fell upon the door as it closed behind her, his mind replaying every moment of the day and knowing that he could only wish for his life to remain as such forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay finally the appearance of the Serenity! I hope the twist doesn't turn anyone away…I plan on taking this on a very different spin and explanation than what you might expect. Also bear with the angst of the next few chapters…unless you're like me and think angst is wonderful…then live it up. lol

The days passed quickly for Endymion, each morning he arose in a fury to prepare to meet Setsuna. His mother was right that his brother was planning a visit and the family spent many happy evenings finding ways to tell Setsuna every humiliating moment they could remember for dear Endymion. The young man could not remember happier times. There were many days when he would wonder if his mind was finally ready to admit the love he held for Setsuna, but something would always stop him. Something within him would tell him it just was not the right time.

Today Endymion had decided to put it off no longer; he stared through the shopkeeper's case wondering how he would ever be able to pick the right ring out. Everyone seemed beautiful and yet none of them seemed to express her. The large diamonds sitting on golden rings all looked precisely the same and Setsuna was anything but ordinary.

"See anything you like my boy?" Endymion groaned when he was not married he was treated like an old man, now when he was about to propose to the woman he loved he was back to being called a boy. He forced himself to shrug off the shopkeeper's comment and focus on finding a ring. He hit the case in frustration, he was finally ready to tell her how much he loved her and there was nothing here that came anywhere near to expressing Setsuna's beauty or her individuality.

"I want something different, everything here just seems so ordinary and Setsuna is anything but. Do you have something that does not look like everything else?" The shopkeeper stared at Endymion, most girls would want a ring that looked like every girls, except of course for the size of the stone. The man smiled, like everyone else in town he had heard the story of Endymion and Setsuna the romance that they all believed would never happen.

"In fact Endymion I believe I have something that might be different enough for you. Most girls do not like color in something as important as an engagement ring, but if you want something truly different for Setsuna then these might take your fancy." The man took another case from behind the counter and opened it before Endymion. Inside were five different rings each with different color stone surrounding the center diamond. In an instant Endymion saw the ring he wanted. Bright violet stones switched with deep blue stones to surround a large diamond in the center. Endymion picked up the stone knowing how much Setsuna loved the color of his eyes and that he was always entranced by hers. It was a perfect expression of their love.

"I wish to have it engraved by this evening no matter what the cost can you do it?" The man readily agreed and Endymion nearly gave a cry of joy knowing he had found the perfect ring with which to propose. He was glad Setsuna cared not for the opinions of her parents, from what he had heard of her stepfather, coming to him with his intentions, might have meant his doom. Walking out of the store he greeted Jedite, Nephrite and Kunzite at the café across the street, all three of which had given up watching Endymion agonize over the rings that looked exactly alike to them.

"Thank the stars brother, did you finally find the "perfect" ring?" Kunzite joked throwing a soft punch at his brother. Endymion merely shrugged him off knowing nothing could destroy his joy at knowing Setsuna would adore the ring he had found for her.

"Tell me my dear friend are you nervous? Do you feel the nerves getting to you? Are you going to forget every thing you want to say because you are so nervous?" Endymion spared not even a glance for his repetitious friend and took a seat in the empty chair beside Nephrite.

"Boy leave him be, we should all be glad the man has finally decided to settle down. I was afraid Setsuna might come to her senses and run from him before he got up the nerve to propose." This time Endymion shot a glare at his brother.

"Setsuna loves me and I could not tell her I loved her and ask her to be my wife until I was sure of my feelings. It would not be fair to either of us and I told her that from the beginning." Jedite looked over to his old friend, he loved the change the past few months had brought in him, and he desperately tried to ignore the longing in his own heart.

"You cannot possibly mean to deny that you have loved her since that night at my party. Love may be a complex emotion but it can also be instant, for your heart knows your match better than your mind ever will. We all saw it, those first few days you acted like a madman, and it was a very welcome change." Nephrite and Kunzite both laughed remembering the times with Endymion was frantic to see Setsuna and would talk of nothing but her whether she was by his side or not.

"I felt something but I could not be sure that it was love having never felt it before…"

"It was love" The three men chimed as one as Endymion tried his best to justify waiting so long to tell her. It was worth it, he had made sure that tonight would be perfect and if he could only stop the fear of rejection from making every fiber of his body quiver he would have been dancing in the streets. Endymion tried to glare at his friends but a smile and then laughter broke through.

"She certainly is the best thing to ever happen to you brother. I am glad for everyday that you are with her, is another day I see you happy and smiling, not to mention your writing has actually become tolerable." Endymion froze his face in mock fury at he glared at Kunzite. For a moment Kunzite wondered if had truly angered his brother until a wet kerchief was thrown at his face.

"I thank you for the use of you dishrag." Endymion said to the passing waiter who only at the moment seemed to notice the dishrag had been taken from his pocket. The entire table erupted into laughter. Kunzite regarded his brother carefully, after all this time he still could not believe the change that had occurred in Endymion. The man was his old self again, and yet there was more, even before Raye's death he had moments where he would hide away in his thoughts, now he was open and cheerful and everything Kunzite had thought he would never be again.

"So Endymion have you figured out how you are going to tell her yet?" Endymion turned toward Nephrite and tried not to show how little of an idea he actually had. Here he was a great writer, about to have his first book published and he did not even have the words for the most important day of his life.

"I do not think that is something I should share with you guys." Endymion tried his best to look cocky but the gathered men knew better.

"So you have no idea. Do not worry it is easier if you just blurt it out anyway. That is what I did." Kunzite said placing a hand upon Endymion's shoulder.

"No I can't she deserves perfection she deserves beautiful words that show just how much I love her."

"Actually Mina told me she thought it was sweet when I just cried out the words, she said it expressed how much I loved her by how nervous I was." Endymion raised an eyebrow at his brother. He could never imagine his older brother being nervous about anything, what power did women hold over them? He shook his head and looked over to the jeweler's who was no doubt desperately trying to finish the engraving in the time Endymion had requested. He could not help the late notice he had gone to every jeweler he could find in the past three days trying to find the right ring, and now that he found it he would not wait another day to give it to his love.

"Well Mina married you so she obviously does not have very high standards, Setsuna on the other hand…" Nephrite did his best to look angry as the other three erupted into laughter once again.

"Well seeing as you finally got the ring how about we head back to your house Endymion and make sure that novel of yours is finished in time." Endymion groaned ever since someone had agreed to publish his latest book, every person he knew was repeatedly forcing him to return to his writing. Today he knew they would have no such luck.

"I really do not feel like writing any more today. After all I spent all of last night writing and I only got to the part where I say The End." For a moment Jedite and his brothers shared a confused glance before the truth dawned on them.

"You finished? You really finished? When do we get to read it?" Jedite's voice was slightly high pitched his excitement and it earned a few glances from the nearby ladies.

"Yep Darien reached the end of his journey, or at the very least he got as far as I am willing to follow him. You can read it when it is published like everyone else for I sent it of first thing this morning." Jedite did his best to pout and Kunzite and Nephrite looked genuinely disappointed at having to wait so long to read their brother's first written work.

"Well you shall have to tell mother, she speaks of nothing but her son the great author these days. Though I do believe you shall have her fury down upon you when she finds that she does not get to read your book before everyone else." Nephrite said with a smile unable to imagine what their mother would do.

"I only said you three would have to wait, mother also received a copy first thing this morning. I could not very well have mother dear wait till it is published, after all who knows how long the old bat will live." Endymion was graced with three very indignant looks.

"I do not know what to be angrier over the fact that you called our mother an old bat or that you will give her an advance copy of your novel but not us." Kunzite said standing up so that he could gain stature over his seated little brother.

"Yes dear Endymion, it is me your best friend, your dearest friend, perhaps you only friend and you would deny me the right to read your first book?" Jedite too stood to hover over his friend, Nephrite followed his lead and soon the three older men were glaring down upon him.

"Alright I concede, the truth is I ran out of paper, not to mention all that typing nearly caused my fingers to bleed. You shall have to share with mother or Setsuna for I was only able to make three copies." Endymion raised his hands in laughter and defeat hoping that the three of them were not as angry as they seemed.

"hmm maybe we were wrong about this Setsuna. I had no idea that you would put her before your dear brothers and your dearest friend. The thought that we should be any less dear to you than a woman you have only met a few short months ago is appalling. My dear friend, what have I done to cause me to not be as dear to you?" Nephrite and Kunzite both looked to Endymion as some sort of judge as to whether or not Jedite was kidding. Endymion seemed to be the only one to judge when Jedite's repetition was unintentional or meant as humor. Endymion gave a smile and the brothers took this a cue to chime in with Jedite.

"Yes Endymion, after all those years of caring for you, of beating up the other kids when they made fun of your girlish name, after I taught you ever thing I knew, after I rode through the night to make sure you did not make the biggest mistake of you life, and above all after I remained here away from the family for these past few months to make sure you did not screw this up, you would dare place her above I?" Kunzite and Jedite looked expectantly to Endymion for his response, wondering what possible answer the young man could come up to counter an argument such as that.

"Girlish? How is my name girlish? I always thought it was quite the dashing name. Why did you never tell me you believed my name to be girlish?"

The three men had forgotten how defensive Endymion was over his name and perhaps he was rightly so.

"Now brother while I do admit anything is better than Albrite, I think we were all glad when Mother and Father decided to allow you to choose a new name for yourself, I think we can all agree that you have plenty of choices that are far better than Endymion. Such as Daniel, Winston, Charles, Frederick…" Nephrite ticked the names off on his hands as his thought of them but Endymion held up his hand to stop them.

"Yes but how many Daniels, Winstons and Fredericks do we know?" The men all gave halfhearted shrugs in response. "I believe we can each mention two or three of each if pressed, but I do not believe either of you have ever known or will ever know another Endymion. My name is unique and therefore whenever someone mentions the name of Endymion I should not be confused with any one lesser character having the same name."

"Endymion my friend I do not believe that you would have that problem even if you name was Daniel or Winston." Endymion threw his napkin in Jedite's direction in response to his insult. Laughter rang throughout the group again and Endymion knew that this day was surely turning out to be the happiest of his life. He could never remember laughing so hard with his present companions and the thoughts of the night ahead left him in giddy expectation. The more memories and times he shared with his brothers the more he realized the love he shared with Setsuna was true and that nothing could ever come between them.

"Well whether that book of yours be finished or not I believe it is time we took you home. Go and get your ring and let us be gone." Endymion turned to see a man beckoning him from the storefront. Endymion must admit he was impressed by the speed in which the man had completed his task, though for the amount of money Endymion paid him he was not surprised.

Endymion raced across the street to grab the simple box that held the ring which would begin his new life with his beloved. He could not wait to propose and even more so he could not wait to marry her. He opened the box and checked the inscription pretending not to notice the three pairs of eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Wow Endymion who knew you were quite the romantic." Kunzite asked taking the ring from his brother for a better look.

"Yes I must admit it is definitely a unique ring, Setsuna will love it, and in fact those violet stones look like almost the color of her eyes." Jedite said looking at the ring from beside Kunzite.

"The inscription is amazing Endymion, however did you think of such romance?" Nephrite asked taking the ring from Kunzite.

"I am a writer," Endymion grumbled taking the ring from Nephrite and replacing it delicately in the box.

"Pray do not be so sensitive my dear friend, we only want to share in your happiness, allow the men who thought this day would never come some happiness as well." Jedite said placing a firm hand upon Endymion's shoulder as they approached their carriage.

"Home James" Endymion called the moment they were all settled into the carriage. Endymion relaxed in the soft white chairs of the carriage as it slowly lurched forward.

"This is one of many things I will never cease to thank Setsuna for. Even in our younger days I never would have imagined you adjusting so well to the life of a gentleman." Nephrite said once again admiring the beauty of the carriage and the white horses that drew it.

"Nephrite I am ashamed at you, I knew all along our Endymion had the makings of a true gentleman, he was always rich and always the most eccentric man I knew, and remains so to this day." Jedite said once again placing a firm hand on Endymion's shoulder. Endymion did his best to not be annoyed by his friend on such a glorious day but as the ride wore on it proved to be nearly impossible.

"Jedite I beseech you, cease your incessant talking about your "dear" friend. Endymion is clenching the seat in agony and I am not faring much better." At Nephrite's words, Jedite looked to Endymion to see that the man was indeed clutching the seat and no doubt biting his tongue. Jedite knew that his lack of extensive vocabulary was often an annoyance for his writer friend, and yet his love of speaking often caused him to neglect that fact in his mind.

"Ah forgive me Endymion, some days my tongue just seems to run away from me. Tell me how it feels to finish your first book, perhaps I can get you on a subject that will have you talking for the remainder of the journey home." Endymion looked gratefully to Nephrite who seemed just as eager to hear his response as Jedite. Kunzite on the other hand had long since succumbed to the fatigue of the long morning and the tiresome carriage ride. Endymion regarded Kunzite with a feeling of longing. He missed the days when there was nothing that he could not discuss with him, and the past few months had been wonderful, but soon both his brothers would be returning home to their own wives and leave Endymion to his. Endymion knew he would miss Kunzite the most for it had been nearly two years since his brother had moved so far away and it seemed Kunzite never had the time to visit.

Endymion noticed that while visiting he had grown out his hair so that it nearly matched the length of Nephrite's. Kunzite's most striking feature was his firm chin and distinguished nose that often took the attention away from his eyes. Kunzite was built stronger than the rest of them with large shoulders and a tall stature, but yet his manner and ways allowed him to be overshadowed by the outgoing personality of Nephrite and as of late Endymion as well. Endymion forced himself to think of the present and turned his gaze back to Nephrite and Jedite.

"Well it seems quite hard how to express the feeling of having all of one's dreams come true. Ecstatic does nothing to describe it, just as no other word I can conceive comes anywhere near." Endymion's hand wrapped around the ring box for seemingly the hundredth time during their ride home, it mattered not to him that they had risen early that morning to drive through three towns in the hopes of finding a jeweler who could supply a ring good enough for Setsuna.

"Thank goodness I believe we are finally entering London, for a moment I thought James had gotten lost." Nephrite said noticing the familiar landscape around them. Nephrite made a move to nudge Kunzite in order to wake him, the latter of which after four attempts to push his brother away finally awoke and looked about him.

"Sigh it is not the life of a gentleman to arise so early and spend so much time riding about a carriage. I say Endymion there were plenty of lovely rings back in London." Kunzite's groggy voice and almost childish whine caused the others to laugh, and gain stares from the townsfolk as they rode past.

"Kunzite if I recall you were adamant to come along, we all knew better than to keep you from your sleep but you would have nothing of it." Endymion grinned at his brother remembering the long discussion the previous evening of whether or not to wake Kunzite the next morning. The three had been quite fearful of depriving Kunzite from sleep, for his temper was renowned and with his build many feared to cross him, especially if his abilities of recognition were impaired due to lack of sleep.

Kunzite mumbled a response that none of them could decipher and that Kunzite refused to repeat. There remained no time to bother the man for they had pulled up in front of Endymion's now three story brick home. The home was plenty large enough for Endymion and Setsuna, not to mention the four servants now in Endymion's employ. All of them had been impressed at how quickly at easily Endymion had found and furnished his new home, finally using up the retainer his father had bequeathed to him.

Inside large rugs and elegant tapestries adorned every room, lavish furniture filled every room to the brim and one could not help but wonder how a man who could afford such finery had ever lived in such a sparse and dreary apartment. James was quick to open the carriage door and see the four men out before guiding the horses to the stables.

"Brother I must admit it has been much more comfortable staying with you than it was with mother. I remain grateful that you were so quick to get your affairs in order so that Kunzite and I would have a more preferable place to stay. Perhaps now we shall come to visit more often." Nephrite shot a wink toward his brother who only nodded as he headed up to his room to return to the sleep he had been disturbed from.

"Well Endymion this is where I shall take my leave, I have no doubt Setsuna is preparing for your evening plans at this moment, she has missed your morning visits ever since you have become preoccupied with your "novel" these past few days. You have no idea the trouble I have had keeping such a marvelous secret from her." Jedite gave a bow and a grin before exiting out the front doors and taking the stroll to his own home.

"I assume you will be changing and getting ready to spend the rest of the afternoon with Setsuna before your dinner arrangements?" Nephrite said as he prepared to head to the now extensive library to catch up on some reading. Endymion simply nodded as he began up the stairs to his chambers.

"I hope the wedding occurs soon, perhaps then this house will see more of you." Endymion only shook his head at Nephrite's comment and the two men went their separate ways. As soon as Nephrite had vanished from Endymion's sight the young man rushed up the remaining stairs and ran to his room, not wanting to be subjected to more of Nephrite's banter had the older man see him act such.

Endymion had now perfected his ability to wash and change in mere moments. His desire to see and spend time with Setsuna had made him learn to rush through many things he now considered unimportant. Everything but Setsuna and writing had become very unimportant to him. As soon as Endymion was dressed in his best coat and grey vest he headed down the stairs to grab his matching hat and cane.

Outside James had already freshly groomed the horses and had them ready to ride to Setsuna. Endymion smiled it had not taking the servants long to learn Endymion's routine and despite himself, Endymion was very glad to have them. The ride to Jedite's home was brief and it was one that Endymion could have easily walked but he loved to take Setsuna riding in the carriage and his dinner plans would take them quite a distance.

He rapped upon the door and did not have to wait long before Setsuna came running down the stairs to meet him. She opened the door and flew into his arms; there were very few methods of pretense left between them. They were a couple in love and they cared not for what others thought, and after tonight no one would think anything of their displays of affection.

"We have a few hours before dinner, Setsuna, what would my little fairy like to do until then?" Setsuna gave him a meek looked and held up the papers she clutched in her hands.

"How about we just sit in the gardens while I finish your book? I cannot wait to see what happens and I would love to just sit with you while I read." Endymion could not help but blush at Setsuna's desire to read his book. He thought it would be awkward to sit as she read something he had poured so much of himself into, but he could deny Setsuna nothing.

"As you wish my dear." Endymion took her hand and helped up into the carriage, James had long since learned never to attempt to help the lady himself. Endymion got in beside her and he told James to drive them around the gardens a bit till they found a suitable place to sit. James did as requested and they rode around the gardens numerous times until Setsuna finally picked a spot beneath a large maple tree.

James dropped them off and went down a short ways to leave the couple to themselves. He watched as Endymion spread out a blanket and leaned against a tree so that Setsuna could lean against him as she read. He noticed the young man paled slightly as Setsuna began to read, James wondered just how strange it must feel to watch the one you love read something you had written just for them.

Endymion did his best not to read over Setsuna's shoulder, he did his best not to wonder what she was thinking as he read every word over in his own mind, he tried to focus on the glorious feel of her in his arms, but he could not. He could not help but fear that Setsuna would see that the novel was lacking perfection, he feared she would not like it and he knew that she would have no fear in telling him. For a moment he regretted not allowing her to help, then he would not have to wonder now whether or not she was enjoying it.

"Stop fidgeting I love the book, and every time you move it distracts me. I would have told you by now if I thought the book was terrible, just relax I really want to finish this." At her words Endymion did visibly relax and decided to focus on the feel of having her in his arms and he laid his against her soft, wavy chestnut brown hair. He did not know he had fallen asleep until he heard Setsuna's soft sigh as she reached the last page. He had no idea how such a soft sound could wake him, even if the sigh had been anything but soft upon his heart.

"It is a wonderful love story Endymion, I am glad he finally realized how much he loved her. I was worried for a moment that he would let her go. Did you really write that for me?" Setsuna looked up and her green eyes stared lovingly into his.

"No Setsuna, Darien wrote it for you, I told him how much you loved romance and how much I loved you, and he decided to try it for himself." Setsuna laughed at his response.

"Always believing in your characters." Setsuna laid her head back upon his shoulder and again they remained in silence until the sun began to set above them. Endymion watched as the sky turned to orange and reluctantly decided it was time they left for dinner, thought part of him debated proposing to her right there under that tree.

He motioned for James to come back with the carriage and again he gently helped Setsuna up. James already knew their destination, Endymion made sure he would not have to spoil the surprise by telling him with Setsuna by his side. The carriage ride too them to the edge of London to a little restaurant that few heard of. It was secluded and they would be able to eat under the stars.

They arrived just as the sun was setting and Endymion led Setsuna to the table he had made sure to reserve for the evening. It was apart from the other tables and rested beside a small pond filled with fish, and water lilies which he knew Setsuna loved. They took their seats and as expected Setsuna exclaimed over the beautiful water lilies floating gently in the pond. Endymion agreed with mock surprise at the coincidence.

Shortly a waiter came by with a bottle of red wine and began to pour it into glasses. "Your meal will be out shortly sir." Endymion shot a look at the waiter, feeling as though the waiter had ruined the greatest surprise of the evening. The waiter backed away slowly knowing if his boss found out he had ruined the plans of Endymion Douglas Weston he would be out of a job.

"Endymion did you already order for us?" Endymion blanched fearing that she would know and that everything would be ruined.

"Well I thought it would be nice to have the same thing we ate that first time we went to dinner together…if you want something else I can get the waiter to bring something different…" Setsuna quickly held out her hands to keep him from jumping up and chasing after the waiter.

"No it is fine, it is rather sweet, calm down you seem so nervous Endymion. Why did you go through so much trouble tonight?" Endymion paled further. He should have known she would suspect something, he should have known how obvious it all was. He reached into his pocket and felt the box once again, wondering if it was okay to just blurt it out like Nephrite and Kunzite said.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect and I…Setsuna, I told you once that I could not say what you wanted to hear because I was not ready. I was wrong Setsuna, I have known since that first day when you had me running through the crowd to apologize that you were a girl I could love. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me Setsuna, I've become the person everyone always wanted to be, the person I always wanted to be. I can never thank you for all that you have done for me, you are an amazing woman and these past few months I have seen both the good and bad, and yet to me you are still perfect. I…I love you Setsuna, and I know that I can ask for nothing better in this life than to be your husband. Please Setsuna..." Endymion got up from his chair and went down his knees in front of her, causing the approaching waiter turn around and return his food laden tray to the kitchen.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, taking her hand gently in his own, he showed her the ring. "Will you marry me? Will you make this happy for the rest of my life, if you say yes Setsuna I promise you, you will never want for anything in this life, and I would want for nothing as long as you were by my side." Endymion's breath caught in his throat as he saw a small tear fall down her cheek as she looked at the ring he held in his hands. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen, the blue stones perfectly reminding her of the stormy blue of his eyes.

"Oh Endymion, yes I will marry you. As long as I have you I want for nothing else." Ignoring the ring in his hands, she flew into his arms. The entire restaurant stopped to admire the happy couple. It was the moment nearly all of London had been waiting for. They embraced for a few moments before finally Endymion released her so that he could place the ring upon her finger. Before doing so she showed her the inscription.

"Love burns Eternal" Setsuna placed her hand over her mouth in shock. He then placed the hand upon her finger loving the look of it upon her hand.

"Oh Endymion, I…I do not know what to say. I love you Endymion. I have been waiting for this day for so long." He did not know how long they remained that way, but he only knew it seemed like forever until the waiter ventured back to mention that their food was waiting in the kitchen.

This time Endymion smiled and the waiter breathed an audible sigh. Endymion took his seat and motioned for the waiter to come forward with dinner. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence as the two shared joyful smiles and Setsuna stopped constantly to admire the ring upon her finger. Endymion knew that from then on their lives would be filled with the happiness both of them deserved. Dinner went through dinner without much thought and when they left neither said a word but the smiles remained burned upon their faces.

The carriage ride seemed all too short as Endymion feared the night ending and somehow the happiness disappearing with the dawn. The stood on Jedite's doorstep neither wanting to leave. Endymion simply stared into her eyes loving the smiles that rested in them, and feeling his heart swell knowing that the idea of a life with him had put it here. He knew she was tired and he knew that he would return first thing the next morning to start planning their new life together.

"Get some rest my little fairy I will see you in the morning." Setsuna's smile faded not wanting him to leave just yet, but still she nodded. Endymion embraced her one last time before opening the door to see her inside.

"Home Sir?" James asked from his place atop the carriage. Endymion looked up and admired the stars and his only thought was that he wanted to remain under them for as long as possible, for he did not wish the night to end.

"No James I think that tonight I shall walk home. Take the horses home and see that they are cared for and put to bed. I shall be there soon." James smiled down at the young man and gave a nod. James had grown to care for the young man and was glad to see the night had turned out so well for him. Endymion slowly turned away from the carriage and began to make his way through the winding streets to make his way home. He cared not that the darkened streets offered no protection for a gentleman such as himself, he knew that nothing bad could come of such a wonderful night.

His mind ventured to thoughts of the future as he walked. He began to imagine their wedding day, Setsuna moving into the house he had bought with her in mind, but most of all the thought of starting a family with her remained in his thoughts. He looked forward to having children with Setsuna, to becoming a father, to taking his children to the park, reading stories to them, maybe even his own stories written just for them. He could not help but smile as he thought of the nights after the children had been put to bed, the thought of having Setsuna all to himself. He could not wait for their future to begin; they would begin planning the wedding without delay.

He was still smiling and thinking of the future ahead when just a few streets from his home, he heard a voice in the shadows. He looked all around for the source of the voice but he saw nothing, though what he heard of the conversation was enough to chill his bones.

"Aw look at that smile Serenity, I think we have found a man in love." Endymion knew instantly the voice was referring to him. The voice was cold and filled with a sick amusement at what Endymion could not guess. Another voice joined in and he realized that he should find a way home and away from whomever these people were.

"Leave him be, Lawrence, he is of no concern to us."

"I am afraid I cannot do that, this is much too tempting, a way to see if true love really does conquer all." Endymion turned to run down the street, but a firm arm grabbed him.

"Lawrence do not do this. He had done nothing to us. Leave him be!" The female voice was desperate and Endymion found himself glad of the ally, though he was unsure what good it would do him.

"So Mr. Weston, tell me of your love do you really think that she will love you forever, come what may? Tell me do you think she would love you if you turned into a monster?" Endymion found himself at a loss for words; he had no idea how to respond to such a question.

"What are you talking about good sir?"

"Lawrence please!" Endymion once again wondered who his ally was and why she was pleading with the man behind him.

"Quiet Serenity! I will show him what love is. Tell me, have you ever heard of the vampyre Mr. Weston?... because I believe you are about to become one."

The pain that gripped Endymion's neck froze his entire body, he could think of nothing but the pain, though no scream left his lips and he held no fear. He fought against the darkness that was threatening to overcome him. He felt soft comforting arms around him and for a moment he wondered if he was dying and being held in an Angel's arms. Until he heard the sick laughter of his attacker.

"Surrender you will feel less pain." At the woman's soft, tearful words Endymion fell into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Right Vampy-rific…hopefully this won't be nearly as painful as many of the vamp stories I have read…but trust me I have this huge moon/evil related explanation for the existence of vampires…and you know going along with the whole Endymion Serenity thing and ugh I don't want to spoil too much of the ending just bear with me. ;)

Endymion awoke his mind barely aware of the occurrences of the night before. The pain in his neck struck him first and his thoughts journeyed to his attack. He tried to remember everything he could and he was frightened to see he had little recollection besides two voices coming upon him. He looked about the dark alley way and wondered what time it was, the tall buildings blocked the sun from view, though from the dim light he saw on the streets he believed it must have been around late afternoon.

He tried to lift himself up off the ground but found his body was weak and sore. He fell back upon the ground and wondered if he would be able to get to the sidewalk and find someone who could help him. He steadily came to his knees and worked against his opposing limbs. As he crawled his hand entered a small patch of sunlight that had found its way into the alley. He screamed as his entire hand felt as if it were erupting into flames, smoke rose up from his skin as he pulled it close to his body. The moment the sunlight ceased to touch his skin, his hand felt cooled and instantly better. Endymion fell back against the wall his mind going over the night before trying to find any explanation of the night before.

One word rang within his mind, one word that he had remembered his attacker saying: Vampyre. He wondered what could that possibly mean? Had he been attacked by some madman wandering the streets of London? If so more people were in danger. He knew he needed help both for himself and to give out a warning against his attacker.

Endymion dragged himself to the far corner of the alley hoping that no one would find him there, at least not until he decided what to do. He knew that he could never drink blood to live it was unthinkable. His body grew steadily weaker, and he felt overcome with hunger. He felt as if something within him was desperate to break out and force him to feed on what he knew not, but the taste of iron filled his mouth. Lust was overcoming him and he could not understand why his mouth seemed to be craving the taste of iron…the only thing he knew that tasted so distinctly of iron was blood…

Endymion cursed his foolishness, there was no such thing as Vampyres it was all made up for stories and entertainment. If Vampyres had really been wandering the streets of London someone would have noticed the bodies piling up by now. There was a simple explanation for all of this; if he could just get home he knew that his brothers could help him sort everything out.

Again he made to crawl towards the sidewalk, believing he could find someone to help him to his home, or at the very least send word. The thought of being home and all of his recent thoughts being nothing more than a nightmare, brought such hope to his mind that he braced himself against the wall and walked as fast as he was able to the sidewalk. He pushed a tentative arm into the sunlight and let out a howl of pain as it began to burn. Smoke rose from his arm and he quickly pulled it back into the shade of the alleyway. His mind searched for any explanation.

Only Vampyres burned in the sunlight and he could think of no other reason why he would be unable to stand the sun. He thought of calling for help from the alley but even if they did come to help him he would have no way home until dark. His mind tried to focus on the idea of being that which he had once thought to be make believe, and yet as he ran his tongue over his teeth he could easily find four teeth larger and sharper than all of the others, teeth he knew had not been as such the day before.

The Vampyre was right there was no way he could ever face Setsuna now. Who could love him like this, a horrible creature who could not even venture out into the sun. Endymion wished that Lawrence or whoever he was had simply drained him of his life instead of leaving him here to live without the only thing that made his life worth living. A tear threatened to fall from his eye as he wondered what it would be like to spend an eternity without her; he knew it was impossible, it was impossible to think that he could ever have a happy existence without her.

"You will just get weaker if you do not drink something; I promise you that you cannot die that way." Endymion looked up to see a woman standing before him. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar and it wasn't until she smiled and showed a pair of delicate fangs did he remember it.

"You! What have you done to me!" Endymion's voice was harsh but breathless as his body was too weak to put force behind his words. He felt anger rise within him trying to compete with the sadness that took up occupation within his heart.

"I tried to stop Lawrence, but I am no match for him, nor have I ever been. You need to feed Endymion." Endymion regarded the pair of gentle blue eyes that looked down upon him. The woman before him had long silver hair which was a shimmering contrast against her pale complexion. She was thin, very thin, and she was dressed in black britches, a white shirt with a black vest, had it not been for her face one would have assumed she was a man. A long white cape covered her shoulders and made her look more like Vampyre than any other aspect of her features, with the exception to of the large fangs hidden behind her lips.

"I will not drink another human's blood." Endymion watched as the woman's eyes seemed to change black in annoyance before going back to the gentle blue.

"Until today you had no idea that Vampyres still existed you are smart enough to know that if we went around killing humans everyday, people would realize our presence." There was a blur of color as her hand drove to a garbage can and returned with a large writhing rat. Endymion regarded it with disgust and knew that he would never be able to touch such a thing.

"Bite into it, your instincts will take care of the rest. You must feed Endymion and you must feed soon." She held out the rat once again but Endymion shook his head, desperately trying to ignore the hunger rising within him. His body was craving the blood it knew coursed through the rat, but his mind refused to accept the idea of coming anywhere near the disgusting vermin.

"Damnit Endymion, if you do not feed soon your instincts will take over and force you too. If your Vampyre side takes complete control your mind will not be able to control your hunger and you will feed upon any human you see. Now bite into the rat, or I will make you!" She barred her fangs as evidence of her anger and frustration. Endymion regarded her words knowing that he would never live with himself if he caused the death of anyone. He slowly reached out a hand to rat, the moment a solitary finger touched its flesh and was able to sense the heartbeat, pumping warm blood throughout the rat's body, his instincts took over.

He eagerly grabbed the rat and sank his teeth deep into it's flesh. He was unable to contain the growl of satisfaction that roared through his throat as he devoured the rat. Warm blood coursed through his veins causing his body to regenerate and regain the strength that his hunger had deprived him. He remained in bliss until the rat's heart began to slowly still and finally cease completely. Warm blood no longer poured down his eager throat, and the hunger and desire that controlled his every action dimmed. Released from his lust for blood Endymion looked down with disgust at the bloody mangled rat in his hands, he quickly tossed it aside and looked again to the woman before him.

"Who are you? How…How do you live with yourself?" Serenity turned to him prepared to lash out in anger until she realized Endymion's question was out of curiosity and not accusation.

"I am Serenity, I was born not too far from here close to 100 years ago. My father was the man who attacked you, he is controlled by hatred now, and yet he is my father so I remain by his side despite all that he has done. The only way to live with yourself is through cowardice. Cowardice of what happens to beings such as we, when we do die, the fear of hell makes us withstand the torment of life."

Endymion looked at her with sad eyes, before allowing his head to lean back against the wall behind him.

"I was so happy, I thought that nothing in the world could ruin my happiness. I had Setsuna, we were going to start our life together, we were going to be happy, I love her more than anything on this Earth, I would do anything for her…what is to become of us now? No one could love me as the monster I have become."

"Endymion, you cannot change what has come, you are that which the world has come to hate. You must now decide what to do with the life that you have been granted. Endymion Weston is dead, to all that knew and loved him he shall be dead, the only thing now is knowing who you are and what you plan to become. We all have lives that we were forced to leave behind, the only way to survive the pain is to forget them." Endymion's eyes grew black with hatred as he stood to face her.

"I will never forget her. I love her!"

"Then you will only cause yourself more pain. I know Endymion, it is best you forget everyone you once knew. The pain is unbearable, to wake every day filled with nothing but regret, to spend every moment of every hour crying over what was lost…heed my words, forget them." Endymion drew closer to her and stared deeply into her eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of the emotions within him.

"I Love Her. I Will Always Love Her." Her eyes glared back into his, only anger lived within hers.

"Do you think that I did not love him? I lived and died for him! I was like you I would not forget him, not even after he looked me in the eyes and called me a creature of hell. No one will ever know the depths of my pain, I forced myself to forget, and it was the only way to make things bearable." She turned and began towards the now darkened streets of London. Reaching the end of the alley she turned to him and her eyes shown with compassion once more.

"I shall find you in a few days to see how you are doing. Until then heed my advice and stay out of the sunlight." She disappeared in another blur of color and Endymion felt loneliness consume him at her parting. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he found the lust for blood growing within him once again. One rat seemed not enough to quell the desires of his new hunger. He wondered if he would be as able as she was in catching rats, the idea still turned his stomach but he knew it was better than killing a human. He eyes searched for any of the four legged vermin, he was surprised at how well he was able to see, and pinpoint one of the creatures digging in of the rubbish cans. He raced to the can and reached out for the rat and was astonished as the speed in which he moved. It seemed almost instant when he had the rat grasped firmly in his hand.

He stared at the creature with repugnance and wondered if closing his eyes would make the task any easier. He did so, and forcing himself to do so without much hesitation he bit deeply into the rat, once again being thrown into the forbidden ecstasy of the warm blood filling his mouth and entering into his veins. He took his time relishing the taste and feel of the blood, his instincts being completely fulfilled and he believed there to be no greater feeling in existence.

When the rat's heart stilled Endymion was once again brought down from his lust, hatred and loathing filled him as he thought of how much he body had enjoyed sucking the blood of the rubbish covered vermin. He threw the carcass aside and went to roam the streets of a town that now seemed different in his eyes. His eyes easily saw everything just as if it were midday. His thoughts returned as always to Setsuna he wondered how she was dealing with the fact that he had not come to see her in the morning like he had promised. Did she miss him? Was she worried?

His feet unknowingly made their way straight to Jedite's home, needing to check on her and perhaps find some way to tell her not to worry. To keep her from being sad, he would do anything to keep her from shedding tears over him. He went through the gardens more out of habit than desire, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure he knew all too well. Concealing himself behind a nearby tree he watched her with tearful eyes, the sight of her beautiful face brought back the emotions his heart held for her tenfold. He studied her eyes and saw her emerald eyes dark with worry. He followed her as she walked the gardens, her face turning sharply at any man that came near.

She was looking for him. He wished she would not worry herself over him; she should be home safe, reading or sitting by the fire with Jedite. Now that he knew the things that lurked within the shadows he wanted her anywhere but out alone. His eyes looked suspiciously to everything that moved, somehow able to discern that all that entered the gardens were human. He breathed his relief as he went back to admiring the beauty of his beloved.

"Oh my sweet Setsuna, if only the stars had not cursed us so. But to remain looking over your beauty would be enough to ease the pain of my heart, if only our severance did not hurt you so." He whispered the words to her, and though he knew she could not hear them, they somehow gave him slight comfort. He saw a tear fall slowly down her cheek and her clutched his heart at the pain it brought. He would give his very life if only to wipe the tear from her eye and bring her comfort. He reached for his kerchief and nearly advanced from the shadows until he realized she would not be able to understand why they could not be together and he would never be able to tell her what he really was. At least this way she could believe that he loved her, instead of hating him for leaving.

She took a seat upon the bench and began to softly cry, Endymion clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out at the agony her sadness was causing him. He watched as people walking by tried to give the grieving woman comfort but none could get her to look up. Endymion longed for some way to comfort her, anyway to give her hope that somehow things would turn out okay. An idea came to him and he ventured through the gardens searching for his prize.

'The young couple was taking a stroll through the gardens, something that had become a daily occurrence for them. Setsuna rested her head softly upon his shoulder and Endymion did his best to focus on their conversation and not staring at her beautiful hair. They earned many smiles and knowing glances from those they passed, and neither could conceal the blushes that graced their cheeks.

"It seems we have become quite the subject of gossip for London Endymion." Setsuna spoke from her place at his shoulder. Endymion smiled and bowed his head at the man that gave a small wave and looked down at Setsuna.

"I assume it is because no one can believe that any woman is able to put with me." Setsuna stopped and lifted her head from his shoulder. Endymion mourned the loss of her body against his but settled for looking into her eyes.

"I believe that they cannot imagine how such a plain girl as I was able to win the heart of a gentleman such as you." Endymion was surprised at her words, and this time he stared into her eyes with nothing but a grave look in them.

"If they knew either of us I they would have no way to think such a thing. For I am not a gentleman and never will be, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and to prove it I have something for you." From behind his back and seemingly out of nowhere, Endymion pulled a white rose, his body concealing the rose bush behind him. Setsuna blushed as she took it, delicately placed her nose among its soft petals to breathe it's scent and then looked at Endymion with teasing eyes.

"But Endymion I thought red roses expressed love." Her words brought Endymion out of his admiring glance of how adorable she looked clutching the white rose and touching the soft petals with her fingers.

"Red does express love, but any girl can be given a red rose. A white rose is reserved only for those with exceptional beauty who have not been touched by the vanities of other women, who see things as they are, who speaks the truth good or bad, any girl can receive a red rose, but only you are truly deserving of a white rose. Your innocence and charm are unparralled but any other just like the rose you hold in your hand, no other flower this garden is so pure and yet so vibrant…just as you are my darling Setsuna. For that reason you will only receive white roses from me." Endymion bowed to kiss her hand as Setsuna was once again rendered speechless by his words. Endymion smiled he loved to see her blush and cover her mouth with her hand, it was completely adorable and it let him know just how much he had touched her.'

Grabbing a white rose from the same bush he had picked from that day he returned to Setsuna on the bench. Creeping up beside her with a stealth he was unaware he had, he placed the rose gently on the bench beside her, not wanting to know of it's presence until he was out of sight. He crept back into the shadows across from her, and willed his little fairy to raise her eyes and see the flower, he knew that it would at least cause her to smile, he knew it would make her smile, if it did not he felt as if there would be nothing left of his heart.

He watched as more people tried to rouse the young woman from her sad reverie, for a moment Endymion worried one of the would take the flower but thankfully no one seemed to noticed the delicate rose, their attention taken but the beauty beside it. He was grateful to see Jedite come running in the gardens, his eyes darting right and left. The man gave a visible sigh of relief when he saw Setsuna sitting on the bench. He knelt beside her, and Endymion knew that Jedite would surely find a way to comfort her. There was no way he could leave her there to her tears.

He moved closer desperate to her their conversation, desperate to hear any words from his beloved's lips. He slid among the bushes using the stealth he was no aware of to gently ease his steps and slide among branches without a sound. He hid safely out of view just to the right of Jedite and knew neither would be able to see him even if they looked his way. Endymion's eyes were intently focused on the pair who had yet to say a word to each other, his ears craned toward them, anxious to hear the voice that seemed to have been gone for an eternity.

"Setsuna, Setsuna please cease your tears. We will find Endymion; it has only been one day. Do not lose hope so quickly. I know Endymion, he would do anything to be at your side, he will come back from wherever he is, I am sure of it Setsuna. You have to be sure of it to, we must have hope Setsuna, we cannot give up on him." Jedite's voice held a desperation that Endymion had never heard before. He was only missing for one day and this is what it did to the people he loved. He never knew they cared so much for his company. Jedite seemed so worried and Endymion was wondering if he was remembering his promise to ensure that Setsuna never cried. It was a promise struck when the two men were talking about how Setsuna had been missing him while he spent days searching for the perfect ring, and Endymion had made Jedite promise to keep her happy.

"I know Jedite," Endymion felt his heart leap and break at the sound of her voice. It was musical, it was gentle, it was every bit the sound of the love that preyed upon his heart. "But Endymion promised he would be there in the morning, he promised, he would never break that promise Jedite. He never came home last night, something must have happened to him…I try to have hope Jedite, but all I can think about is that he is gone and no one knows where to find him. He never came home last night, how can you tell me to have hope when it seems so assured that something happened to him." Endymion fell to his knees at her broken words that his beloved choked out between sobs. He found himself desperate to yield his own tears, yet none would come, the pain and sadness that consumed him had no escape. His throat choked with emotion as he desperately tried to express the grief that was overpowering him.

"Setsuna, do not cry so, Endymion wherever he is would not be able to stand your tears. I promised him that I would keep you happy those days he was away searching for the perfect ring to propose with." Endymion turned his head at Jedite's words and saw Setsuna slowly lift her head, and Jedite give a smile that anyone could tell was forced. "He works so hard to make you happy Setsuna; the only thing he ever thinks about is how to make you smile. Please Setsuna, please smile, even if he is not here to see it, I know that it will cheer him."

Endymion hoped and prayed to whatever god would listen to such accursed being that Setsuna would heed Jedite's words. To his salvation she gave a small nod and he could hear her choked sobs growing weaker. He slowly rose from the ground not caring how the dirt had covered his clothes and hands, he cared only that her sobs were growing softer and that she was trying to have hope, even if he knew there was none. Jedite took her hands in his and tried to lift her from the bench and lead her home. Endymion despaired that she would not find the rose before Jedite led her away. He picked up a stone and threw it towards the bench, causing both Setsuna and Jedite to turn.

He knew she had caught sight of the rose when he heard her soft gasp. She ran to it and clasped it to her chest. Her eyes searched around her desperately, Jedite was at her side looking at her worriedly. Endymion watched wondering why the rose had not caused her to smile; did she not understand that he was trying to tell her he was alright? His spirit was crushed once again as he realized the rose would not even grant him the smile he so desired.

"Endymion! Endymion! Where are you?! Why are you hiding from me? Please Endymion! Endymion!" Her screams echoed through the gardens and cut deep into his heart. The sadness and desperation in her voice rendered him immobile he could think, his mind rang with her screams. He turned his head to see her crumple to the ground and people nearby staring at the distraught woman. Jedite was beneath her no doubt trying to understand what had brought upon her outburst. He laid there in the dirt listening to her cries and sobs, each one causing Endymion to writhe in pain, curling up tightly within himself, trying frantically to shut out the sounds that only echoed louder within his mind.

He was unaware when Jedite finally managed to pick up his beloved and guide her home, for the only thing that brought him from the depths of his pain was the coming of the dawn. He rose somberly unable to allow himself to be burned to death and yet unable to move with the pain that consumed him. For a moment he was struck with the idea that he had nowhere to go, until he realized that he had kept his old studio against the advice of his brother. No one would think to look for him there, for he had pretended to sell it, he even put it under another name, simply because he did not wish to listen to his brother's constant requests to sell it. The thoughts of his family caused his steps to slow even further, not even the calling of the birds to greet the new day could cause his steps to hurry.

He managed to make his way to the building that had been the home of his despair after the death of Raye, it seemed fitting that it should house his despair after his own death, and the death of the love he had believed in more than life itself. He was thankful for the thick curtains that blocked out the sunlight. He fell back against the once much loved bed and allowed his thoughts to stray to that which he wished he could forget.

The sight of her tears falling so freely once again invaded his thoughts. He was the cause of her pain; he was the source of despair to the one he had swore to always keep happy. He felt like a fool sitting among the bushes watching he one he loved. He should have been the one holding her in his arms, he should have been able try her tears instead of hiding in the shadows. Was this what he had become in the span of a day? Gone from holding and planning to wed the woman of his dreams, to watching her from the shadows unable to comfort her or touch her or…

Endymion rose from the bed and threw his writing table across the apartment in frustration, not caring how he had been able to throw the desk against the wall, not even the sound of splintering wood could bring him satisfaction. He felt fury and anger rise within him. Hatred for the man that had done this to him, hatred for the man who had caused his beloved to cry, hated for the man that had destroyed his existence and left him with nothing. He threw his chair against the wall, this time his rage enjoyed the smash of wood against the wall. He went through the apartment making short work of everything breakable in the apartment, the rage within him was unquenchable he needed to destroy everything in sight until he was able to get his hands on Lawrence. It was not until he was about to throw a picture against the wall did his rage break, he looked down at her smiling face.

Damn her! She has been a curse upon him since the day he met her. She was the cause of his despair; even with his mind filled with that idea his heart was full of love for her. He longed for the tears that would express his sorrow, anything to release the grief anything to control his emotions. For a moment jealously overtook him, as he thought of Setsuna shedding tears so easily, why was she able to let go of the pain, when his sorrow far outmatched hers? He cursed the woman in the frame yet again, but he still could not bring himself to toss it against the wall.

Giving up Endymion crawled to the wall and leaned against it, hugging the picture to his chest, slowly sliding down till he was sitting upon the wood floor. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember any happy moment with Setsuna, anything but the tears streaking down her, anything but the screams that had echoed through the night, anything but the hell he was in now. He needed her, he never understood how much he truly needed her until now, he was not a man without her, he was useless and meaningless, he was nothing, and he was doomed to be so for eternity.

"Setsuna darling I love you, please Setsuna say you love me to. I need to hear you say it, just like you did the night I proposed, just one more time, then perhaps I can sleep." The picture refused to answer him, and Endymion once again tried to force tears to fall from his eyes, but the only thing that would escape were the anguished cries that poured straight from his heart. The rest of his body slid to the ground and he curled himself tight around the picture desperately trying to imagine his Setsuna there beside him. His happy, smiling, beautiful Setsuna, the one he was meant to spend his life with…his voice grew hoarse and weak until finally he was calmed by the gentle image of Serenity smiling sadly upon him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay more Serenity! No offense to Setsuna I guess but I really love Serenity's character in this story, and I know die hard fans probably don't like the mush between Endy and Sets and Sere and Seiya, but it wasn't fair unless they both came from baggage and it gives them common ground. Plus it allows them to recognize the power of the relationship that they will eventually have…anywho read and review.

"I like what you did to the place." Endymion pulled his head out from the ball he had curled into to face the woman standing above him. She looked at him with pity in her expressive blue eyes. "You should have listened to me. It is only harder this way." Endymion lowered his head once again to rest on the frame.

"Endymion you cannot hide away forever, you need to live your life." She knelt beside him and tried to get him to uncurl. Her face had a knowing glance, for it was all too clear in her mind the first few days, even the first few years after she had been turned. She had also refused to give up on love, but now she knew better, now she knew to forget and move on. Love was taken from her just as surely as if she had been killed that night when her father sank his teeth into her neck, the night of her wedding.

"Life? What life is there for me? The life of a desperate fool, plagued to chase after the face of my beloved, never getting to touch her soft skin or see her violet eyes smile back at mine? That is no life Serenity! Do not talk to me of life all there is is torment for us! You know that just as I do!" Endymion's cries were enough to get him to his feet, but it seemed as if nothing would separate the picture from his clutches. His eyes dared her to disagree, dared her to tell him she enjoyed the "life" she lived.

"Fine Endymion, you want to spend all of eternity torturing yourself, fine! Go ahead!" Serenity went to the curtains and pulled one back, morning sun peaking above the buildings and landing upon Endymion. Endymion hissed in agony, holding up his hands and trying to block the sun's painful rays. He screamed as his hands began to smoke and turn black. The physical pain was enough to banish all other thoughts from his mind, all he knew was that he needed the pain to stop.

"Close it Serenity! Damnit close the curtain!" Serenity quickly did as he asked and then looked at Endymion with a triumphant grin. She walked close to Endymion, who was desperately trying to cool down his still smoking hands. He shot her a look of fury before going to the wash basin to soak his hands in water.

"If you really want to torture yourself Endymion, that is the way to do it…a slow painful death and then eternity in Hell. Make the choice Endymion either be a man and really torture yourself or accept what you have been given and make the best of it." Endymion returned and for a moment regarded her words as closely as he regarded the seriousness in her eyes. He sat down upon the bed and held his head in his hands, a move no one other than Setsuna had ever been allowed to see.

"You do not understand Serenity that is making the most of my life. If I cannot be with her, at least I can see her, at least I can be graced with her smile when she's happy or find some way to make her happy when she succumbs to tears. There is nothing at all for me if she is not in it some way. I need to see her, even when I first met her and I did not wish to see her I still had to, even now when the pain would be easier to bear if I did not see her; I have to see her, Serenity. I have to be there for her in any way that I can." Serenity sat down beside him and looked at him with sad eyes.

He was so much in love, much like she was. But words could not describe the agony of watching the one she loved die, without ever being able to tell him that she loved him still or hearing the same from his lips. She simply watched him die.

"Fine Endymion, watch over her, but what will happen to you when she dies? You are going to base your whole existence off of her, then what will happen when she dies and you have nothing?" Endymion looked up to glance at her before returning his gaze to the floor. His mind thought to just what he would do after Setsuna died, but the thought was something he could not dwell on. The idea of the one he loved lying still in a coffin…

Serenity flinched at the mournful cry that escaped from his lips, she placed an arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him, just as she wished someone would have been there for her through her own suffering. She softly hummed the song he mother used to sing to her whenever she had a nightmare, it was soft and smoothing and somehow managed to push all of the dark thoughts from her mind. She hoped it would do the same for Endymion.

Endymion's head perked slightly at the sound of Serenity's song. It was sweet and soothing, perhaps the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, for a few moments he was unable to focus on anything but her song. He stared at her closed eyes and regarded her. He wondered if she knew that she had begun to sing, but he dared not tell her for the song was entrancing and it felt as close to stepping into a forgotten time as ever he was able.

"Come all you gallant seamen bold,

All you that march to drum,

Let's go and look for Captain Ward,

Far on the sea he roams.

He is the biggest robber

That ever you did hear,

there's not been such a robber found

For above this hundred year.

A ship was sailing from the east

And going to the west,

Loaded with silks and satins

And velvets of the best;

But meeting there with Captain Ward,

It was a bad meeting;

He robbed them of all their wealth,

And bid them tell their king.

O then the King proved a ship of noble fame,

She's call'd the Royal Rainbow

If you would have her name;

She was as well provided for

As any ship can be,

Full thirteen hundred men on board

To bear her company.

'Twas eight o'clock in the morning

When they began to fight,

And so they did continue there

Till nine o'clock at night;

Fight on, fight on, says Captain Ward

This sport well pleases me,

For if you fight this month or more,

Your master I will be.

O then the gallant Rainbow, she fired

She fired in vain.

Till six and thirty of her men

All on the deck were slain;

Go home, go home, says Captain Ward

And tell your king for me,

If he reigns king all on the land

Ward will reign king on the sea."

The song ended and Serenity slowly opened her eyes and gasped at his intent stare. Serenity had never sung for anyone before and the thought of what she had just done was terrifying to her. Endymion was desperate to lighten the moment and turned his eyes to a smile.

"I suppose that is the reason why you refuse to wear the clothes of women, you would rather be a pirate?" Serenity gave him a genuine smile and Endymion believed it was the first one he had ever seen from her, and he wondered just how long it had been since she had given such a smile, and how long it would be until he gave one again.

"All my life I wanted to sail the seas, have my freedom, feel the wind blowing throw my hair, the warm sun against my face…" Serenity stopped there and realized that even with eternity her dream could never become a reality. She was always a bit of an outcast for wanting to sail the seas, but he had never thought so, she had made the right choice in loving a sailor, particularly one that promised to take her on the seas with him, despite the rumors of it being bad luck. He had told her she was as adventurous as any man and as beautiful as the mermaids, she belonged with the waters as much as any sailor.

"We are a pair, perhaps the only two people who could look at immortality as the worst fate imaginable, Gods some days I wish I did not love her, and then I think that loving her gave me so much and for those few months I was perfectly happy and nothing can ever take that away from me, not the sadness I feel now, not even the sadness I will feel for all eternity. Even knowing that I cannot forget her, I cannot stop watching her, I cannot leave her side, even if I cannot be with her. She is as much a curse as she is a blessing." Serenity did little too acknowledge his words, she was still lost in her own thoughts, but somehow she heard them just the same.

"Two broken souls trying to make their way, will find what they seek when they each acknowledge the other." Endymion looked at her curiously until Serenity realized once again she had said something she had not meant to. It seemed her thoughts were not safe around him.

"It was something my mother used to say about her and my father after he disappeared. I never understood it; I guess I still do not. It has been a very long time since I thought about those things. I thought the memories of my mother and growing up over 100 years ago had faded but somehow singing that song brought them all back to me." She looked at Endymion and wondered if maybe he was the cause of her nostalgia, she shook of the idea and realized it was just a product of being left here with nothing to do but sit with her thoughts.

"I remember my father used to tell all of us stories and Raye would love the ones about pirates the most, she said nothing sounded like a greater adventure. Her favorite was about a pirate who fell in love with a princess and how they were forbidden to be together. She used to say that the two broken souls would make one when they finally found each other again." Serenity smiled at him.

"I think I would have liked this sister of yours."

"Yes I think you would have." Serenity gave a slight yawn and looked with longing at the bed beneath her. It would be nice to get some rest in a place that was not shared with a father who scared her to the point where she could never truly sleep. Endymion caught her stare and stood up motioning for her to lie down. She shook her head slowly, reluctant to refuse and yet she could not take the man's bed from him.

"Please Serenity, I have had enough rest to last me, you should sleep, I will be quite content to sit among my books until the sun sets." Endymion fearlessly took her hands and eased her down upon the bed. When she finally laid her head upon the pillow, her eyes instantly closed, and Endymion carefully pulled the blanket over her.

He watched her for a moment as she slept thinking only that she deserved more than the life she had been given. She reminded him so much of Raye with her attitude and her love of the sea. Raye may have loved to dress up like a pretty girl sometimes but others she wanted to dress just as a boy, for it made it easier to run from the King's men who were after her for pillaging their ships. Boy's clothes also held up against the soot of the fire she would spend hours in front of." He looked back to the sleeping Serenity. The idea that Serenity had lived this life for a century gave him some hope that perhaps he could overcome it as well, but then he saw the sadness still resting within her eyes to know that the century of living a Vampyre had not taken away the pain she felt.

He gave a sigh and waited until he heard the soft sounds of her hushed breathing as she slept before he went to the corner that held his bookshelves. He righted the chair he had knocked over and picked up one of the books that had been tossed upon the floor. For a moment immersed deep in the book he could pretend things were normal, that life was as it once was, and it was simply lost in a book like he had been so many times before when Jedite would come bursting in the door and drag him out to one party or another.

He tried desperately to drown inside his book like he often did but somehow every few pages he would look up and glance toward Serenity. She looked so gentle and peaceful sleeping there. It was the life he had always wanted with Setsuna, him using the pretence of reading by the fire as an excuse to watch her sleep. He wondered if Setsuna looked that sweet and gentle when she slept, he decided she must look more so for she had less to trouble her dreams. Having determined such he was finally able to focus on his book.

Endymion was so deeply involved in reading his book when Serenity popped up beside him. She looked over his shoulder a few moments but then grew bored.

"I need to feed, would you care to join me?" Endymion jumped hearing her voice so close to him; he dropped the book and looked at her, her eyes glowing triumphantly. He shook his head and leaned over to pick up the book among all the other books strewn upon the floor, and gently placed it on the table beside him.

"Yes I believe I will come with you, I should feed before I go to watch over Setsuna." Serenity gave him a stern look but thought against bringing the matter up once again. She held out her hand and Endymion took it, the motion seeming very familiar to him as he stood up and allowed himself to be led out the door. They easily made their way out to the now dark streets of London. It was easy to find an abundance of rats in the abandoned alleyways and streets of the poor district. Endymion found his heart going out to the people forced to live on these streets, if he still had access to his father's money he would give as much as he could to these people. Then he realized they might spend the money clearing out their rat infestation and he would lose his meal ticket.

They both drank their fill in a matter of minutes, Endymion taking his time to savor the lust and love that came over him for the taste of blood, Serenity simply wanted to get the whole process over with. Endymion watched her bite the squirming rats with wide eyes, he could not imagine that he looked as such when he fed. It was disgusting and yet arousing as her eyes filled with lust and passion, he was glad he could not see the expressions that crossed his own face.

They walked together as Endymion led her through the gardens to where Jedite and Setsuna lived. This time Endymion's eyes searched the gardens for her small frame upon the benches, but he did not see her. They walked in almost perfect silence Endymion knowing that this all must seem so familiar to Serenity, and Serenity knowing that there was no way to talk him out of following Setsuna, just like she would not have been talked out of watching over Seiya. Setsuna was impressed by the size of the home and began to realize for the first time the kind of gentleman Endymion really had been before Lawrence bit him. He noticed Serenity's gaze traveling up and down the tall building.

"Money is not everything Serenity. That is." He directed her gaze to the forlorn face looking out the window. Serenity had to admit the woman was beautiful and she seemed genuinely distraught just as Seiya had. They must have been really in love, for she knew that the love she had held for Seiya, still held, was stronger than any other emotion she had ever known. She looked at Endymion and saw the sadness in his eyes as he watched her. She wondered how he could stand such a thing, she had fallen to her knees every time she was faced with Seiya.

"She drains everything from my body, I feel so drawn to her and yet seeing her like this with no way to make things better…I just wish…" Serenity waited for the usual begging and pleading that he was not made into a Vampyre the what if's the what might have been but she was greatly surprised when he finally finished his sentence. "…I could cry." It was then that the young man fell to his knees in front of the window, for a moment not caring if anyone could see him as he desperately tried to choke out tears.

"We are Vampyres, we are unable to truly feel or express emotion in the way that humans can. It is another curse and blessing that we must endure. I cannot imagine what I would have done if my emotions were not constrained by my Vampyre blood." Constrained? The words bored into Endymion's mind like a drill, the emotions that cut off his throat and threatened to suffocate him were dimmed by his Vampyre blood? He wondered just what torment his heart truly resided in if his blood kept him from feeling it.

"I shall wish for rain then, for then I can pretend the tears of the sky are my own and I shall not feel so inhuman staring emotionless at the love of my life being so hurt. You tried to warn me, it only gets harder I do not know if I will ever wake from my sorrows tonight, even if you are here beside me once again." Serenity nodded she debated whether to leave the man to his suffering but decided that he needed someone to make sure that he did not expose himself. He would be more careful after tonight. After tonight he would learn just as she had. She admitted that there was more poetry to his suffering, his words did more to express himself than hers ever had.

"You have the poetry of a writer, are you one?" Serenity asked partly out of curiosity and partly in attempts to distract him from his misery, knowing the pain was more bearable if he did not think about it directly. To her frustration he merely nodded. She longed to draw him out to talk to her to do anything but feel the sadness that she knew was consuming him, and yet she remembered what it was like for her, and knew that she would wait until he was ready.

"Writing was my whole world before Setsuna, and then she showed me what life really could be. Writing got me through the death of Raye and the death of my father, it was always the way I really expressed my emotion. Maybe it will again, the ink shall be my tears and the words shall be the sadness that is clutching my heart and if nothing else it shall be something to occupy the days when I cannot face the sun." Endymion looked at the window again and saw Jedite approaching Setsuna, Endymion felt glad that his friend was so loyal as to look after Setsuna so. "That is my best friend, I am glad that I have him to look after Setsuna, he promised once to make sure she was always happy, it does me good to see him keeping to his promise. He was always a good man despite the habits that would once wear on my nerves. I was never quite fair to him."

Endymion regarded the friend that used to bother him so with new eyes. Despite his minor faults he was a good man, no a great man at heart. Jedite's eyes showed a weariness that was new to Endymion, Jedite had always seemed to have life and happiness behind his eyes, but now they seemed so foreign to Endymion. He must have given up hope as well. He watched as Jedite tried to pull Setsuna from the window but she would not budge. Jedite continuously tried to get to her move, perhaps to go to bed or have something to eat, but Setsuna resorted to shouting to him to get him to leave her. Endymion let out a gasp when a small tear fell from Jedite's eye. He knelt beside Setsuna and watched as her eyes grew wide with surprise, Endymion wondered if he was telling her about Raye, it would make sense, it would really be the only way to get Setsuna to listen to him and understand his words. Jedite was good to comfort her; he knew what it was like to lose the one he loved, just as Serenity was good for him.

"He seems to bring her much comfort I wonder if he loves her to do so much to comfort her." Serenity's voice brought Endymion out of his thoughts and the knowledge that she was still by his side. She was regarding the couple as closely as he, though her eyes seemed far away. He thought about her words and wondered if Jedite would grow to love her and if maybe Setsuna would grow to love him, he could not face the thought of her loving another just yet, he was not ready to completely accept that they would never be together. Watching Jedite made him wonder how the rest of his family was taking his disappearance. He missed his brothers and he could not help but wonder how they would take losing another sibling.

"I would like to see my family, perhaps you would like to come with me?" Endymion's words were emotionless; he tried not to display how much comfort her presence brought him.

"I suppose you would not listen to my advice if I told you no?" She caught his glance and with a small sigh nodded. They made their way two blocks, Serenity noticing Endymion stiffen as they passed the point where he was bitten. When they came upon his house Serenity for once was in shock, it was huge. She had never known anyone to live in such a place, indeed the house where she had grown up had been nothing but a small cottage where she had to share a room with her two sisters.

"My two brothers were staying with me they were so amazed that I had finally fallen in love that they moved here for a few months to make sure I would follow through and not mess things up. I wonder if they remained or if they went home to their wives and children." Endymion approached the windows carefully peaking through each one hoping to catch sight of either Nephrite or Kunzite. They heard voices coming around the corner and quickly hid.

"Nephrite, Kunzite I wish you two would stay you have spent all day and all night searching for days now. Please you need to rest." Endymion looked to see James looking sadly down upon the boys. Endymion saw that the man looked older than he remembered though he could not imagine the old man growing older on his account. His brothers were much changed; the two cheerful men looked stern and inconsolable. The glanced at each other at James' words and Endymion could tell they were both asking the other if they agreed.

"We cannot rest until we find our brother…or whatever happened to him." Nephrite said the last part as more of a whisper and Kunzite seemed to pale at the words.

"No Nephrite. We will find him and all will be well. We must find him, as much for his sake as for mother's. I will not lose another sibling." Endymion was surprised to hear such forceful words coming from Kunzite. He never knew his brother to speak out or stand up for much, but he seemed determined and stronger now. Endymion wished that somehow his brothers could find him, so that they would no longer have to tire themselves searching, they had been away from their families long enough on his account. He wished for them to give up their search and go home, but he knew his brothers it would take much for them to stop looking, they had a hard time accepting Raye's death and it would be harder accepting his with no proof staring them in the face.

He gave a sigh as he watched his brothers leave the house and head out into the streets. They no longer spoke to each other, too focused on finding their little brother, too focused on there own grief to pay much attention to the other. Endymion hated himself for all the pain he was causing them. It was enough to wish that maybe he had never been born, then he would not be causing so much pain to those he loved.

"I hate myself for what I am doing to them. They should be home with their families not out searching for me." He heard Serenity sigh beside him and he turned to face her. Her eyes bore into him as if willing him to understand.

"Nothing that has occurred is any fault of yours. Your family loves you and they search for you because they want to, they feel pain because of what Lawrence did, do not blame yourself for any of this. It just hurts less if you do not stay around to see it." Serenity looked up to the moon and then back at Endymion. "I must go, Father will be wondering who I am."

"How can you go and stand by the side of the man who did this to me! The man who is causing my family so much pain! You can call him Lawrence when speaking of his deeds and then Father when you want to go see him, but it changes nothing Serenity! He ruined my life and he is ruining the life of my family and you go and support him like a doting daughter." Endymion was harsh and accusing, he could not understand how his only friend, the person who understood all that he was going through could so easily run to the man who had caused it all.

"He ruined my life too! But he is still my father and he is the only family member I have, not to mention the only person left from my time! Without him I have nothing left! And I must fulfill my duty" With her words and a sad smile Serenity left him, and Endymion felt himself grow cold at her absence. He looked at the steps where his brothers had once been and wished for someway to get his brothers to stop searching and have them accept what had come to pass. As he stepped away a familiar tap against his chest alerted him to the perfect idea.

Endymion rushed back to his apartments and quickly found the quill and ink that had been knocked to the floor. His hand grabbed a discarded paper and went to work, writing a letter that he hoped his brothers would belive enough to return home.

To Sirs Nephrite and Kunzite Weston

Your search for your brother will be fruitless, he died two nights ago in an alleyway. Killed for the money he held in his pocket. As proof of my claim here is the necklace that was found upon his body, I am sorry to say that the body has already been discarded.

Endymion took the necklace that had been around his neck for nearly ten years, and one that he often kept hidden under his shirt so that no one but his brothers or Setsuna knew of its existence. His eyes regarded the small chain in his hand, he hated to part with it and yet it was the only way he knew to convince his brothers to cease their search. He remembered the day Raye gave it to him, it had been his 14th birthday, and the poor girl was white with the fear that he would not like it. Endymion could never disappoint his sister and told her he loved it so much he would never take it off. It was a promise that he kept true even after her death, moreso after her death.

He sighed and carefully folded it up within the letter, and placed both in an envelope. Returning to his home he carefully placed the letter in the loop of the doorknocker and waited expectantly for his brothers to return from their wanderings. It seemed like hours before the two tired and dejected men walked slowly up the steps. It was Nephrite that saw the letter and eagerly ripped it open. Endymion saw his face fall and pale when he saw the necklace. He read through the note quickly and Endymion saw a small tear form in his eye as he handed the letter to his brother. Kunzite read the letter through and they both shared a look, neither was able to speak of the matter, their eyes simply rested on the chain. He knew it would convince them, they knew that nothing but death could tear that chain from his neck.

He watched them slowly disappear into the house, and he longed to know their thoughts, he wished there would be some other way, but he knew he had to dash all hopes and force them to return home to the comfort of their families. He was only afraid for his mother who knew how she would take the death of another offspring. Endymion saw that dawn was fast approaching and looked sadly at the house where his brothers now lay, once again they had spent the entire night searching for man they would never see again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to give you guys another chapter tonight…Yay EVEN more Serenity! I know so far she's a bit OOC acting more like Raye or LIta, but I dunno I figure she's still minx enough while having that attitude that only 100 years as a vamp can bring. But I promise she'll slowly become more and more like Serenity as time goes on, and hey until then the interaction of Endymion and Serenity is just fun.

Endymion returned to his apartment and once again shrugged off the idea of sleep and instead righted his writing table and went to work on forcing his emotions out onto the page. His quill and ink readily at hand though both refused to touch the paper. He willed the pen to the paper, willed the ink to drip from the quill anything to get his writing started anything to begin yet another novel something he could publish and perhaps live off of for eternity. He smirked at the thought but his eyes stared at the blank page, it seemed to be mocking him, torturing him for all that he had done, all the suffering his existence was causing.

He pressed the quill to the paper not caring that it made no intelligible sentences or that the words never actually made a story, he only cared about spilling his thoughts, writing his emotions, letting himself accept the pain he was in, letting himself finally express it the way he desired. When he finally read the words back, read the raw emotion that was emanating from him, he felt a single solitary, elusive tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away suddenly ashamed of the tear he had so longed for. He looked towards the windows and wondered if darkness had settled about yet. He wondered if Serenity would be returning tonight to keep him company now that he was assured of his purpose. He would watch over Setsuna, he would watch over all of them as much as he could, but his heart proved that his duty was always to Setsuna first.

Endymion stood up from his work and looked toward the window once again daring himself to pull back the curtains and check to see if the cursed sun had set. It seemed strange that he had so easily grown accustomed to the night, living without the sun ever touching his face or seeing a blue sky above him. He walked over to them and slowly pulled them back recoiling at the light that shown through. He cursed his luck, and the sun and the sky and found himself hating all of it.

He returned to his writing table he wanted to write again and this time a new character was calling to him. He would write until dark and then make his way to Jedite's to watch over Setsuna. He did not like the thought of her going out alone and he wanted to make sure that no matter what happened he would be there to protect her. He tried to shake off his thoughts of her but he found that his quill did just the opposite; he discovered she was the character within him that was dying to have her own story be known.

The idea of writing about someone real was foreign to him and yet writing about Setsuna seemed oddly familiar as if he was meant to write down her story. He started out with the childhood he imagined she had with a father that did nothing but encourage her creativity and individuality until his untimely death…somehow he found himself learning more about Setsuna as he wrote and he found himself falling in love with her all over again as he admired her strength and determination as she fought against everyone that tried to hold her back.

"I thought writers made up their characters this seems to be all about Setsuna." Endymion sighed and turned to see Serenity sitting upon the bed with the pages he had just written in her hand. She never looked up from the papers even as she spoke and he could see her eyes still following the words. He felt awkward just as he had when Setsuna had read his writing in front of him and he watched her carefully wondering if she enjoyed his writing at all. "Stop staring it is unnerving. I like it now go back to writing some more you still have a good hour before the sun goes down."

Endymion turned to ask just how she had gotten to his apartments if the sun was still up, but thought better of it and returned to his writing as she asked. He found himself almost happy when he was writing about Setsuna, it seemed as if she was his all over again, that their life was new and everything was just beginning in perfect happiness. He knew that no matter what happened this Setsuna would always live in side of him and this Setsuna would always love him. He sighed as he wrote and nearly jumped when Serenity laughed. Serenity, his dark, brooding, solemn Serenity was laughing! He turned to face her but his eyes only seemed to confirm what his ears were hearing.

"Is this really how it is for men to fall in love? I never realized what fools you became, Seiya was never so disheveled just from being around a girl, though I suppose I am not as pretty or refined as your Setsuna." Endymion went to disagree when she gave a sigh and set the papers down. "The sun has set let us go out and feed and then I will leave you alone with your Setsuna." Endymion nodded and got up to follow her, giving one final glance at his unfinished book before closing the door behind them.

Once again he found himself in the grungy streets of poor London, he was becoming quite used to the poor and their unsanitary ways, and he once again vowed to help them if ever he got the money, as long as it did not affect the rat population. He allowed Serenity to feed first the expression on her face driving him nearly as wild as the blood lust, he convinced himself it was only because his body was craving what she was feeding upon that he was so aroused. He devoured half a dozen rats before he felt his hunger die down and he looked to see that Serenity had finished as well.

They walked on in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. They had formed a bond of sorts in the past few days and yet being together brought back memories for the both of them. Endymion constantly wondering if he would turn out like her and Serenity reliving the first raw moments of pain of her first months as a vampire. It seemed that the appearance of the white porch of Jedite's home came all too quickly and not soon enough. Serenity left him with little more than a nod as he once again peered in the parlor window hoping to catch a glimpse of the one he thought he was destined to love.

She did not grant him an appearance and so he made his way up upon the roof in the hopes of hearing something from the chimney, but to his surprise upon reaching the roof he could focus in on the voices within the rooms and hear them perfectly. He wandered about until he came upon the room that surely belonged to Setsuna; he lay upon the roof and felt his heart yearn for the woman who was now shedding desperate tears. He wondered if she had heard from Nephrite or Kunzite, he no doubt assumed they would have told her as soon as they got the note.

"Setsuna darling, I am at a loss for words. I wish I could take away your sorrow but I believe tonight I shall have to break my promise to Endymion, for how can I bring a smile to your face when I cannot do the same for my own. But please Setsuna promise me that you will not be miserable forever?" Endymion leaned closer to the roof longing to hear her response but instead he heard only tears. Though it she must have nodded for Jedite's pleading was ceased, and Endymion was tormented by the silence. How he longed to know the thoughts that ran through the mind of his beloved, how he wished he knew how to ease the sad mind of his dear friend…he waited for what must have been yet another hour before deciding that he wished to see how his mother was taking the news.

He approached her house and it did not take his vampire hearing to hear her wail. He ran to the roof and went to where he knew her bedroom must have been. He heard voices and realized that his brothers must have been there.

"Mother please be rational!"

"Calm down Mother! Endymion would not wish to see you so!" Endymion heard the desperation and the pleading in the voices of his brothers and he wondered if they were trying to convince themselves as much as her. He could hear knocking going about the room and imagined his mother tearing her bedroom apart in grief, which was something he was very familiar with.

"Rational? How can I be rational when I lose a daughter, a husband and a son within three years? Three of my darlings in three years…it is more than any heart can bear. How can you ask me to take this calmly?" Endymion's heart went out to his mother but he knew that showing himself and revealing himself as a vampire would bring her just as much grief and no comfort at all. His brothers' voices grew quiet in defeat and soon all that could be heard was the broken wail of his mother. He looked around and was surprised to see that none of the neighbors had complained, news did spread fast around London, it was possible they all were aware of the old woman's grief.

He heard a noise coming up the street and looked to see none other than Walter coming to the house. He noticed the man was mumbling to himself and drew himself closer to try and hear. His words did much to shock the young man.

"Oh Endymion my boy. I doubt there are any pills to cure your mother of this, or the rest of the town for that matter. Everyone seems to be coming in with some ailment or another, most of them with sad eyes simply asking for something to occupy their mind or make them happy or able to accept it. It is awful hard to go from a town being completely happy that the town's most eligible bachelor is getting married to planning his funeral and consoling the grieving fiancée. I hope at least I can do something for your poor mother, I know you would appreciate that much." Endymion was touched by the man's words. He had no idea the town would miss him so much. Sure he was well known and well liked by many of the men, but he had still never considered himself a friend to most of them. He figured most people found him brash and arrogant, especially concerning his views on women.

He looked up to see that Walter was already entering his mother's home he ran back and found himself once again above his mother's room. He listened at the butler that was never quick enough to catch Endymion, announced the arrival of Walter. He vaguely heard two sighs of relief which must have belonged to his brothers. He heard the gentle footsteps of Walter approaching the bed of Endymion's still hysterical mother.

"Ms. Weston I have brought you something, it will calm you down and ease your depression. Please take them." Walter's voice held the same sadness that everyone's seemed to. He never would have thought he would have such an impact on so many people. He listened carefully trying to hear whether or not his mother would agree to take the pills, and hoping that just this once they were not sugar pills.

"Mother! Walter came all this way to try and help now please! At least try them mother!" Kunzite's voice cried out after a particularly large crash which Endymion assumed was his mother throwing the glass of water across the room. He hated the effect he was having on people, he was beginning to think that Serenity was right, that it was easier to just forget to not subject himself constantly to all their pain and suffering. He had his own pain he could not suffer the burden of guilt as well.

He listened as the men sighed as his mother finally took the pills, he was surprised to find that her wailing ceased from then on. Endymion strained to hear the now whispered conversation between his brothers and Walter.

"Those are some strong sleeping pills how long will she be out for?" Asked the deep voice of Nephrite.

"Till tomorrow afternoon I expect, at least the rest of the neighborhood will be able to sleep through the night now. If you do not mind I think I will take my leave, my family waits and after what has happened I want to spend as much time with them as I can." Endymion heard the door close at what must have been Walter's exit and he looked up to see the man exiting the home and heading down the street. Endymion listened to hear that his brothers were deciding to get some rest as well, so Endymion decided to take a short walk in the park until dawn.

He adored the vision that allowed him to see the trees and roses as vibrantly as if it were day. It allowed his mind to drift to other happier times.

'He sat upon a bench with Setsuna's head resting upon his shoulder.

"The roses smell beautiful today!" There was life and laughter in Setsuna's voice as she pulled a few roses towards Endymion's nose. The man sneezed at the tickling flower and playfully tried to bat it away.

"Dear Sir, do you dare touch my flower in such a manner? I challenge you to a mighty duel in which only the best flower may win. Choose your weapon carefully." Endymion laughed and looked about, grabbing the first thing that caught his eye, which just happened to be a rather large branch. He presented it to Setsuna for inspection, and the young woman did her best to pretend to be angry.

"I am afraid that is nothing close to a flower, if you will not take this duel seriously I shall have to declare you forfeit and give the prize over to myself." Endymion cocked an eyebrow at her wondering just what this prize could be. Setsuna quickly tossed aside the flower and went to mercilessly tickle Endymion, having discovered during one of their long chats exactly where his ticklish spots were. He played at fending off her hands, though he loved her touch.

"Please my lady, I concede to your greatness now will you please cease your fingers." Setsuna looked at him with an evil grin but did as he asked, the pair were flushed and smiling and could not help but stare lovingly into the eyes of the other. Finally Setsuna's smile grew wide and she looked at Endymion.

"Come on dearest I am starving!" Endymion shook his head and smiled at the woman who was now pulling him across the gardens in search of food. She never stopped amazing him or making him smile and it was something he knew he would always treasure.'

He looked up to see the sun again beginning to make it's deathly circle, he sighed and taking one last look around the gardens made his way home. His pace was slow and his thoughts were preoccupied. He wondered if he would be able to finish the story about Setsuna, if he would be able to go through every one of their happy moments, and keep following her even after he was gone. The door opened with a large creak, Endymion stepped forward, ignoring whatever fatigue was causing his body to ache and began writing. He was surprised to discover that this Setsuna never lost her Endymion, that her Endymion never became a vampire. The quill broke as it began to describe their wedding day.

'It was sunset in the city gardens, it had always been Setsuna's favorite place, especially after all the time she had spent there with Endymion. She spun around once more in her dress, admiring herself in the mirror one last time. Her dress was pure white, with a high button up collar and shining hoop skirt. Lace and shimmering beads covered the entire dress, she could never remember ever feeling more like a princess. She could not believe that Endymion had given her the money to buy any dress she wished.

"Setsuna the sun is setting you better hurry or you will be late for your own wedding, and I will be one very sorry best man." Jedite's face held a huge grin as he led the beautiful bride out of her room and to the waiting carriage. He could not help but think what a lucky man Endymion was. He sat beside her in the carriage looking dashing in his tux and wishing he could be with Endymion, Nephrite and Kunzite must be having the time of their lives watching their always calm and collected friend burst into a fit of nerves.

When they arrived Jedite leapt from the carriage and closed the door behind him. Before him Endymion seemed desperate to see inside the carriage and everyone assembled could see how the young man was fidgeting and nervous. Nephrite and Kunzite stood beside him with wide smiles on their faces. Their wives were chosen as bridesmaids for Setsuna and stood to the other side their smiles wide as well. Setsuna peered slowly from the window taking deep breaths as she looked at all the happy people gathered. White roses were everywhere and Setsuna smiled at the memory they conjured within her mind.

Slowly a flower girl, Endymion's niece began to walk down the aisle scattering white rose petals everywhere. It was a dream come true, tears came unbidden to her eyes, which she hoped would disappear when the music came for her to walk down the aisle. The little girl made it to the end of the aisle and smiled back at Setsuna. Next it was the ring bearer's turn; he was Walter's youngest and quite the handsome young man. Setsuna smiled as he seemed completely nervous to be carrying the two rings down the aisle. When he reached the end he also turned to look at her, it seemed as if the whole world was standing still just for her. From nowhere violin music rang out, signaling for Jedite to open the door and guide the beautiful bride down the aisle.

With all the seriousness as if she were a princess, Jedite dropped to one knee and held out his hand to aid her out of the carriage. Her white gloved hand softly grasped his, hushed gasps echoed throughout those gathered as the young bride appeared from the carriage. Jedite stood then, trading her hand for her elbow, and guided her slowly down the aisle. Endymion's open mouthed shock at his beautiful bride caused Setsuna to blush profusely, offering a sweet contrast to the white of her dress and veil. Setsuna saw Nephrite's hand go to his brother's shoulder in attempt to get the young man to calm down, and to congratulate him in picking such a good match.

Setsuna's footsteps pounded in her chest, they seemed to match the beating of her heart. She knew that if Jedite had not been beside her she would not have been able to walk or stand upon her weak knees. Endymion's pale smiling face was so handsome and she adored the sight of him in a tux. His eyes seemed focused straight on hers and all she could think about was how much she loved him, through his gaze she felt his love and she even thought she felt desire as well.

When she finally reached the aisle her hands were slowly given to Endymion, electricity shot through their touch, she looked up and could see that he had felt it too. It was as every bit of the day was showing how much the pair was meant for each other. Together they slowly turned to face the preacher who was beaming at both of them. They smiled back, their smiles growing wider as the preacher began the ceremony. When it was time they turned toward each other and began the vows they had written.

"Setsuna my love, no one could have gotten through my shell and shown me what life really could be but you. I have never been so happy in my entire life and I know that everything good that will ever come of this life I have been given will be because of you. I never more falsely accused a woman of being an arrogant vixen and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how little of a horrid brute I am. I promise to treat you like the princess you are for the rest of your days, my life will be in your servitude, loving you and caring for you as only a husband can. You will want for nothing, and while we both may be stubborn and argue I know that through it all my love can only grow and never lesson. I love you Setsuna."

Setsuna wiped a tear from her eye, seeing in the front row Endymion's mother having to do the same. The process was repeated with most of the females in attendance, but after a few moments Setsuna was finally ready to say her own vows.

"Endymion I thought I could never find someone that would understand me as my father did. I believed I was doomed to be an outcast forever, but you understood me and listened to me as no one in my life has. You loved me for who I was and for that I could not help but love you back. I knew that first night when words of such truth and sincerity escaped your lips, your love would be no less amazing and I knew then that I wanted it. All you have done for me can never be expressed and I will spend the rest of my life trying to show how much you have given me and how much you mean to me. I love you my Endymion, and it feels so wonderful to be able to call you mine forever and always, because I know that no matter what becomes of us, we can only be happy if we are together." Again tears fell from the eyes of many of the women, but wide eyes viewed the soft tears that fell down Endymion's own cheeks.

"I now pronounce you man and –" The quill broke and Endymion cursed it having been so close to kissing his beloved Setsuna and becoming hers forever. Two solitary tears marked the end of the page, and Endymion knew that his heart could break no further. He looked down upon the page and dared himself to read what he had written, he reached for the page only to have it snatched up by his self-proclaimed house guest. He gave a small groan but watched her eyes expectantly as she read over the past few pages, he saw the sadness and longing in her eyes, he wished she would be able to tell him more about her life, just as he had expressed his own.

"Endymion, it is beautiful. Are you going to publish this story?" Endymion looked at her shocked until he looked about seeing the furious writing scribbled on the seemingly hundreds of papers below him. He had never written so much in his life and as he looked at the page he realized all it needed was the last word and it was done. That was as far as he was willing to follow Setsuna, he wished to know no more of her happy life, of the happy life he could have had. He would not be able to bear it, but perhaps she would read this, yes she could read this and perhaps understand all that she meant to him. It would bring comfort to her and he could show her his dreams and all that he had wished for them.

"Yes I am." The words were monotone and Serenity simply nodded both returning deep into their own thoughts. Serenity lay upon the bed and looked up at the ceiling while Endymion simply leaned back in his writing chair. They were both content to simply remain together engrossed in their own thoughts, each bringing the other a strange sort of comfort.

"My wedding was nowhere near that beautiful and yet it was still perfect." Endymion looked curiously at her, Serenity's eyes never left the ceiling and yet he could tell she wanted to speak. He debated encouraging her or remaining silent and letting her continue on her own, he decided upon the latter and was pleased when she gave a sigh and spoke again. "I loved the sea so much he allowed us to get married on his boat, my parents abhorred the idea, but to me it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. The wind was blowing my hair and the sun was on my face just like I always imagined it, and he was there beside me professing a love as passionate and untamable as the sea. I should be content to never love again because for one day, for one minute I had true love and that should be enough, it has to be enough…Seiya." The last word came out as a cross between a squeak and whisper, causing Endymion to look at her with worry. He could not believe how much he had come to depend on the young woman, well she had the appearance of a young woman anyway.

He came to sit beside her and placed his arms around her. A look toward the curtains let him know the sun had long since set and he had not yet slept. He searched his mind trying to decide if the fatigue he felt was due to hunger or lack of sleep. Deciding it mattered little for he would go out to feed with Serenity and then return to his place watching over Setsuna, just as he always did. But tonight he would be making a stop to drop his novel off to the publisher's mailbox.

"What are you going to call yourself?" Endymion pondered that for a moment and realized that he had no idea what to call himself. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Serenity. "How about Smith? That was Seiya's last name."

Endymion thought it over and realized just what his name would be. It suited him perfectly.

"Yes I like that. I think I will call myself Darien Smith, it has a nice ring to it, especially if I am going to keep writing and try and reap the benefits of my work. If Setsuna finds it and reads it she will know it was me and if she doesn't it will do well to hide my identity." Serenity nodded and gently set the pages down upon the floor with the others. Endymion looked down upon the scattered papers and began gathering them up and placing them in order. Serenity got on her knees to help and soon the pair were wildly searching through the pages and trying to put them together as a puzzle.

"hmmm are you sure you want to publish this page?" Endymion looked over Serenity's shoulders and could not tell if his face paled or blushed as he looked at the mildly explicit fantasy he had written down He could not remember writing it and yet he must have for it was staring him in the face. Serenity and Endymion shared a look before the woman folded it up and placed it in her pocket. Endymion gave her a questioning glance but her teasing stare let him know he was not getting the page back. Being with her it seemed so easy, so simple to be having fun again, to be happy again, the sadness remained deeply within him, but he was still able to smile and perhaps even laugh as they searched through the stacks of papers trying to find just the right one to fill a gap in the story.

It seemed to take hours but they finished just as their hunger was threatening to overcome them. Endymion quickly made a title page and bound the entire package with string. He gave a satisfied sigh as he looked at the bundle and followed Serenity out the door. They headed straight for the publisher at Endymion's insistence; him being deathly afraid one of the other would manage to get blood upon his work of art. Having dropped it in the box both let their senses overcome them and take them to the nearest location of their prey. Tonight there was little savoring, both gave in to their lust and fed as quickly as possible before the hunger really began to consume them. Endymion did not even stare at Serenity's face as he usually did; all he cared about was quenching his hunger.

They finished and once again went their separate ways, Endymion feeling lighter than he could ever remember being as he made his way to peak through the windows for a chance glance at Setsuna. He wondered if Jedite would have managed to cheer her, though it would be hard considering it had only been a single day since his death, and perhaps even a week since his disappearance. To him it seemed eternally longer; he felt as if he had been a vampire and filled with sorrow for years, he could not imagine going on for a hundred years as Serenity did, if a few days felt so long to him. The alternative though, made his skin crawl.

He was happy to see that she was once again looking at the window, her eyes directed to the garden. He watched her distant eyes and her sad expression and wondered where Jedite was, he thought nothing of how much he depended upon his old friend to care for Setsuna, Jedite was simply a good choice for her, and for now the idea of that turning into anything more was something he did not wish to think about.

"Sweet fairy princess, do you think of me? Do you long for our moments in the garden, close your eyes my princess, and they will be yours once again. I will say sweet nothings and sing only for you just like I promised. Remember darling; remember the day you convinced me to sing?" Endymion's hushed whisper made barely a sound and still they brought comfort to Endymion and he wished that they would somehow bring comfort to her as well.

'"Tell me Endymion dear, have you ever joined in when the Christmas carols begin?" Endymion was startled by her simple question and could not help but ponder where it came from. He looked at her gently her eyes beaming with curiosity and found like he always did that he could deny her nothing.

"It depends, whether or not there are enough people to drown out the sound of my brutish voice." Setsuna gasped, stopping in her tracks to stare him down. Her eyes studied his before she gave a small sigh.

"Your voice alone makes my skin tingle, please Endymion, I would like to hear you sing." Endymion regarded her once more, though by now he should have realized that he would give into any demand she made. They walked to a more secluded part of the gardens as Endymion did his best to choke down his nerves and embarrassment. She sat upon a bench and he sat beside her, she laid her head upon his chest and suddenly all nerves were gone, he could only think of pleasing the godess that lay upon him.

His voice began soft and low then rising to show off his perfect tenor voice. It was rich and bold, causing Setsuna to sigh with contentment and surprise. His voice seemed to cause her body to go numb and float above the heavens. The words of love and beauty swept through her and she could not remember a time when she felt more loved. The look in her eyes was dreamy, completely disregarding the people who had gathered to find the source of the magnificent singing. When he finished, Endymion opened his eyes and turned red in embarrassment at the number of people who had gathered around him, but one look at the blissfully happy face of Setsuna, told him he would do it again anytime she asked.'

Endymion began the song now, making sure he was hidden in the shadows. He began to sing gently allowing his voice to travel the breeze and to the open window, it was enough to make her doubt herself, enough to make her think it was all in her head, more importantly it was enough to bring back a memory of a happier time. He felt his heart leap at the soft smile that crossed her face and hoped that no one else appeared and heard the singing as well, it would ruin the fantasy, which they were both experiencing. The fantasy of the past, the fantasy that nothing had changed. They were both lost in their own worlds, and yet closer to each other than they had ever been. She knew his heart and soul and he knew hers.

The song ended, Endymion stopped singing, the fantasy was ended and all that was left was the dejected pout on Setsuna's lips and a broken smile for Endymion. He had achieved his goal all at the expense of his own heart; he understood it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here you guys go, the all important and depressing confrontation then we really start focus on the fun stuff between Serenity and Endymion. BTW if anyone is wondering the songs I'm using are actually from the period that Serenity grew up in, hehe wasn't easy to find. Enjoy!

He sat upon the roof listening to yet another meaningless conversation between Jedite and Setsuna, thinking for the 16th time that they needed to find something meaningful to talk about. They always ended the same way, Setsuna would shout that she still missed Endymion, Jedite would agree and she would go off to wander the gardens alone. At which point Endymion would follow and keep a close eye on her. He did not even look up as another body appeared next to him.

"Hello Serenity." Endymion was used to her coming by to visit him, it was getting to the point where he wondered what she did before he was around. This time she did not respond with her usual sarcastic greeting instead she gripped his shoulder and pulled him to a stand.

"It is Lawrence, he has chosen another victim, you have to help me stop him!" Endymion blanched and looked to Serenity, his eyes asking for what she knew. She looked at him with guilt and sadness in her eyes, a look that only made him more anxious to know. Endymion turned to see Setsuna leaving the house and looked from her to Serenity wondering who to stay with. But Serenity seeing the woman leave blurted out her answer.

"It's Setsuna, Endymion, he wants to kill Setsuna!" Endymion turned and jumped from the roof running towards the gardens desperate to get to Setsuna first. Anyone who had even watched the woman for one day would know the place she went every night. Endymion desperately searched the gardens his breath catching in his throat, his heart pounding, his eyes looked everywhere trying to find any sign of which way she went. He headed to the rose bushes, it was usually her first stop. He ran and heard her scream just as he was about to round the corner.

He turned in time to see Lawrence with his arm firmly clasping Setsuna's neck. "You said you loved him remember, you are such a liar, like all women." Endymion's fury grew at Lawrence's words. He took deep breath, trying to prepare himself for Setsuna's look of fear and horror when she saw him.

"Let her go Lawrence!" The vampyre grinned wildly at him. Somehow this all seemed planned, Lawrence would have made his move by now if he was really going to bite her…the realization struck him hard. Lawrence simply wanted Setsuna to find out what he was, so he could be rejected to his face. Anger welled up within him and he charged Lawrence knocking the older vampyre away from Setsuna. He bared his teeth and growled trying to ignore Setsuna's scream at this action. Endymion punched the man a few times and looked around for a branch to stake him with, until the memory of Serenity came unwelcomed into his mind. Despite his horrible nature, Serenity loved her father. Endymion got off him, still holding him tightly as he got to his feet.

"Get out of here and if I ever catch you near here again I will stake you, whether Serenity wants me to or not." For the first time Endymion saw fear flash across his eyes before turning to their same dull hue. Endymion released him, unintentionally baring his fangs once more in anger. He watched until Lawrence disappeared from sight before forcing himself to turn and face a stricken Setsuna. She was on the ground, pale and shaking, her eyes never leaving him. He knelt to pick help her up but she pulled away her hand, deciding instead to push herself up against the dirty ground.

Once standing, she simply stared at him, stared with hurt, disbelieving scared eyes, eyes that Endymion knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. The woman he loved more than anything in the world was afraid of him, afraid of what he had become, afraid of what he had done. He waited for her to say something, any of the hundred horrible words that were filling his mind, even more so one of the thousands of happy ones. He faced her, trying to hide his fangs under his lips, knowing the tips still showed. He was tormented by her silence once again, he had to say something he had to get her to talk to him.

"Setsuna please, say something. You know how your silence torments me." Setsuna gasped in shock; Endymion flinched, knowing she was finally accepting that it was really him. It was really her Endymion that had become this creature of the night, this damned hated creature. She made a step toward him, and then seemed to second guess herself and recoil in fear. Endymion felt like crumbling to the ground but he could not do it, not now, not in front of her.

"Endymion…you are alive, and you never told me, we all thought you were dead…your mother." Endymion flinched again at the mention of his late mother. She had died nearly a month ago; her heart simply gave out on her. Endymion decided it was best she know, best she understood what he really was, see once and for all if she could or would accept him. He came toward her, noticing how she tried to back away.

"Look at me Setsuna! Look what I have become! Would you truly welcome a vampyre home with open arms? Could you love this Setsuna? Could you marry this?" He pulled back his lips to show the full length of his fangs. She screamed at the sight, but he grabbed her arm, hoping her could make her understand, wishing that she would not say the words he dreaded.

"You…You are a monster! A demon! Let me go! Please do not hurt me!" Endymion felt all strength and feeling leave him at her words. He held her hand long enough to whisper five words, before dropping to the ground before her.

"I will always protect you." Setsuna ran from him then, leaving him to cry into the pavement, tears fell slowly from his face as he choked and coughed. His worst nightmares had come true. He did not know where she came from but he had never been more grateful for her presence as when he felt her hand gently lay upon his shoulder. She understood him, she knew he was not a monster, at the very least he had a friend. Setsuna's words echoed in his mind, replaying over and over with the image of her horrified face. He wondered if this would make it easier for her to get over him, easier for her to move on, even if it only made it harder for him. A few seconds had ruined all the progress he had made, a few seconds had ruined every thought he had that just maybe he would be able to overcome this and accept his new life. Serenity helped him through everything but he knew that nothing could help him through this heartache.

Serenity watched the man feeling her heart pour out to him. She should have known Lawrence's idea was nothing more than a trap, and yet she could not help but think she would have helped him even if she did know. She was much too devoted to her father, and it was causing too many people to get hurt. She vowed to one day kill her father for what he had done to her and for what he had done to Endymion. Her eyes drifted to the sobbing man, she herself had only cried once as a vampyre, though it had not been the choking sobs Endymion was now experiencing. She knew there was no way to console him, she could not tell him everything was okay, for nothing would ever be okay again. It could never be for the one he loved, the one he sacrificed for, would never see him as anything more than a demon.

She feared the coming sun and debated her own strength in carrying him home. Serenity watched him sob, staining the grey cement black, not caring or noticing anything beyond his own misery. What was so special about him? Why did she look after him more than all the others? The others may not have suffered so much or pushed her away, but still she never followed them home or visited them. Serenity sighed it was too hard to ignore that something was truly different about Endymion, he was there for her as much as she was there for him, no one had ever done that for her before.

"Endymion please you must get up, the sun will be out soon! Endymion Please! I do not know if I can carry you the whole way!" Endymion tried to shrug her off not caring for her words. He needed her comfort, even if he was not ready to move, or accept what his own eyes had seen.

"Leave me Serenity, burning to death would be less painful. It would do the world a favor if I was really dead. Please Serenity, you do not deserve this, just go." His words tore at her heart, she knew at that moment nothing could make her leave him. They were two of a kind; they were two miserable souls that for some reason could feel a little bit of comfort and a little bit of happiness when they were together. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I will not leave Endymion, if you want to burn to death than I shall as well. I have lived for much too long anyway." Serenity pulled herself closer to him, glad that it was late enough that no one was walking by to see them in such a position. Endymion was fighting frustration and anger, he wanted to be left alone to die, why could she not understand that? He needed to die, he deserved to die and rot in hell for the demon that he was, for the demon she saw him as. He tried to push Serenity off to get her to leave, to let him die alone as he wanted. His attempts were futile, her desperate grip growing stronger with each attempt.

"Please Serenity, I could not bear to see you die today. There is nothing left for my life. She was afraid of me, my Setsuna was afraid of me. Oh Gods, banish that face from my mind, let me die without her look of horror burned into my eyes." Serenity pulled on arm free and slowly stroked his hair, she had no idea why she thought it would bring him comfort, but his sobs grew weaker with her touch.

"Endymion, you have much to live for. Your book remember that will be out in three days. We were doing so good you and I, we were managing to smile and accept things, I had not smiled in a century until you came along Endymion, please for my sake, let us go home. I need you Endymion, I will not let you die." Her words only seemed to anger Endymion further. Why did she not realize that he was a demon? Could she not see that he did not deserve to live? Why must she depend on him so? Each question only increased his anger at her. An arm lashed out with amazing strength, back handing Serenity across the face and pushing her off of him. He grinned in forlorn satisfaction and went back to his misery certain that she would understand then.

Serenity touched her cheek tenderly wondering if it would swell up or bruise like a human injury would, the puffiness she already felt confirmed her thoughts. The hit only pushed Serenity further to save her friend from the darkness that was consuming him. She would not let him fall as she did, she would not let him suffer the pain and guilt she suffered from those nights. She crawled back to his body, realizing that she would simply have to try and carry him all the way back. Her vampyre strength was significantly better than her 20 year old human self, though it was carrying a grown man three blocks that was under question.

She did her best to ignore his protests as she gently strained to lift his heavy, reluctant body. Any of the others she would have left to die, especially if they had hit her, but Endymion was different, Endymion could not die. Finally lifting him up to her chest, groaning and clutching him firmly, she began walking as fast as she was able to his apartment. Scanning the horizon she realized dawn would be there upon the hour. His body grew heavy with every step, his unceasing tears and sobbing were of little help, nor were his half hearted attempts to free himself.

She collapsed inside his apartment building just as the sun was peaking over the trees. She made no attempts to bring him up the three flights of stairs, deciding instead that she would watch over him and would deal with anyone who tried to do something about it. She sat beside him exhausted and began absentmindedly stroking his hair, unaware that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion, until his screams of terror caused her to jump. She knelt beside him and whispered every soothing word she could think of, finally deciding to sing her favorite song once again, knowing the effect it had had on him the first time. Serenity smiled softly when his cries stilled and he settled back into a peaceful sleep. Yes, she would watch over him, she would watch over him for all eternity.

Endymion awoke in his own bed, covers draped over him and with a head upon his chest. He did not even have to look to know it was Serenity, who else would stand by him. His head ached and he tired to ignore the rush of memories that came to him, the flashes from last night's nightmare, the only thing confirming it was real was the memory of hitting Serenity. Not even in his worst nightmares could he imagine hitting a woman, especially not Serenity. He looked to see the dark bruise that covered her cheek and did his best to ignore the queasiness that threatened to overcome him. Had he really done that to her? His memories becoming clearer he saw all that happened and felt the pain fill him again; an involuntary cry escaped his lips, waking Serenity.

Her head snapped up and stared at him, Endymion could see the fear in her eyes causing her to stiffen and be on her guard. The knowledge that even Serenity feared him was too much to bear; he left out a growl and leapt from the bed. Without words he pushed her to the door, but upon reaching the frame she held still no matter how hard he pushed. Just like the night before she could not leave him. He needed her and she needed him.

Growling in frustration he gave up deciding instead to shatter the new writing table and chairs he had acquired after his last rampage. This time nothing was free of his fury, not even the picture of Setsuna which he shattered in his hands, relishing the feel of his own blood running down his arm. Physical pain was much easier to bear, much easier to understand, it did not plague him with mindless questions, it was simple and it did much to mask the pain of his emotions. Serenity watched on in mute horror, half expecting him to pull back the curtains and burn himself alive. She watched as he ripped apart his beloved books, shattered all the plates, but it was not until he moved to smash his beloved quill and ink well against the wall did she move to restrain him. If he ever came out of his anger he would need his beloved writing to get him through it, just as it had the last time.

Endymion clutched the inkwell and once again pushed Serenity away. He needed to be alone he did not need her or anyone to see him this way. He wanted everything to end, to just stop and leave him alone, alone to his misery, alone to his thoughts. But it seemed as if life continued just to cause him more pain, it ripped his heart out continuously even once he had learned to accept his new existence it found a new way to tear apart his soul. He wished to wipe his very existence away so that none of this would have ever happened, he would never have been hurt by the one he loved, he never would have hurt his family, and they would all exist happily without him.

Serenity watched wishing she could find a way into his thoughts and somehow ease his pain, or convince him that life was worth living. She settled for simply watching and waiting until the time when he did need her and asked for her company. The day wore on Endymion destroying everything but the inkwell and quill that Serenity had confiscated. She would have tried to save some of the books but she did not know which of them were his favorites. Though she did save the Donne book for herself, his writing suited her too much to be destroyed. She had tried once or twice to stop the bleeding that was now coating the floor, but he seemed to enjoy the pain his wounds brought him.

She watched through the hours as he fell deeper into his depression and anger, she did her best to bring him food to eat, though most of the time the rats were thrown against the wall in disgust. She stayed with him never returning to Lawrence, she knew he would assume she was with Endymion. He had been calling her foolish with spending all of her time with such a weakling. She no longer cared for him; her place was on her own or with Endymion, even if he seemed to want nothing to do with her. She touched the bruise upon her cheek, happy to see that it was already beginning to heal. Looking at the cuts that covered Endymion's arms and hands, it was apparent that he would not heal as easily.

Having torn about everything he could grasp he began beating upon the floorboards in frustration. It was not long before exhaustion overtook him once more and Endymion fell into a deep sleep. Sighing in relief Serenity went to carry him to the bed and finally bandage the cuts that covered his hands and arms. She watched over him through the night, leaving only to feed, hoping that he would have the strength to feed himself once he awoke. Her gaze constantly ventured out the windows, wondering what Lawrence would do when she no longer returned to his side. Serenity pitied the life her father had led and yet she could never forgive him the things he had done, she was finally able to accept that now.

When night fell once again, Serenity knew where Endymion would want her most. She gave one last worried glance his way before finding her way to Jedite's rooftop. She listened in on one mundane conversation after another, and nearly leapt for joy when they bid each other goodnight. She turned to return to Endymion's when she saw the young woman steal out the front door and out into the night. Serenity diligently followed the young woman out to the gardens, and watched as she looked to and fro, her eyes searching for something.

"Endymion? Endymion are you out there?" Serenity bared her teeth in anger the girl had some nerve calling the name of the one she had betrayed. She watched as Setsuna continued to wander the gardens looking behind the trees and in the shadows. "Endymion please, I know you are out there somewhere…" Serenity watched as the woman continued circling the gardens, it seemed as if she was going to continue doing so until Endymion appeared. Giving a groan she leapt from the trees where she was hidden and landed beside her.

"Why do you call his name?" Setsuna gasped as she saw the woman before her, with an evil glint in her eye and fangs bared. "He is not here for you tonight, I have come in his stead, he has yet to recover from your betrayal. I have been by his side until now knowing that he would rather I look over you than him. Go home now, the sun will rise soon and I will no longer be responsible for your safety." Serenity turned to leave when Setsuna grabbed her arm. Serenity hissed in anger causing Setsuna to pull back in fear, but still she stayed.

"Please I would like to speak to him; I need to see him again." Setsuna's voice was shaky and unsure; Serenity knew that the young woman would not be able to love Endymion as he was now, though it seemed as if Setsuna felt obligated to try.

"I will not bring him here just for you to hurt him again. He does not deserve that from anyone, much less you." Serenity was once again surprised at how fiercely she defended Endymion, but she was able to justify it by seeing how much pain this woman had put him through. It was enough to make her hate humans, or at the very least this human. Setsuna gave a small nod at her words but she was still determined.

"I know that I cannot love what he has become but I love who he was enough to let us end on better terms. Please let him know that I wish to see him." The honesty in the woman's voice was alluring to Serenity. It was quite novel to her and she enjoyed it, maybe Setsuna would be the one to get him out of the state she was in. Serenity circled the woman trying her best to scare her, she wanted Setsuna to know that she would not be played with and that she would not allow Endymion to be played with.

"In two days I shall inform him of your request, until then I shall be watching over you, he suffers greatly on your behalf and he has sacrificed everything because of his love. Go home now." This time Serenity's voice held no hint of a request, the sun would be up in less than two hours, and she was normally safely indoors by now. Serenity breathed a silent sigh of relief when the woman nodded and turned towards home. Serenity did her duty and followed her until she reached her door before returning to Endymion's side.

Serenity opened the door softly; sad to see that Endymion had not moved from the position she had left him in. She knelt by his side and stroked his hair, hoping that he would awake soon, he needed at the very least to feed. She wondered if he would awake if she brought him a rat to drink from, or perhaps poured the blood upon his lips. She could not help but worry over him and she did bother anymore with wondering why he was so different. All she knew was that he was different and that was good enough for her. Serenity spent the day by his side never once getting up from her position. She talked to him telling him about her life and the things she had experienced as a vampyre, hoping that some of it got through to him and maybe something would wake him up. She sang to him too, but to no avail, by nightfall she gave up once again. Roaming the streets mindlessly making her way to Jedite's until something caught her eye.

There in a shop window was Endymion's book. The one she had talked him into publishing the one he had written about his beloved Setsuna. She looked and saw that the store was still open though the man seemed about to close the shop. Serenity pushed the door open before he could close it and grabbing three copies of the book pushed them on the counter and waited impatiently for the man to ring them up. She had somewhere to be, and she had a plan for these books. The man looked at her strangely but rang the books up anyway, shaking his head as the woman snatched them up and dashed out the door. She braced herself for another evening of boring conversation though she hoped tonight Setsuna would once again leave for the gardens, otherwise Serenity would be forced to leave her copy upon the doorstep.

Arriving on the roof and hearing both of them talking over dinner, she lay back upon the shingles and began reading Endymion's book. She loved his eloquence and his passion, even if she found it wasted upon Setsuna. She was drawn into the book, and tried her best to at least recognize that the pair were still talking. It amazed her that they rarely seemed to have evening company; she had thought that was something that was done in this day and age. She decided not to think too much upon it, maybe they were still mourning Endymion, or they were just not sociable people. After all their conversations did seem pretty dull to her.

The opening and closing of the front door jolted Serenity from her book and once again she took to the shadows following Setsuna, as always to the gardens. Serenity began to wonder just what it was that drew her to the gardens, Endymion's novel suggested that it was a special place to them, but Serenity thought that would only make it be filled with bad memories. It was none of her business, but she was a woman driven by curiosity. This time Setsuna did not bother looking left and right she simply found a secluded spot.

"Hello? Are…Are you there? I wanted to ask about Endymion…is…is he ok?" Serenity grumbled debating whether or not this woman was more trouble than she was worth. Still she jumped down allowing her curiosity to be fulfilled, she began to think that she had been a cat in another life, even if she felt like she had been a vampyre for all eternity.

"What is it you wish?" Serenity kept her voice cold and steady. She would give nothing away to this emotionless human. They were all so selfish and spoiled, why were all of them too absorbed in their own world to see how things could be if they all got along?

"Why do you treat me so? Could you as a human love a vampyre?" Serenity approached the woman, her eyes turning black, staring deep into hers.

"Love is uncompromising, unending and is impeded by nothing. I would have loved Seiya no matter what he was. Endymion deserved that from you." Setsuna's faced grimaced and Serenity felt satisfaction in getting the foolish girl to realize just what she had done to him. Deciding now was as good a time as ever she pulled a book from her coat pocket. "Here it would do you good to read this and realize just what love is. He wrote that just after it happened." Serenity tossed the book at her feet. Not caring if the woman cared enough to pick it up, though if she did have any feelings for Endymion, she knew that she would want to read it.

"Wait! Who are you? Why do you look after Endymion?" Serenity looked into the woman's eyes and knew what she was really asking. How dare she wonder whether or not Endymion had found someone new, she had no right to judge him!

"I am Serenity, I was there when Endymion was attacked. I was there when he wished for death. I was there when he suffered such agony knowing he would never be able to hold you again. I was there when you rejected him, when he laid upon this ground waiting for the sun to burn him alive. I was there when he tore apart nearly everything he loved until his hands and arms were bleeding upon the floor. I look after him because we are kindred him and I. Both rejected by the ones we loved for that which we could not control. Go home, I have had enough watching you for one night. I shall tell Endymion of your request." Serenity turned and left to hide once again amongst the shadows until Setsuna finally made her way home.

Serenity sighed and slowly made her way along the well known path. Never bothering to look up from the ground below her. She cared not for the scenery and she knew the way well enough.

"Where have you been my daughter?" Serenity flinched at the voice she knew all too well. The voice that had been her companion for nearly a century. She looked up to face him, hating the malicious grin she saw there. She wondered why it took her so long to see him for what he was, a cold heartless monster. She stared deep into his eyes, for once not feeling afraid. She was stronger than him, she had always been stronger than him. He depended on hurting other people just as he had been hurt in order to deal with his suffering, she was able to handle it on her own without hurting others, at least she had thought she could handle it on her own until she met Endymion.

"I have been attending to my own business Lawrence, so where I have been is none of yours. Please allow me to go. You are not in any position to push me father, and you know it." Lawrence studied her as if debating whether or not she would actually fight him. The black look in her eyes betrayed the ferocity of her emotions and he thought it best to leave his daughter be for the time being.

"I will return for you daughter, and despite what you think I am more of a match for you than you believe." Serenity simply glared not even bothering to show her fangs, her father knew that she could over power him, and that she was now willing to use that power, and that was enough for her. He would never make good on his idle threats, and it relived her to know that she was finally free of him. She walked away not even caring that he was watching where she went. He knew better than to cross her, she had been chosen and she had been granted a power that he was sorely lacking.

She arrived back home, or to the place she just now realized she was calling home, having told off Lawrence she would need to find a new place to live. She opened the door, dejected once again to see that Endymion had yet to move. It seemed to be taking quite a toll upon his mind, she could only hope that when he awoke he would be able to accept all that had happened. She wondered if telling him that Setsuna wished to speak to him would get through enough for him to awaken out of his coma.

Serenity went again to his bedside kneeling beside him she gently stroked his hair. "Endymion, I've been watching over Setsuna for you. She has been asking for you, she wants to see you. I think she is actually worried over you. I am too, please wake up." She was happy to see his eyes blink only to see them close again. She gave a sigh and decided to sing a song that would appeal to a romantic such as he. Serenity's rich voice echoed though the spacious apartment and seemed to alight the place with music, a sound which could do nothing but awaken the distraught man at her side.

"O can't you see yon little turtle dove

Sitting under the mulberry tree?

See how that she doth mourn for her true love:

And I shall mourn for thee, my dear,

And I shall mourn for thee.

O fare thee well, my little turtle dove,

And fare thee well for a-while;

But though I go I'll surely come again,

If I go ten thousand mile, my dear,

If I go ten thousand mile.

Ten thousand mile is very far away,

For you to return to me,

You leave me here to lament, and well-a-day!

My tears you will not see, my love,

My tears you will not see.

The crow that's black, my little turtle dove,

Shall change its colour white;

Before I'm false to the maiden I love,

The noon-day shall be night, my dear,

The noon-day shall be night.

The hills shall fly, my little turtle dove,

The roaring billows burn,

Before my heart shall suffer me to fail,

Or I a traitor turn, my dear,

Or I a traitor turn."

She allowed herself to be overcome with the music, singing just as she used to, knowing that no one was listening. Endymion opened his eyes and was for the first time in his life struck by the beauty of Serenity and the wonderful sound of her voice clouded his emotions once again. He let it put him in a trance until once he knew the lyrics he began to softly sing along adding an all to perfect harmony to her sweet soprano.

Serenity was too into her singing to notice that Endymion's voice joining her own meant that he had finally awoken. When the song finally ended the faced each other, allowing the harshness of the world and the sadness that consumed them return. Serenity looked at him for a great while, fighting the urge to hug him in her happiness at seeing him awake. They were simply friends and nothing more, they would never be anything more. Though as she looked into his eyes she began to wonder if just maybe she would want more from him, if she was ready to move on from Seiya. It had been nearly a century and yet his memory still tormented her dreams…dreams. That thought brought back to her the knowledge that she had not slept in days, too busy looking after both Endymion and Setsuna. Without a word to Endymion she fell back against his bed, fast asleep.

Endymion smiled down at her, gratitude overwhelming him as he realized all that Serenity had done for him. He gently pulled the covers over her and placed her head softly on a pillow. He watched her for a moment until he noticed something upon the floor. He picked it up only to realize it was his book, he smiled slightly, the picture of the white rose on the cover was just as he wanted it. He smiled and flipped through the pages, knowing that Serenity must have seen it and picked it up for him. He looked back towards the woman sleeping on the bed, he did depend on her greatly, and he had no idea what would have happened to him had it not been for her. She was definitely the most loyal friend he had ever had.

He went to sit upon his comfy chairs in the corner only to realize that they were nothing but splinters and torn fabric. Looking about his apartment he noticed that there was nothing that had not been completely destroyed. He looked around the apartment despairing when he could not find his quill and inkwell, his two most prized possessions. He looked everywhere hoping against hope that he had not destroyed them in his rage as well. He tore through the rubble not caring for a moment of the noise he made. He had to find them! They were all he really had left, his faithful keys to escape the pain of reality. He was unaware that he had awoken Serenity until she heard her sleepy voice.

"Right coat pocket, I would not let you break them." Endymion stared at her for a moment in confusion before searching her coat pocket and finding the objects of his desires. He clutched them to his chest and once again looked at the sleeping Serenity with gratitude. He sat upon the floor and dug among the rubble to find a sheet of paper, deciding it was time he began his second novel. He allowed time to fly by, trying both to ignore his desire to feed and his desire to see Setsuna. He wanted to know what she wanted with him, Endymion had no false hopes, but the curiosity was great in him. When night finally came upon him he gave a quick look towards the still sleeping Serenity before running out to quickly feed and then find Setsuna.

He walked slowly toward the house, it seemed like it had been so long since he had actually been there. It had haunted his nightmares and lived within his dreams, and yet here he was actually standing in front of it. He turned to see the gardens just down the street, he knew he was not ready to face those, but he knew it would be the first place Setsuna would head.

He waited outside the door, wanting to catch her before she got all the way to the gardens. He did not have to wait long for she came out in less than an hour, looking straight ahead.

"Setsuna?" He called her name softly not wanting to startle her. He failed miserably as the young woman jumped and gave a small squeak. Nevertheless she turned toward him, trying to put a brave smile upon her face. She approached him shyly, the slowness in her step proving to Endymion just how fake her smile was. He stiffened; he would not allow her to get to him this time. He just could not break down again.

"Endymion? How…How are you?" Endymion would not let her get the best of him. He could not let her see how much she still affected him, how easily she could break him. His words were harsh and cold.

"Serenity said you wished to speak with me, so I am here. Let us not make the conversation longer with false pleasantries." Setsuna paled visibly at his words; she stepped back, but clenched her fists and made her eyes defiant.

"I just felt that after…everything we should not end on such bad terms. I loved you once Endymion, I suppose I will always love the man you once were, but to love the thing you have become is too much to ask." Endymion grimaced at hearing himself being referred to as a "thing" but he returned to his cold expression before she noticed.

"I am not a "thing" Setsuna. I am Endymion, the same Endymion I always was, except I was attacked and made into what I am now. I had accepted the fact that you would not love me as I am now, because you do not believe in "true love" but I deserve more courtesy than being called a demon! I have looked after you for months, living in the constant fear that what happened to me could happen to you, but after all that you were afraid of me, of me! The man who would do anything for you, I love you and I shall always love you, but I realize now it is a love you will never deserve." Endymion was shocked by his own words and yet he knew them to be true. He loved her and he could not help it now, but he foolishly believed she held the same love for him.

"You can say that all you want Endymion but I know how you really feel." Setsuna held up the small book she had been carrying, a book Endymion easily recognized as his own. He wondered where Setsuna had found the book, knowing that she was not one to just pick up a book on impulse. He wondered if Serenity had anything to do with it. He decided to ask her later.

"Yes that is how I really feel, for the woman I thought you were. Go now, sleep. I will watch over you like always so you must never fear the night, but we will never speak again." Setsuna nodded slowly taking in all that Endymion had said, but Endymion was not willing to wait to see if she had any response, he simply turned and disappeared into the shadows.

"I thought I would find you here." Endymion sighed; not at all surprised that Serenity had come to find him. He was not ready for the conversation they were going to have. He hoped he could get her stuck on a different topic.

"You gave her the book." Endymion said it as a statement, leaving no room for doubt, even though he was in no way sure Serenity had done so. He read her raised eyebrow to suggest he had been right in his guess. He nodded in satisfaction and waited for her response.

"I thought she needed to realize what she lost. She was a very lucky woman and she did not appreciate it. I think you understand that now and yet here I find you still upon her rooftop, though it seems that dawn is about to break." Endymion looked to the sky and realized that she was right; he had been unaware that daylight was so near. He stood up and began walking toward home, knowing Serenity would follow.

"Yes perhaps I did see more to our love than there was, but whether or not she deserves it, and despite what you or anyone else on this earth may think I love her. Because my love is true, it is uncompromising, unending and it overcomes everything." Serenity nodded and allowed silence to float between them. As they grew nearer to his apartment she wondered if she should mention that she had pretty much moved in with him. She figured that Endymion would not mind her company, and yet she knew that she should ask, but she had no idea how to go about doing it.

"If you have finally come to your senses and left Lawrence, I would be very glad for your company in my apartment. Though it seems today we shall have to find someone to furnish the place once again." Endymion was lucky to have a young man in the apartment below him be more than willing to run his daylight errands for a little cash, and Endymion was lucky he had left and good portion of his savings in the apartment, for now his large retainer went almost entirely to Setsuna.

Serenity smiled, she was glad he was able to almost read her thoughts, though he was a very perceptive man and he no doubt had assumed that she had taken to staying with him from the fact that she had remained at his bedside for three long nights and days. She watched him from the corner of her eye as they walked, his eyes seemed to draw her in and then freeze her with their coldness. He cared for her as a companion as a friend, but the looks and glances he gave to Setsuna would never be directed towards her, and she found herself wanting that. She wanted those eyes to look at her with warmth instead of soft sadness, for even when they laughed together those eyes held the same sadness, the sadness that seemed to almost disappear when he got lost in staring at Setsuna.

They arrived at the door and Endymion opened it slowly his insides churning at the mess he had made of his books and beloved possessions. He let Serenity in and began slowly clearing away the rubble and debris, hoping that he could have the boy from downstairs take it down to the back with the rest of the rubbish in the morning. Without a word Serenity began to help, and the two forwent sleep for most of the day until Endymion glancing over noticed the fatigue growing in Serenity's eyes. He stopped and walked over to her taking her arms in his hands and forcing her to stop as well. He led her over to the rather large bed, and without words pushed her to lie down. He made a mental note to have more clothes bought for her, and him as well, seeing as most of his had been ripped to shreds.

"Endymion will you not sleep as well?" Serenity's groggy voiced asked mumbled even further by her face buried in the pillow.

"I think I have had enough sleep for awhile, but you need your rest. While you sleep I shall see what I can do about cleaning up and redecorating this place." Endymion worked fast keeping his mind from everything but Setsuna, he wanted to be strong and not love her, infact he wished he could, but somehow he knew he would always be loyal to her and he would always look after her. He went downstairs as soon as he thought it had gotten late enough so that he would not awaken Edward, but early enough so that the young man could get everything Endymion required before the shops closed for the night. Endymion had already made a complete list of everything he wanted for the apartment, including another bed and a new set of books. Endymion did his best to guess at Serenity's size and he was deathly afraid he was off having never bought clothes for a woman, but seeing as she was of a smaller build and wore the clothes of a man, he thought he could do a decent job.

Edward was very eager to help the man, and without even an odd glance ran off to purchase everything Endymion wished, no doubt because he knew of the large tip he was going to receive for doing such. Meanwhile Endymion busied himself with trying to decide how to organize the place now that he would be living with a female; he knew that despite their close friendship she would most likely require more privacy than he did. The whole idea was novel to him, living with a woman that was not his wife, or even his lover, still he felt comfortable with Serenity and he would much rather have her living with him than Lawrence.

By four o'clock Edward was as good as his word, performing miracles in order to get the furniture brought the same day and the clothes perfectly tailored. Endymion never ceased to wonder how the young boy did it, even with the large amounts of cash he was given. Endymion, Edward and the men bringing the new furniture did their best to keep from disturbing Serenity, Endymion wished it to be a surprise. They assembled the new bed, arranged the furniture and then Edward began bringing up box and box of books replacing each one that Endymion could remember and even buying the man a full shelf of new ones. When evening fell and Edward finally took his leave the apartment looked better than it ever had, if a bit smaller. Endymion decided to hang a large curtain from the ceiling in order to section off a room for Serenity.

He watched her sleep for a few moments before going to his new writing table and scribbling down the life of yet another character. Serenity's soft gasp alerted him that she had awoken and he turned to face her with a small smile. He watched as her eyes wandered the room taking in all the changes with a look of shock expressed on her face. She gradually climbed out of the bed and went to peak behind the large curtain, exclaiming when she saw another bed and large dresser full of clothes. Finally she turned to face him.

"Thank you so much Endymion. You did not have to go through so much trouble just for me." Endymion opened his mouth to say that it had not been trouble at all but such words were wasted on Serenity. She was not one to care for the steps people of society took to be polite. If she said something she meant it and wanted to say it and not just because she was trying to appear polite.

"I did not mind at all Serenity. The idea of living with a female friend does seem strange but I can live with it. It is definitely better than having you spend all your time with Lawrence." Serenity nodded slowly not knowing what to think of Endymion's words. She could feel herself wanting a close relationship with him, and while she was not sure how close, the idea that he thought of her as nothing more than a friend, was slightly hurtful. She shook her head banishing such thoughts and feelings, such things only brought pain, she should have learned that by now. She wanted to continue their conversation but one look in his eyes told her that he was in no sort of focus to talk, he needed to feed. She grabbed her cloak that had somehow made its way to the bedpost and went to the door, Endymion following close behind.

Their feeding together had become almost ritual, each watching the other as they fed, and trying to ignore the stirrings that those images brought. This time though Endymion felt more comfortable knowing that in some way things had been settled between him and Setsuna. He took his time feeding, allowing himself long glances at Serenity's face and slowly savoring the warm blood.

She walked him to Jedite's and for awhile they sat on the roof together discussing just how boring the conversation between Setsuna and Jedite was. It was not long before Serenity grew bored of simply sitting upon the roof even if it was with Endymion, and went to wander the streets alone. He laid back and watched the stars his mind drifting away from the conversation until one word caught his attention.

"Nephrite finally went home today. I cannot imagine why he stayed so long or how his wife put up with it. I guess something about that note just did not sit right with him. Though I shall be sad to lose his company he was so much like Endymion." Jedite's voice was calm and yet held the same hint of sadness it had for months. Endymion was glad to hear that Nephrite had finally gone home. Kunzite had left months ago, and Endymion had not been able to stand watching his oldest brother search everywhere for an explanation of what had happened to his brother.

"Hopefully his wife and daughter will be able to cheer him, I have not seen him smile since Endymion di-sappeared." He nearly laughed when he noticed how Setsuna stopped herself from saying died, and instead said disappeared. He wondered for a moment if she would tell anyone that she knew he lived, but as a vampyre. He ran his tongue over his fangs, still unable to get used to them. What was it about them that made him such a monster? Or was it the immortality that people feared? He sighed maybe one day he'd take a break from Setsuna and go and see how his brothers were doing. He hoped their wives were taking care of them

He watched the stars until the grey mist of predawn began to settle over the town. Endymion decided to take a short walk by the water before returning home. He often found the water peaceful and he loved to listen to the sound of the lapping waves. He had not walked far along the boardwalk when he saw Serenity, her shoes in her hands and her feet and legs submerged in the rolling waves. Endymion smiled taking off his shoes and coming beside her. He jumped at the coldness of the water, causing Serenity who was desperately trying to ignore his presence to laugh.

"I should have known I would find you here, though how you can stand this cold is beyond me." Endymion's mock grouchiness only caused Serenity to laugh again, and make her wonder how something that had seemed so impossible just a few months ago come so easily around him. It puzzled her greatly and yet the sight of him sticking one small toe in the water and trying to use his self-control to keep it in the water was too comical for her to resist. She looked up to the sky and her usual frown returned.

"Come the sun is rising we should be indoors." They both made their way home, not bothering to put their shoes back on their now wet feet. It was great comfort to come home to an apartment that was now suitable for living and suitable for the both of them. They easily fell asleep in their beds.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I really do have the whole story done I just like to edit one last time before I post them and even then mistakes get through but ugh. So yeah I've obviously been really busy so much so that I am failing NaNo this year but oh well. Oh and for those of you that are wondering the relationship is going to develop slowly I'm a romantic but to me it just seems more meaningful to me if they take it slow. Plus I can just see both of them being REALLY stubborn. lol

"One year huh? Hard to believe I have been babysitting you that long." Serenity was next to him as they listened to Jedite and Endymion's two brothers recollect memories of Endymion. They had apparently decided to make this a yearly tribute to him, Endymion could not help but be touched and had invited Serenity along to hear the stories they would tell. He was happy to hear his brothers and Jedite laughing together even if it did have an undertone of sadness.

"Alright remember the time when Endymion decided he wanted to be "one with nature"?" Endymion groaned something which caused Serenity to smile and listen more attentively. He remembered this story all too well and it was a matter he had made his brothers promise never to discuss while he was alive, and he never thought that would come back to haunt him.

"Oh right when he thought he would be content with nothing but his writing. So he goes out into the woods with nothing but his writing supplies and I mean nothing, the boy did not even have clothes on his back." Endymion looked to Serenity and could see that she was suppressing a giggle; he blushed knowing that the story only got worse.

"There were two problems with this one, Endymion was ten and therefore had no idea how to survive out in the woods and two we lived in an apartment complex in the middle of the city at the time, there were no woods for miles!" Endymion groaned again trying to ignore the fact that Serenity was giggling, it was not easy for he could not remember her giggling once in the entire time that he had known her. By now all the men below him were also laughing and it was Nephrite who felt the need to tell the climax.

"So Endymion goes out naked as the day he was born and walks the streets of London trying to find the woods. While walking this old woman sees him and shrieks, and of course everyone walking turns and looks and starts laughing at this naked little boy walking down the street. So someone calls the police and they come to take him to the station. Endymion pulls away and goes "No way misters I do not need the aid of your carriage, I rely completely on myself and nature. I shall walk if you wish me to go there so badly." Kunzite and I are of course following him the whole time as the police carriage goes real slow beside him and Endymion just struts along naked completely content with himself. This is all well and good until this woman walks by and Endymion says hi to her all polite and she starts shrieking bloody murder! "You little pervert!" Young Endymion had apparently gotten quite aroused at the young woman's appearance." At this the entire table burst into laughter which was good since it covered up the noise of Serenity's laughing fit.

Endymion hoped that was the worst of the stories especially since it seemed to take his brothers and Jedite forever to cease the necessary jokes and laughter that followed such a story. Serenity too was having her own fun at Endymion's expense and he knew he was going to regret inviting her for some time to come. Once they had laughed they grew silent and it seemed to be Jedite's turn to begin a story.

"Remember right after Raye died? Endymion was heartbroken and so was I. One day he came to my house went right up into my room and just said "we're going for a walk." We went down to the shore and watched the waves for awhile, neither of us saying anything. We were both thinking about how Raye loved the waves and the water. She would spend every free moment down there and she used to say the waves were filled with mermaids and the waves crashing against the rocks were their way of trying to communicate with humans. Endymion walked along the beach and found a conch shell, a beautiful red one, Raye's favorite color. He held it up to my ear and I could hear the sound of the waves within. "Raye's a mermaid now, listen to her, she's trying to tell you how much she misses you. Hear her now? She's saying how much she loves twirling in her fin. Raye lives on for me in my stories, she remains one of my characters and I can always find her there. You can always find her in the waves, that is where she waits for you Jedite." I still have that shell, and I still remember that as the day I was able to go out again, able to talk to people able to slowly start living again. I do not know what would have happened if Endymion had not done that for me." There was no laughter to follow this story only silent reflection. Serenity studied Endymion, he truly did seem like a great person as a human, as great a person as he was as a vampyre. She could not understand anyone calling him a demon even if he had become a vampyre.

Endymion himself was deep in thought remembering that day. He had had no idea why Jedite was so affected by Raye's death but that had been the only thing he could think of to cheer his friend up. It had done the same for him for he had realized that Raye would always be there for him in his stories. Just as Setsuna would be, and just as the times when everything was happy and as it should be. And yet he found himself slowly adjusted to this life, spending long days with Serenity and long nights listening to the long boring conversations of Setsuna and Jedite. He did not know why he continued to look after her, though he had no idea what else he would do with his evenings, but every night he could be found upon her roof or following her in the shadows or up in the trees. He still loved her for the person she was when he was human and for the person she still was even if that person did not love him as he was.

The rest of the night was much calmer and sweeter and though Serenity had to suppress a few more giggles Endymion never again found himself blushing. It was well into the night when Endymion heard the door open and Setsuna walk out heading for the gardens. He gave a sigh and motioned to Serenity that he was going to go follow her, she waved him off not wanting to miss any of the stories.

He followed her, beginning to hate the gardens and all they held for him. She looked around making sure no one was the before she began scanning the shadows. Endymion regarded her strangely it seemed like she was looking for him, something she had not done in months.

"Endymion, I know you said we would never talk again, but I know you are there so just listen. Jedite and I…well Jedite has been there for me a lot this past year and he asked me to marry him Endymion. I have grown to love him Endymion, and I just wanted you to know. A part of me will always care for you, know my heart truly belongs to you. I will plan a sunset wedding so you can be there if you want…" Setsuna seemed so lost and unsure, he sighed, he knew he should do something to reassure her but he was so lost in his feelings that he knew he would not be able to talk to her. He reached for the white rose and plucked one tossing it gently at her feet. She turned her eyes anxiously scanning for him, but she simply sighed and picked up the rose. "Thank you Endymion."

He followed her back home to find an overly pleased Serenity atop the roof, making him very afraid of what humiliating memory they had shared. Her smiles instantly ceased when she saw the expression upon his face. She gave him a questioning glance and he waved it off. Now was not the time to discuss such things with her, in a few days perhaps but not now. He was glad to see she nodded and went back to eagerly listening to the conversation of the three men below them.

It was deathly close to dawn when the pair finally began making their way home. Endymion continuing telling stories after Jedite and his brothers had gone to bed. Serenity enjoyed every moment she liked knowing so much about him and she promised to do the same for him the next night as they sat bored upon the rooftop. They made their way home and Serenity fell fast asleep upon her bed. Endymion laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts were too preoccupied with what Setsuna had said to sleep.

He marveled at the thought of Setsuna marrying another, he should have assumed the woman would choose another, after all one could not expect her to remain alone all her life, and yet the idea still seemed foreign to him. He tried to imagine her with Jedite, it seemed like a mismatch to him, Jedite could at times be a serious man but he did not seem grounded enough for Setsuna. Not to mention the idea itself of his best friend marrying his former fiancée was hard to grasp. His thoughts constantly strayed to imagining what Jedite must be thinking to propose to the woman his best friend had loved so dearly. His thoughts strayed again to thinking that Jedite was perhaps one of the few men he could trust to really look after Setsuna. He knew that Jedite would treat her as a princess and cater to her every whim. The arguments continued back and forth in his head as an unending robotic ping pong game. Until finally when night fell and Serenity awoke she shook his shoulder hard enough to pull him from his thoughts.

"Endymion did Setsuna mention something about marrying Jedite?" Endymion jumped and turned to face Serenity. His mind could not comprehend how she had known or figured it out. He knew he had never mentioned anything to her. She smiled softly at his incredulous eyes.

"Jedite mentioned it to your brothers. They were shocked but they said they approved of the match and thought Jedite was right to keep looking after her for you. It is amazing how much they all miss you and how much they would do for you. Jedite is going to marry Setsuna just so he can keep looking after her for you, because he thinks that is what you would want, but I also think he really cares for her." Endymion gave Serenity no response but the pensive look on his face let her know that he had understood her words. He laid back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"She invited me to the wedding she said she was going to have it at sunset just so I could come. But seeing my dreams come true for my best friend instead of me, I should be happy for him, but I am afraid I shall end up hating him. He does not deserve my hatred and yet I cannot help it, I was supposed to be the one to marry, that was my dream!" Serenity nodded softly and stroked his hair gently. She wished he could see that he and Setsuna led separate lives now; he should see what was right in front of him just as she was.

"Endymion your life is your own, just as hers is, she refuses to spend it alone crying, and up until now you have felt the same; do not let the idea of her getting married change that. You still have your own life to live, so live it. Come feed with me and we shall watch Jedite bid farewell to your brothers." He nodded slowly and allowed her to lead him away. The night seemed long and dreary sitting up the roof, Jedite and Setsuna seemed to discuss nothing but wedding plans. Serenity decided he needed a break and took him to the shore to listen to the waves crash against the sand. They walked along the beach, Endymion's mind continuously drifting back to the wedding. Suddenly Serenity stopped.

"Endymion listen!" He searched around trying perhaps to see what she wanted him to listen to. "The waves crashing upon the rocks, what is she saying Endymion? What is Raye saying to us?"

Endymion closed his eyes once more and listened carefully allowing his memory of his sister to overcome him.

"She says to stop living in the past and accept the present that is about to knock me over…And she says she loves your outfit." Serenity laughed softly and then with an evil gleam in her eye knocked Endymion flat upon his back. The pair rolled in the sand laughing. Eventually they grew tired and laid upon the sand staring up at the stars and listening to the waves sing beside them. For a moment Endymion was entirely happy with his present, it was calm, serene and he had someone he could truly trust to always be there beside him. Serenity certainly was not a friend he could give up for anything in the world.

"Thank you Serenity, I needed a break from Setsuna and I needed to remember the spirit of my sister. She always was the one to keep me looking towards the bright side, it seems ironic that the one person who could always give me hope to go on could never give herself that same hope. I suppose I never should have expected her to." Serenity snuggled closer to Endymion trying to convince herself that it was just for warmth against the cold sea air and not that she really wanted to curl up close to him. She hated what he was doing to her, she had been content to simply wander around for eternity in mourning of her lost true love and here he was making her believe in love once again. Serenity shook the thoughts out of her head, she would never trust in love again, not even with Endymion.

"Endymion you are the one that has helped me to see that there is hope left for beings like us. I never thought I would laugh or smile again until I met you. Come let us go home, you have a new story to write, seeing as Darien's first book is starting to become popular." Endymion smiled trying to shrug off the slight disappointment he felt when Serenity stood up and held out her hand. He had no idea why he felt disappointed and decided it must have been that Endymion's book about Darien was certainly more popular that Darien's book about Setsuna. The pair walked in the comfortable silence that always existed between them, they were both solitary creatures that enjoyed each other's company, nothing more.

When Endymion once again found himself at his writing desk and once again the story that filled him was of a familiar face. He wanted the world to know about Raye, it was time people understood the sort of girl she was and the sort of woman she could have been.

'To say that Raye was my sister would be to take away from everything else she was, the least of which was my sister. She was imaginative, she was different, she was someone who saw the world from entirely different eyes, she was a daughter, a lover, a friend, and she was my little sister. She had deep violet eyes so dark that in the moonlight they could appear black, she had black hair like the rest of the family making her entire face look overly pale. She had an exotic beauty that no other person could ever capture.

Raye was born to a household of three brothers. Nephrite was the oldest by eight years, next came Kunzite following his older brother two years later, then came me just two years old when Raye was born. I may have no memory of that day, but knowing how much my mother wanted a girl and my sister's nature I could only imagine it was one of the happiest days in all of our lives. I took it upon myself to look after her, something which was cute at two, sweet at eight, and expected by twelve. I never once minded, for Raye and I were kindred spirits, we both lived for beings that no one else saw or understood. Raye's life was filled with friends that no one else could see, not even me, yet I know each of their names and if I were to suddenly be able to see them today, I would recognize them instantly by Raye's vivid descriptions.

Her favorite place was by the shore, mainly because one of her friends was a mermaid, and she loved to spend time with all of them at once. The mermaid was named Ami, she had blue hair and blue eyes, an image that would have scared me but with Raye's description she seemed almost ethereal. Ami was a mischievous little minx often getting Raye's new dresses soaked with salt water…and while I never saw it, I could watch Raye at the beach all day and never see her touch the water, and sure enough walking home her dress would be completely soaked.

It was never too horrible a thing for Andrew always seemed to have warm towels which he would wrap around Raye to stop her shivering and have her dry by the time we walked in the front door. Andrew was a kindly chap with blonde hair and green eyes, and the way my sister looked when she spoke of him often made me wonder if she was falling in love with him. I never questioned it though, never wanting to deal with the possibility of convincing our parents that my sister's fiancé was simply invisible.

All counted Raye had 18 friends that only she could see, and anyone that watched her along the beach without knowing her would have surely thought her crazy. Many people did, so many in fact that those that would have been considered "real" friends, as in the ones that could be seen by everyone, worked to make her life miserable. I never figured out why, if it was simply because they hated her for being different and having spent so much time with them, or if they were jealous of her imagination.

The way in which Raye was the most special was I lived through my stories and my characters I made them experience all the adventures I wanted to, that was the closest I ever got to exploring space or being a glorious knight of King Arthur. Raye though, she could read a story and suddenly her eyes would glaze over and she would be dead to the world, living within the story, creating her own tale, becoming a knight and making all of her dreams come true.

I shall begin her tale on her tenth birthday and continue up until the time my best friend and I discovered her hanging from the rafters. Her tenth birthday was particularly special. It remains particularly present in my mind due to the long fight my parents had preceding her party. My sister had requested extra places be set for her friends, in the end my mother convinced father to indulge their young daughter. It was also the day my sister's "real" friends found out how different she was. They ridiculed her to no end, and the names they called her were such that no lady of breeding should say aloud. I had never seen my sister cry until that day, and after that day the tears came more frequent than any young girl should have to endure.

My brothers did their best to cheer her as did I, but it seemed only her friends had that power and she confided in them as she did in no one else. That eventually began to change as she grew older, my brothers began to see her as different as everyone else did. They tried to encourage her to no longer speak of her friends and to keep such things to herself. It was then that she started confiding in me. I have always believed the characters in my stories to have lives of their own and it seemed hypocritical of me to tell my sister that the characters she created did not have their own lives as well, especially knowing how vivid my sister's imagination was

I encouraged her and for awhile that was enough to keep her from too much sadness, and it kept her from being bothered by what others said to her, because at the very least I believed in her. When we were 12 and 15 we discovered Jedite, and while he at first thought my sister crazy he eventually became enchanted with her. The three of us became almost constant companions, I use the term three lightly because there were actual 21 of us always together on the beach. I know many would think me crazy for agreeing with my little sister and believing she really had 18 friends that only she could see, but there were too many things that neither I or Jedite could explain otherwise.

As she grew older her imaginary friends grew older too, they moved away, got married, once and awhile they would apparently come to visit and bring their children or wives to present to Raye. One such occasion came when she was 15, Derrick who was 8 years older than her came to bring his just born daughter to see Raye. Raye spent the entire day getting ready and heading to the beach. She exclaimed and gushed over the infant just as anyone would, and when we headed back she held in her hands a small photograph of an infant girl. Where she got it I have yet to learn, but it appeared in her hand and remained on her nightstand until the day she died. Apparently Derrick had named the little girl after her.'

Endymion found himself lost in memories when nightfall came once again though now it seemed too soon and he wished to simply ignore it. Ignore the idea of looking after Setsuna and hearing nothing but wedding plans, he wanted to do nothing but remain in the past with Raye. He had forgotten so much of his childhood and the memories in trying to stop the pain Raye's death had caused. He may have told Jedite that he could always reach Raye in his writing, and as true as it may have been Endymion never tried it. He was too sad and too afraid of it not working to try, having hope only lead to disappointment and trying meant that he had hope.

"Endymion my friend, come eat and then you may return to your writing Setsuna can look after herself for one night." Endymion nodded slowly, very slowly trying to wrap his mind around such an idea. Finally he shook his head, no he could not leave her alone even for one night, anything could happen in one night. Serenity sighed but knew better than to try and talk him out of it.

"Grab your papers and your quill, I will take a few candles and you can write on the roof how about that?" Endymion gave her a grateful smile, Serenity definitely understood him like no other, not that he knew anyone else. He gathered up as many sheets as he could find and Serenity gathered up all the candles she could muster. She was thankful for the deep pockets her coats offered; otherwise it would have been difficult to feed with her arms full of candles.

"Does it hurt to write about her?" Serenity's question came after they had been sitting upon the roof in silence for a few hours. She did not mind keeping him company, in fact there was a simple pleasure to be had in simply looking up at the stars. Endymion stopped and turned on his back to look up at the sky for a moment before answering.

"I thought it would be, instead it is like growing up all over again, I am reliving all the things I tried so hard to forget so that I would not miss her anymore, but now it is different. I still miss her but in a much different way, a good way if there is such a way to miss someone." Serenity nodded, and cared not that Endymion returned to his writing. They were comfortable with the way things were and neither wished for them to change.

Endymion flinched and Serenity caught the tail end of Setsuna asking Jedite to kiss her. She flinched as well, at least she never got to see Seiya fall in love with another, though she was not sure that watching the one she loved kill himself was any better.

'The first time Raye came home from school with tears filling her eyes she was fourteen. It was the age where girls started to get interested in the cute young boys, one such boy Raye had told me of. I vaguely knew the boy and he was indeed the tall dark and handsome type that many of the girls her age pined for. On this day Raye decided to tell him how she felt, the boy humiliated her asking her why she needed him, when she could date one of her invisible freaks. My sister was beautiful at fourteen, to me she was always beautiful but at fourteen the rest of the world began to notice. It had been over a year since my sister had even mentioned her other friends, but the group of girls at her tenth birthday made sure that no one ever forgot it.

It was that same group of girls that managed to turn me off women for years, the conniving group first thought they would tease my sister because she was weird; they continued to do it I believe, because they were jealous of Raye's beauty. I have never met a man that would not admit to me how beautiful they thought Raye was, nor have I met a man who did not tell me they thought she was crazy.

Consoling Raye was a near impossible task for she had much to cry for and little that could be remedied. She cried most the day and in the morning refused to go to school, I was able to convince my parents to concede to her whim, telling them I would explain to her teacher. In reality I wanted to show that foolish boy what I thought of him for hurting my dear sister. I was not a buff man, nor was I as strong as some, but I have always been an intimidating figure nonetheless. I reached the schoolyard and found him easily surrounded by the same girls that made sure my sister was always miserable.

I said nothing as I approached him; anyone who saw me could easily discern why I was there. I have no doubt not a single person was surprised when my fist easily connected with his jaw, my other quickly hitting his nose before he could turn away. I sent an evil glare toward the four malicious girls, and while I would never have hit a girl, I could have forced myself to imagine men in all of them.

Two days later Raye was right as rain again, smiling over how much her former crush had been teased for his swollen nose and jaw. Her happiness did not last long; I assume that my tirade on the class pretty boy had earned my sister more enemies. More often she would come home pale and silent, going straight up to her room to be alone. That first year she cried often, after that she cried little. The tears and then the lack of them never bothered me anywhere near as much as the fact that she stopped going to the beach. Jedite and I would try everyday to get her to come to the beach with us, trying to entice her with all the stories she had told us of her friends. They day she told me they were not real was the first day I ever cried.'

Endymion sighed and looked at Serenity who was still staring up at the stars. "Do you remember the first time you cried?" For a moment Serenity seemed startled but then her look changed to one of deep thought. He was patient he knew she had to think really far back to remember something like that.

"I was eight and my baby brother had just died of fever. I cried for hours holding his dead body thinking it was my fault, when they finally were able to take him from me I cried over his grave for days." Endymion shook his head unable to comprehend the kind of life Serenity had led, if anything gave him hope to go on it was her.

"I was 17 and Raye told me that her imaginary friends were not real. It was the day I realized I had lost my little sister forever. I never thought anything could hurt me as much as hearing those words, and thinking about it now, I was right." Serenity looked at him wide eyed for a moment but said nothing and the pair once again resumed looking up at the stars, until the grey mist of dawn began to hide them from view. They both got up and without a sound they made their way home and to their beds, quickly succumbing to sleep.

'Two days before her death Raye returned home white as a sheet. It would not be until after her death that I would learn the cause. I tried for two days to get her to talk to me, to open up to me. I ran to get my brothers, my parents, Jedite, anyone that could have a chance at getting through to her. The past year I had finally seen my sister smile again, she had nearly laughed and all of us had thought she was coming out of it, that she was slowly becoming our old Raye again.

I have never been more scared in my life than when I looked into her dull eyes. There was nothing behind them, no emotion, no life, no personality, it was as if everything that had ever made Raye Raye was gone. She was already dead just a walking ghost hovering above us in the attic. We had to force her to consume food, but she never spoke or smiled, it was not until you touched her that you realized breath still escaped her lungs.

There is no way to describe the sadness that hung in the house those two days. It was as if we all knew what was going to happen, and we all knew there was no way to stop it. Jedite and I still tried however, every hour our pleas to her could be heard echoing through the house. The rest of the family had given up hope, but we refused to, there was too much at stake if we gave up.

That morning mother actually sent us up to the attic to try and tempt Raye down with breakfast. The door was locked as always but this time Jedite and I would not be impeded by it. With a small run and the work of our shoulders the door swung open to reveal the culmination of our nightmares. Raye's small pale frame was hanging by the neck from the rafters. I vaguely remember Jedite beside me screaming and I do believe he got sick at the sight of her. I just stared I had known the person I loved as Raye was dead for two days, and yet seeing her, hanging, softly swaying from the breeze of the open window, it dashed the small hope that would visit me in the darkest hours of night.

There was no consoling my parents. They were barely able to suffer through her funeral, not that any of us really wanted to see our beloved angel lowered into the ground. She did not deserve that. I remember many nights talking to her gravestone until my throat grew hoarse and I would simply curl up beside it. Eventually mother would notice my absence and send one of my brothers to get me. We did not live after Raye died, we simply existed, and it was an existence my father could not handle. Two days before the anniversary of Raye's death my father followed her to the grave. My mother remained sane enough to care for us boys until she discovered that we had reached the age that we were able to care for ourselves, at which point she secluded herself in her room.'


	10. Chapter 10

"She is pretty." Endymion threw a sideways glare at Serenity but decided to go along with their "attempting to be normal" conversation.

"Yep." Setsuna was dressed stunningly no doubt due to his large retainer that had been granted her just a few months ago. He honestly wished it could have gone to his brothers and their families but it was decided it should go to his fiancée. He wondered just how much of the monthly retainer had been spent on this extravagant wedding. He realized that more than half the people must have come from out of town because he knew this many people did not live in London, to say that he knew about thirty of the guests would have made him more or less a stranger to the majority of the wedding. Serenity had counted nearly 600 people. Why they needed to hold such a large wedding he had no idea, he was well aware Setsuna did not know even a quarter of the people in attendance.

"They are trying too hard. Both of them are settling and this wedding is to convince everyone that they are not." Endymion nodded, that may have been true but to him they looked damned happy, it took all of Endymion's self control to keep from running over to her and asking her how the hell she could be so happy marrying another man. He wanted to kiss her until she remembered how strong their love had been. He wanted more than anything for this to be their wedding.

They were sitting upon the roof of the church watching the ceremony unfold outside and seeing the large expanse of tables set up by the waterfront for the reception. Endymion was glad that Serenity had come with him although her running commentary was beginning to wear upon his nerves. If only she had gotten married during the day then he would not have to suffer through watching her marry his best friend, though the thought of what he might hear sitting upon the roof made him shudder.

"Oh please, they are releasing doves, now if that is not trying to hard I do not know what is. I mean my wedding was small and simple, we were in love and everyone knew it, I did not have to convince anyone with an over the top wedding." Endymion sighed too much more of Serenity trying to cheer him up with her "this wedding is a sham" commentary and he would bite her. She should know that he just wanted to brood over the affair in solitude, in fact he was pretty sure she did know that.

"Have you ever thought for just one moment that perhaps they do love each other? That I was never really the one for her and that things worked out the way they should? Fate just wants me to be the one brooding in loneliness, and that is what I intend to do." Endymion's face hardened in such a way that it almost frightened Serenity. This was not like him, they gave each other hope and promise for the future, it was their unspoken arrangement, and if he gave up she would have to give up too.

"If they do love each other then how can you say fate hates you? One moment you were sure you were destined to be with Setsuna, and now you are beginning to accept the fact that maybe she was meant for another, how then can you presume to know anything about fate?" Endymion made no move to answer her, he simply watched the couple stare lovingly into each others eyes. It was all too sickeningly perfect, and yet he could not look away. He wanted to feel every bit of the sadness that her pleasure was condemning him to. The thunderous applause that echoed after the couple had been pronounced man and wife only angered him further.

How could they support them? How could they all stand and applause when they knew he loved her? When they knew it was supposed to be him marrying the love of his life. That was his dream, his life and another man was living it, not just any man but Jedite! Endymion turned not wanting to see anymore of their happiness, he refused to watch all of his hopes and dreams be realized for someone else.

"Where are you going Endymion?" Serenity turned to him genuinely surprised to see him leaving. Endymion liked torturing himself, in fact he was marvelous at it, and watching this wedding should have been his magnum opus. She looked at his eyes that for the first time looked truly hopeless. She walked to him and linked her elbow with his. "Come now I know just the thing that will cheer you up, or at least be better than watching that overdone fiasco." Serenity led him around to the other side of the church where she had seen two familiar faces run off to.

Endymion looked around when they reached the edge of the roof and looking down he saw his two older brothers and sister in laws below him. His niece looked so big and it appeared as if Kunzite's wife was swollen with child. They were a melancholy ensemble in the midst of an otherwise happy party. Endymion watched them with avid eyes straining his ears for any sound that passed between them. To his dismay they sat simply in silence, with not even the child saying a word. It seemed as if they were all too deep in their own thoughts to recognize the presence of the others, until finally the young girl said what they refused to.

"I wish Uncle Endymion was here." Nephrite awoke from his thoughts and leaned down to pull his daughter onto his lap. He gently stroked her hair and looked to the wife that sat beside him.

"I wish he was here too Isabelle, but Uncle Endymion is in heaven now and I bet he is laughing at us for being so miserable at a wedding." Nephrite did his best to smile but the young girl was not fooled. Her dark brown hair swiveled as she looked from her mother to her father, her hazel eyes wide with wonder.

"But I thought mother said this was supposed to be Uncle Endymion's wedding. Would not he be sad to not be here?" This time Nephrite looked at all assembled apparently trying to find someone that could explain things better than him. Their anxious glances were of no help to the young father as he tried to comfort his daughter. Instead he simply held her tight against his chest, waiting for the explanation that would not come. Finally he released his daughter and decided to tell her the thoughts that ran through his own mind.

"Isabelle, Endymion may not be here, and while I think he would be upset that he does not get to marry the one he loved, I think he would be glad to know that she will be in good hands. I also know that God is keeping him company up there in heaven and telling him that one day we will all be together again and then he can be truly happy. Until then he will just have to enjoy his angel wings without us." The entire company seemed close to tears as Nephrite finished, indeed even atop the roof Endymion felt himself touched to the very core of his being. At that moment Endymion felt as if he were with God looking down upon them, but as he turned to look at Serenity he thought perhaps she was close enough, at least as close to God as he would ever see.

"I still miss him, but I am glad he has God to keep him company," then changing topics as quickly as only a child can, "so have you decided what you are going to name the baby." Mina smiled beaming as the joys of being a new mother, absentmindedly stroking her swollen stomach.

"Well your uncle Kunzite and I thought we would name him Endymion." Endymion felt himself choking up with emotion at the thought of just how much his family missed him.

"You have an amazing family Endymion, it is good to see them doing so well." Serenity said from beside him, she had laid herself on her stomach, propping her head upon her arms to watch the scene below them. He looked at her as fondly as he always did, and seeing his family and remembering the connection he felt with them, he realized that Serenity had become as much a sister to him as Raye.

"Yeah they are really great; I cannot believe that Kunzite wants to name his son after me. I always thought if he ever had a son he would name it after our father, or himself. He really likes family names."

"How do you know it is a boy?" Isabelle's curious voice interrupted Endymion's whisper and they both looked toward the family once again to find out the answer to Isabelle's question.

"We just have a feeling, Isabelle, we wanted a son to make a tribute to your Uncle, but if it had been a girl then we were going to name her after your Aunt Raye." The little girl nodded softly, she always grew quiet whenever her stranger of an Aunt was mentioned.

"Endymion is a family name." Serenity said quietly as they watched the small family sit in silence for a few moments more. Endymion looked down and realized that the two brothers that he had always felt ostracized from when he was growing up, really cared about him more deeply than he had ever realized. He had thought that Raye was the only one that really cared for him or understood him. Endymion wished that he could have spent more time with his brothers than he had when he was "alive."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Just seems weird I guess, that my brother would name his first born son after me. If only he knew what I have become he would never name his child so." Serenity sighed, she wondered if Endymion's self-loathing would ever fully disappear, for that matter she wondered if her own would ever fully disappear. Yet in her eyes she felt Endymion a much better person than her, after all her only family barely cared for her disappearance, and her constant pleas for Seiya to love and understand what had happened to her, drove him to kill himself. Endymion had a family that missed him and loved him, and his lover was moving forward in her life, even if Endymion could not.

"Daddy can I go get a piece of wedding cake?" Isabelle looked at her father with such wide eyes; Endymion knew the man would not refuse her. He was right when Nephrite gently smiled down upon her and nodded.

"Of course sweetheart, perhaps you should go congratulate Jedite and Setsuna while you are over there." The little girl nodded slowly and dashed off towards the wedding cake. The four adults watched her leave then turned to each other with silent sighs.

"It still does not sit right with me for Jedite to be marrying Setsuna, no matter what you say Nephrite. Endymion loved her so much and for his best friend to go and marry her not two years after his death…and yet I find it hard to be angry with our old friend." Kunzite's voice was frustrated and Endymion was glad to see that not everyone was overjoyed to see the love of his life marrying someone else.

"They both deserve happiness even if Endymion is dead. They have both been hurt the same way it is only natural that they would go to each other, I think it does not sit right with us because we just wish Endymion could be here and not because Jedite is marrying Setsuna." Nephrite's words were soft and slow as if he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Kunzite. His wife gave him a sympathetic glance and placed a comforting hand against his shoulder.

Endymion watched her gentle touch with interest, wanting that same connection with a woman, wanting a loving wife whose simple touch could ease his worries and calm his distraught heart. He was completely jealous of his brothers, they had everything, and all their dreams came true while his were left shattered. His older brothers always had everything! Yet as he watched their sad smiles and the warm encouragement they gave to Isabelle upon her return he knew he could not fault them. It was not their fault his life had turned so solemn, they would have done anything in order to have him accomplish his dreams and it was perhaps the greatest curse of his affliction that he caused them so much pain.

"Isabelle seems remarkably smart for her young years." Again Serenity's voice appeared beside him and it seemed so familiar and yet so foreign in relation to his own thoughts. Endymion's gaze followed Isabelle who was eagerly describing all that had happened in her quest for cake with vivid detail. Endymion smiled she did have the gift of stories.

"She has always been that way, the moment she learned how to read she came to me saying she wanted to be a writer, and started that day telling me a story to write down for her. She said she wanted to be just like me when she grew up, and I had not even published a single thing yet." Endymion remembered her admiration of him with a smile. She was always so eager to see him and she was constantly telling him new stories that would never fail to grab his attention and draw him in.

"Well she had a right to admire you, your writing is amazing, and your story about Raye seems to be quite popular already." Endymion nodded he had received a letter from his publisher singing all the praises of his book and it's apparent ability to sell itself. People were already looking forward to Darien's next book, but for the brief moment Endymion was at a lack for ideas. Part of him wanted to write down Serenity's story but felt she would be reluctant of such an endeavor.

"No, she just understood it then. Writers do not write for the fame, or the money. We write because our souls compel us to and our souls compel us to share those stories with the world. If the world likes them our soul is overjoyed and if the world does not, then the soul goes on. But if one were to stop writing then the soul would perish. She may be young but she understands the passions of her heart with more clarity than someone with ten times her years, and that is a remarkable accomplishment."

Serenity nodded knowing that she was nineteen before she truly acknowledged her passion was the sea, and yet she found that her soul still lived even if she had never spent one night being rocked to sleep by the waves. It made her wonder if her true passion was still waiting to be discovered and if that was true then a precocious seven year old had accomplished more in her seven years than Setsuna had in over a century.

"Passions are not always easy things to recognize Serenity. There is something your heart lives for and something you desperately provide it with, even if you do not acknowledge that fact. You may love the sea, you may desire it, but it has never truly been your passion. For if it was you would never let your parents' refusal, your husband's permission or your change into a vampire keep you from your passion. Indeed I feel I may know exactly what your passion is, but I fear it is something you must realize on your own, having someone such as me tell you would only cheapen the unyielding pleasure you get from it." Serenity looked with shock and surprise at Endymion, whose glance had not left that of his family. She wondered how he could say something that so easily read her thoughts and shattered all that she had thought valid without even glancing her way. She was sick of his intuitive thoughts, sick of his misery, and sick of the way he could read everything about her and yet she could never read him so well. Perhaps it was time they parted company.

She got up and began walking away from him, began slowly experiencing the pain that always came from their parting, it would fill her and consume her until she was by his side again. He completed her in such a way that she had never known, yet he felt nothing of the like for her. How was she supposed to stay through that? Which method of suffering was worse? She turned to see that Endymion had yet to even acknowledge her leaving, she knew that once he did he would sigh and get up to follow her. Serenity knew that what compelled him to be by her side was nothing compared to what compelled her and yet somehow it was enough to give her hope, but she had no idea how long that hope would last.

Soon Endymion was by her side again, though only in passing as he made his way to the other side of the roof to see the conclusion of the wedding and watch at his family went to bid their farewells. He wondered why they had even come to the wedding if they had spent the majority of it isolated from the rest of the party. He assumed they felt obligated to, being that Jedite was their friend and once upon a time Setsuna was near enough to their sister.

"Serenity?" Her head turned at his inquisitive call of her name. Her feet took her instantly to his side while her mind still debated the action. She truly wondered how long she would wait for him to come to his senses, even if she had spent nearly a century alone could she spent a century waiting for Endymion to care for her at all? She sat down beside him forcing her own emotions away, and putting on the mask she had become so used to. She looked at him gently urging him to go on.

"Tell me of your wedding, you have already heard how I wished for my dreams to come true, tell me of yours." Serenity nodded slowly hating that he would ask her the one question that would take her mind off her love for him and remind her of the passion she had once felt for Seiya. Her eyes closed and she raised her face to the soft breeze pretending it was the same salt sea air that blew across her cheek as she wore her simple white wedding dress.

"It was small and simple we did not need much. I was so much in love I would have seen any sort of wedding as a fairy tale. I was too blinded by love to see how much my mother hated being on the boat and how much she hated him, she was just glad to be rid of me. I hid from myself the fact that she would never have anything to do with me again after that day, she really only came to the wedding because she was afraid of what people would think if she did not. Seiya was so dashing in his suit and my dress blew gently in the breeze floating behind me just like my hair. I had a tiara of daisies that trailed down and tangled in the rest of my hair but I did not care, to me it was the perfect touch to a perfect gown. We each wrote our own vows, the things he said to me were so sweet and loving, and he looked at me as no one else in the world looked at me. I never thought I would ever love anyone as I loved him. Things change though and as I was walking to Seiya's home that evening after having said my last farewells to my family, mainly my brothers and sisters, Lawrence found me." Endymion cringed his mind remembering the night Lawrence had found him. His arm found its way around her shoulders and somehow it felt right there. He could not place exactly what was so right about it but for once he stopped thinking and simply enjoyed the moment. They watched Isabelle run around with her cake each wondering how long it would be before the little girl dropped it, they watched as Kunzite and Nephrite made forced small talk with Jedite and Setsuna, they watched the world go by until dawn came upon them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took so long again, but NaNo and finals and ugh. Oh and btw don't panic after this chapter all will be well I promise!

"Would you stop pacing? Honestly watching you pace across this roof every night I do not know how I have kept my sanity, not to mention the people that actually live beneath your pounding feet, you know the people actually having the baby. Jedite is calmer about all of this than you and it is his child about to be born." Serenity sat wishing she could have a large cup of what was apparently coffee and what she had discovered the other day in Endymion's kitchen. It was sinfully delicious, uplifting and somehow calming after a long night of watching Endymion pine and worry over someone else.

Another year, she wondered how she had been able to stand it without ripping her heart out at the pain it caused her. He ignored her; she was not at all surprised. None of her words seemed to register in his brain these days, she did not know if he was growing tired of her company or if it was only the fact that Setsuna had been due any day now for too many days and was so far past due. Serenity wondered if the baby had gotten a tip on the cruelty of the world and decided not to ever come out. If she had been given the choice between going out into the heartless, cold world or staying in the comforting womb of her mother, she knew damn well what her choice would have been.

"How can they be so silent? So patient? Do they not realize what is ahead? The dangers for an expectant mother, especially one that is late are vast. Not to mention the dangers to the child. Yet they sit there so calm, as they have not a care in the world. Curse them Setsuna should not be up and about she should be resting, what is she doing in the parlor sewing? Jedite should have a stronger hand on her, and his glance should focus solely on Setsuna not the day's newspaper!" Serenity sighed bracing herself for yet another of Endymion's tirades. They followed much the same pattern and were a nightly occurrence for the past three weeks. They only seemed to get longer and more impassioned as they days wore on and Endymion found more books on the subject to back up the claims he made to the night sky.

She wondered why she came anymore; she knew she was drawn to him, though part of her believed that whatever pulled her to him would allow her a night of peaceful reprieve at the shore. It would be nice to sit and listen to the gentle lapping of the waves, perhaps see if she would hear Raye's mermaid friend talking among them. It was enough to make her smile softly to herself and for a moment just being there in her mind was enough to satisfy her. She did not worry about Endymion noticing the laughable expression upon her face for it had been much too long since his gaze had been truly focused on her. It seemed as if the pregnancy had somehow caused Endymion to renew all vows of love he ever held for the woman.

Serenity thought it unfair that Setsuna should win him over so easily with something any woman could do, when Serenity had worked hard to bring Endymion back from the edge of darkness a feat Setsuna would not even attempt. It was then that a nagging voice in her mind sadly reminded her that she would never be able to do what Setsuna was about to, and maybe that was what made Endymion realize that he could never love Serenity. He was still in love with his dream of a family, a dream that Serenity could never grant. But damnit no woman could grant him that dream now! He could not expect to father children as a vampire, or have any sort of a family life when he could not traverse in the sun. She worried that once the child was born, seeing Jedite as a father, would send Endymion into another depressive state.

He deserved complete happiness but she had no idea how to give it to him, nor did she know how to let him know that it was okay for him to be happy. It would perhaps be a help if she knew how to convince herself of that same fact, even if somewhere deep inside she felt she could be happy if only Endymion would look at her the way he looked down at Setsuna. She longed to feel love again, to have someone to wrap their arms tightly around her and banish the nightmares that filled her sleepless days.

Hours passed just as slowly as they had every night these past few weeks, before at least they had conversation and games they played with each other to amuse themselves, but this silence would surely drive her mad one day. The shifting clouds caused Serenity to look up and notice with a bereaved sigh that dawn was approaching yet again. She wondered what it was take to get Endymion to leave the rooftop now, or if she should cease trying and leave him there. She wondered if he burned to death with the coming of the sun if she would be able to move on or if she would be more lost than ever. Serenity shook such horrid thoughts from her mind and stood to go to Endymion's side. He jumped as she touched a hand to his shoulder and she could not help but wince at his reaction.

"Come along Endymion, we were nearly caught by the sun last night, I wish to avoid that tonight." Endymion did not end his mindless pacing and Serenity felt a familiar frustration building up inside of her. She was only trying to help him and protect him and he treated her as if she was a vile enemy! Forces be damned, she would leave him there to burn if that was what he so desired. She turned and made her way towards home, not giving Endymion another glance.

Neither her mind nor her eyes were on the path ahead, the pitch of the roof causing her to slip before she could make a graceful leap to the ground. She let out a shrill shriek as she fell to the ground her wide eyes staring up in panic, trying to brace for the painful impact she knew was inevitable. She fell hard against the pavement, her blood slowly pooling beneath her, the pain halted her breath but it was only moments before she lost consciousness.

Endymion heard her cry and he rushed to her side only to hear her back crack against the pavement, and a greater panic than he had ever known overcome him. He forced himself to breathe and jump down the roof to her limp form. Light pooled from around the corner and Endymion knew that someone had come to investigate the noise. He was both relived and angered to see that it was Setsuna, what was she doing wandering about outside at this hour, in her condition! Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of Serenity's bloody body. Endymion spared but a glance to her as he returned to Serenity. Gently he lifted Serenity's pale form, repeating over and over that she was immortal, that a simple fall could not kill her, and yet the sun surely would if he was not able to get her home in time.

"Setsuna you should be abed in your condition." Endymion's words did well to cover the panic that was filling him despite his attempts to reassure himself. Setsuna nodded slowly her eyes not leaving Serenity as she slowly backed away towards her home. Endymion waited until the door had shut, the part of him longing to ensure her safety would not be silenced. He glared at the hateful skies that were foreboding dawn. His conscious reminded him that Serenity had warned him of the coming sun but he had shrugged her off. Guilt overwhelmed him but he forced that down along with his fear and allowed himself to focus only on running to their home.

He quickly took of his coat and used it to cover Serenity hoping it would protect her from the rays of the sun, should he take too long. His hands moving as lightly as possible he lifted her into his arms, praying that his run to the apartment would not jar her wound enough to cause her pain. She deserved better than him in a companion, too often he dragged her down into his own darkness, when Serenity deserved light more than any other person in the world. He felt warmth at his back as he rounded the last corner, he was running faster than he ever though himself possible.

He let out a long choked breath as he ripped open the door to his apartment building and just as ferociously slammed it behind him. Looking down at Serenity's pale and serene face he knew he had to get her to bed, and get the wound to stop bleeding so that she could heal herself. As Endymion looked down upon her, he promised himself that he would not leave her side until he knew she was back to normal, even if Setsuna had the baby. Setsuna had Jedite to look after her, Serenity had no one but him.

His thoughts struck him as he tightly tucked the seemingly young woman into bed. He was all she had in the world, no one else to turn to, and he spent all his time ignoring her for his Setsuna, especially lately. It must be a lonely existence for her, always in the shadow of his obsession, and even as he stroked her hair and tended to the large gash in the back of her head, and the gaping cut in her side, he knew that he could not give up his obsession completely, not even for Serenity.

He paced the floor wrestling with his thoughts wondering just how to reconcile what he felt for the two women in his life. While one obviously needed him, the other was happily married and starting a family, but she held his heart while Serenity only held his respect and admiration. True he cared deeply for Serenity and would never be able to truly leave her side, but Setsuna was his only love and nothing could make him turn his back on that. They were immortal, when Setsuna's life ended then perhaps he would be able to devote more time to Serenity, maybe he would be able to "settle" as Jedite and Setsuna had.

Even the thought filled him with revulsion, while he hated the idea of "settling", even more he hated how he could not devote his feelings to someone who truly deserved them, rather than someone who had turned their back on his love. Serenity had done more for him without even knowing him than any other person in his life, and yet somehow his heart was unable to devote itself to her, it was still in love with his Setsuna. It seemed unfair that while a part of him believed that he could love Serenity, there was an overriding force that refused to let go of Setsuna.

Endymion kept vigil by Serenity's side hoping that she would wake up once again, whether or not he could ever love her he needed her by his side. As night fell upon them he felt the familiar tug of Setsuna, the desire to see her, to watch over her, to strain to hear the soft sounds of her breathing as she slept. But one glance at Serenity's seemingly lifeless form kept him rooted to the spot. Something within him insisted he be at Setsuna's side as she entered birth, somehow he knew she went into labor, but for one night, he fought his obsession, his desire and his heart for Serenity.

"You brought me home before the sun arose, thank you Endymion." The words were cold and they forced Endymion to bring his arms up around himself. In moments his hands were caressing her face, his soft touch bringing a gentle smile and a hint of rose to her cheeks; the moment was short lived as he simply turned her head to see if the wound had fully healed. He gave a satisfied grunt and sat back in his chair to watch her once again.

"You have been out a full day; I was worried that you would not awaken. I had thought your wounds would heal faster than that. You should have been more careful, Setsuna gave birth while I was forced to be at your side." The words hurt Serenity more than any wound could have. She turned her eyes away from his stern gaze unable to believe that after two years of being constant companions he could not spare her half the compassion he gave so willingly to Setsuna. She closed her eyes as she came to a decision, she would once again close off her heart. It was time she truly left him, perhaps one day he could come to appreciate her, perhaps one day he would miss her and for a moment his thoughts would stray to her. But such little things would never be enough for her, and she could not bear any longer to watch as all that she desired was so easily showered upon another.

She pulled the blanket closer around her, she was afraid of being completely alone in the world, without Endymion she had no one, but with him she had only pain. Serenity knew that it was time to be alone, time to realize who she really was and what was the passion that so drove her, the passion that Endymion seemed to spot so easily. Already the small bit of her heart that Seiya had left her, was beginning to ache, here was another man she had grown to love, allowed herself to love, that could not love her as she was.

Endymion watched her turn away from him, and hoped that she was getting more rest, he knew his words were harsh, but she had been foolish, she knew how much being there for Setsuna meant to him and she had to go and get herself hurt. She had to worry him so much that he would stay by her instead of Setsuna, even as Setsuna gave birth. Tonight though, nothing would keep him from checking on his beloved, assuring his weary heart that all was well. He gently placed his hand upon Serenity's shoulder a gesture which he knew she would understand as his apology, when she did not turn back to him, he knew she was sleeping and went to his own bed to do the same.

His eyes anxiously searched through the windows trying to discover what room held his beloved and her child. Finally coming upon one of the spare bedrooms he saw her, propped up on pillows with the infant in her arms. Endymion had never seen her look so beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her eyes filled with wonder and love, yet it was Jedite who was there embracing her and looking down at the child. Once again it was Jedite, always Jedite who was able to bask in her beauty and be filled with the happiness she gave to everyone else. Endymion knew that the child she was held was a girl, he had always wished Setsuna would birth him a daughter, a little girl with her mother's looks and bright violet eyes.

Endymion turned to tell Serenity that it was a girl, before realizing that his companion had decided to visit the shores that evening. He thought it strange that she had not desired to come with him, but realized that she must have still been weary from her wounds, and a relaxing visit to the shore might just do her some good. And yet a part of him felt empty without her reassuring, gentle and sarcastic presence. He had become so used to her in two years that being without her seemed foreign and strange. He pushed the feelings away and focused on what he truly loved and desired, he would see Serenity when she returned to the apartment in the morning.

It was not long before Jedite took the little girl and placed her in a crib, convincing Setsuna that she need rest, something that Endymion wholeheartedly agreed with. Jedite kissed her forehead before leaving to sleep in their own room, leaving Setsuna the comfort of being near her daughter, and not forcing the still weary woman out of bed. Endymion watched his sweet goddess fall asleep and prayed that the little girl would be merciful enough to sleep through the night. The child did not heed Endymion's prayer and was crying a mere hour after being put to bed. Endymion panicked not wanting Setsuna to awaken for the woman needed her rest desperately. Opening the window he slipped in and took the crying child in his arms.

He sang one lullaby after another to the child as he gently rocked her, finally she fell back asleep, and while Endymion knew that eventually Setsuna would have to awaken and feed her daughter, he was happy to spare her at least one interruption. It would become easier in a few weeks when the child no longer needed to be breast fed and Endymion could simply bring the child warm bottles to drink. Endymion planned it out that during the night he would care for the children, so the parents that looked after them all day could rest. He welcomed the occupation for it gave him more to do than simply watch the stars as he listened to her soft breathing.

It was a few hours before the child began crying again, Endymion tried to sing her back to sleep, and he checked her diaper, only to realize that now the young girl was hungry. He quieted the child as much as he could and then went to gently rouse Setsuna.

"Setsuna, Setsuna wake up, I am afraid I cannot coax her back to sleep, this time. You must feed her." The woman grumbled a bit, before opening her eyes. Her face bore an expression of shock as she looked upon the face of Endymion, but slowly his words registered and she took her child from Endymion. He turned to go but she reached out a hand to stop him. He looked away but remained as she fed her daughter.

"You look after me still; I never knew then that your love was so strong. I suppose I should have, I should have seen in your eyes the depths of the love you held for me, but I refused to believe that your feelings were as strong as my own. That your heart was just as broken as mine, it made things easier that way. Promise me Endymion, you will look after her too, I could not bear to see any harm come to her. I will tell her about the guardian angel that watches over her." Endymion stiffened at her words.

"I am no angel, I am but a demon forsaken by you and by God, and yet my allegiance to you both has never swayed. I will watch over her, but not as an angel Setsuna, never as an Angel." He went to the window and began to crawl back out and onto the roof when he heard Setsuna's soft words behind him.

"You will always be an angel to me Endymion, and now you shall be Lucy's angel as well." Endymion went back to the roof, unable to believe that she believed him to be an angel, Setsuna, the woman that had looked at him with so much hatred and fear, the one who had hurt him so deeply with her cruel words, now saw him as an Angel. Life would never cease its ironies, now when the woman he loved realized the good that was still in him, she was married with a family. Part of him knew she would never have married him anyway; she would have not been able to accept his immortality or give up her beloved sun. But just knowing that she no longer hated him, that she trusted him with her precious daughter; brought more hope to his world than he had ever felt before.

He stared up at the stars waiting till he heard the gentle sounds of Setsuna's and Lucy's soft breathing as they both returned to slumber. The stars that any other night only heralded his loneliness, tonight shone of beauty and hope. He could not help but smile and feel perfectly content for that small moment upon the roof.

He despised the growing foreboding of the sun as the hours passed, but he was enlightened by the desire to tell Serenity all that had occurred that night. He leaped down from the roof and made his way quickly to the apartment reaching it long before dawn. Endymion knew that Serenity would already be there, her fear of the sun would have brought her home early, and recalling the events of the other night her fear was greatly justified.

Endymion burst through the door of the apartment, his eyes eagerly scanning for Serenity. On first glance it was empty, on second glance it still appeared so, and on third he noticed the paper that rested upon her bed. His gaze immediately became a glare, he had read and written enough books to know what an empty home and a note meant. Anxiety filled him, cold wrapped itself around his heart, he would not face what he knew to be true.

Anger and frustration filled him; his gaze became a glare as he blamed the ragged scrap of paper for the loss of his companion. Serenity had been his one true friend and beloved companion, no one knew him as well as her, and he had no one to really talk to without her. Endymion turned away from the note; he refused to acknowledge it, refused to read it. He dared not read what reasons she had for leaving him, for knowing would mean accepting and he could not accept being without his Serenity.

He felt his anger and frustration rise, more than anything he wanted to rip the letter into shreds and burn it, so as never to be faced with it again, but doing so would be acknowledging that it existed and that was something he could never do. Instead he forced himself into bed, he would not allow it to spoil his routine, perhaps when he awoke at nightfall it would disappear and things would be just as they always were and just as they should be. His dreams gave him no reprieve, for his mind was too filled with anger to dream of anything that was not such.

He awoke making sure to break the habit of looking toward Serenity's bed to see if she had awaken. Instead he simply washed and dressed, pretending nothing at all had changed, pretending of course that Serenity had simply left early and that she would be home before sunrise just as she always was. It was when he went down to the darkened streets to begin feeding did he notice Serenity's absence, his first time feeding alone, his first time not being able to look upon her beautifully enraptured face.

He suddenly lost his appetite, and decided to just make his way to Setsuna's. The sight of her and Lucy would be sure to cheer him up, it would easily banish the cold, loneliness that was threatening to overcome him. At least he still had them, as long as he had them he could survive, he would survive because he had made a promise to protect them. He arrived, easily leaping to the roof just as he always did, and looking upside down to the windows to make sure it was clear before he jumped down to the window ledge for a better view.

"She is an adorable child Setsuna. A simple adorable child I know she will be just as beautiful as her mother when he grows up. An adorable beautiful girl like her will not be able to help finding a fine young man." For a moment Endymion began to think Lucy would be just the thing Jedite needed to pull him out of the depression Endymion's death had caused, but the moment "fine young man" slipped from his lips, all was lost once again.

Jedite's voice grew silent, and despite his jealousy Endymion found himself feeling sorry for his old friend. He wished suffering upon no one, least of all Jedite who had always been there for him, and perhaps the only other person who had loved Raye as much as he. For the first time he wondered if it was better to just tell them, to simply walk in and say that he was not dead, instead he was a demon forsaken by God, and meant to wander the world immortal until he was unfortunate to get caught in the sun, or staked if he remembered correctly. At least by not knowing they believed he was in a better place, there was at least that to comfort them, if he told them what would bring them comfort in the nights whenever they thought of him?

It was then that Setsuna began softly humming to her daughter as she held the smiling child gently in her arms. It was the perfect picture of happiness and Endymion knew that Lucy would be the one to truly ensure Jedite's happiness. It also showed him that though Jedite had married Setsuna more out of his promise to Endymion than of real love, they had slowly grown to care for each other, but nothing would replace Raye in his heart. Endymion sighed perhaps he and Jedite were more alike than he thought, nothing could ever take Setsuna's place for him.

He wondered when Jedite and Setsuna would throw the customary party that would introduce Lucy to the world. He noticed that the two had not attended nor thrown a dance since his death. While it was not unknown for Endymion and Setsuna to miss dances or stray away from the expectations of society, Jedite had thrived on it. Jedite had prided himself on attending all the right parties and knowing all the right people, and being seen as the most desirable bachelor in town. It never ceased to amaze him all the little things that changed with his death, when he was alive he never would have imagined having this large of an effect on people.

He returned to the roof, decided the stars provided a much better view than the pleasant family moment going on below him. He was slowly beginning to accept Jedite's marriage to Setsuna, Jedite after all deserved happiness, and if anyone could treat Setsuna the way she deserved it was a hopeless romantic like Jedite. Not to mention the man would be a perfect father, undoubtedly better than Endymion who would not stray from his quill even if he had young children wandering about the house. He sighed perhaps Serenity had been right all along, maybe he had been wrong to judge fate as being cruel, things seemed to have turned out for the best for Jedite and Setsuna, not to mention Lucy who this way could always have a devoted family and a guardian angel. As a vampire he would devote more time to Lucy than he ever would have if he had been her human father. The only problem with his new found realization was that he was not able to tell Serenity she had been right.

He truly wished he could love her, but he could not let go of his past love. She had had nearly a century to put hers to rest, she should not expect so much from him in a mere two years, especially when his lover was still alive. It was just so hard to move on from all that he had once had, even if he agreed that things had turned out for the best for everyone involved, with the exception of him of course. He could not hold that against fate though, the happiness of the three people below him was well worth the price of his own despair and loneliness, even without Serenity, it was still worth it. He would dedicate his life to those people and make sure that his own sacrifice was not for nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay! Who doesn't love Christmas? Even if you don't celebrate it it's still fun. Anywho the next chapter will come up soon because it is one of my favorites (probably second after this one) and it's very lighthearted (which is needed after this one) I love angst and the whole scene between Jedite and Endymion in this chapter is amazing if I do say so myself ;).

Christmas once again, strangely the snow did not bother him as much as it once did, perhaps because tonight was a good night. Tonight was when everyone he loved gathered under one roof and were completely happy. Even if he did not have a tree or any presents under it, he had their happiness and yet another one of his books had made it to print. Darien Smith was becoming one of the most acclaimed writers in all of England, with nothing more intriguing than the fact that no one had ever met the man. He took his usual perch upon the roof while he waited for the other guests to arrive, thankfully that he had gotten a new lined coat to keep him slightly warmer as he let the snow fall gently down upon him.

"Daddy when are Uncle Nephrite and Uncle Kunzite going to get here?" Endymion smiled young Lucy had taken quite a liking to his older brothers going so far as to call them uncles. Sometimes he wondered if she had a crush on his namesake, but then decided that six was much too young for her to be thinking of such things. Lucy was already growing up in the perfect image of her mother, the same brown curls and the same piercing green eyes. He still looked after her just as he had always promised, Lucy was a brilliant child and she held all the love of her dear father. Jedite doted on the girl; there was nothing he would not give her, though she seemed to be into books of all kinds, whether or not she was able to read them.

There was a knock at the door and Endymion knew it would be his brothers. First inside was Nephrite with his wife, Isabelle and Raye in tow, and then came Kunzite with his wife, and seven year old Endymion. They completed the same Christmas party, the three children eagerly running to Lucy. It was a happy and noisy few moments as the six adults shared greetings with one another before finally settling down in front of the fire to talk in a civilized manner. Endymion for a moment debated on which conversation to focus on, the children's or the adults'. He knew that Isabelle was busy reading her latest story to the others just as she always did upon arrival at her cousin Lucy's. She was a gifted child with her stories and she knew just how to tell them to make them come alive to Lucy. Endymion suspected that Isabelle was the reason why the child loved books so much.

He opted for the adults' conversation merely because he longed to hear what his brothers had been up to in the last few months since their visit. Endymion figured that it would not be long before Nephrite would plan a coming out party for Isabelle. It was strange that his niece had grown up so much that she was becoming a woman without him even realizing it. Raye had just graced her fifth birthday, making her the youngest and definitely most adored of the group. Jedite especially had a soft spot for the little girl, and it was almost as big as the one he had for his own daughter. In many respects Endymion did not blame him, Raye was just as sweet and happy a child as her namesake. Endymion on the other hand had grown into much the opposite of his namesake and yet no one held that against him. The child was more of a gentleman at the age of six than Endymion had been at the age of 24, and he did not share Endymion's intense love of fiction, rather he seemed more focused on what he saw as practical and real. It was heartbreaking to see a child so young give up on some of life's most wonderful pleasures.

The adults strayed from the conversation that would normally occur between people sharing their stature, but being as they were bored with politics and gossip, instead they focused on memories and talking about their families. It was a pleasant conversation Endymion loving to hear more about his nieces and his nephew. He was surprised to her that Kunzite's wife was pregnant again; though this time they had no clue as to the gender of the child. Isabelle and Raye seemed to be excelling in their studies, as of course was Endymion, who cared for nothing else.

It had always been in Endymion's family that education was started young, the sooner a man learned to read the sooner he could make something of himself; or so his father once believed. Endymion found nothing wrong with such an idea in fact he agreed with it wholeheartedly, if for completely different reasons. Children should learn to read because there was no greater way to awaken the imagination than to read books, and children should be expected to do nothing but live within their imaginations until they are grown and forced to move away from them.

"Raye certainly seems to take after her namesake and more so each time I see her." Jedite's voice was quiet and for a moment no one, not even Setsuna knew what to say. It was the girl's father that broke the silence, probably at the jabbing insistence of his wife.

"Yes she does, and yet she already wants to write and be like her sister, it seems as if she takes after both of them. She told me just yesterday she wanted to write about her friend Aleria, the morning dew fairy." Endymion could almost hear the mournful smiles that undoubtedly appeared on every member of the assembled party.

"Endymion seems to stray from his namesake as much as possible, though at times he will still manage to remind me of him. It is as if Endymion takes after his uncle in his later years, once he had begun to be affected by Raye's death. I am hoping that one day he will grow out of it and allow himself to be a child, but it does not seem likely." Endymion's heart pulled at the sadness and remorse in his brother's voice. They all missed him so much and they were trying so hard to remember him and bring him back some way, and yet he knew that knowing he was alive as a vampire would bring them no comfort.

"You know Lucy was actually telling me that she had a guardian angel that visits her at night when she has a bad dream and cannot sleep. She seems to have as big of an imagination as Raye, and her description of her Angel reminded me so much of Endymion it was uncanny." At this words Endymion jumped from the roof and peered into the window to see Setsuna's pale face trying to think of a way to take the slightly astonished looks off of her companions' faces.

"Oh my dear Jedite she had probably just seen the picture of him we keep upon the mantle and modeled her imaginary friend after him. He always was a very handsome man." Jedite looked at her with mock jealousy causing the entire party to laugh, but it was cut short when Setsuna's laugh turned into a cough. Endymion watched her with worry glad when the coughing was short lived; the poor dear just needed some water. Jedite apparently had the same thought and went to get his wife a drink.

The conversation continued for a few moments until neither the adults nor the children could keep from opening presents any longer. Kunzite eagerly knelt down and began distributing the presents that he had tucked under the tree. One for every person in attendance and when those were opened Nephrite did the same neither man able to control their excitement at seeing the looks of happiness upon the children's faces. Endymion himself enjoyed the sight but personally could not wait for the extra presents under the tree to be discovered, the ones with no label; he thought perhaps it might cause Endymion and the other children to truly believe in Santa. He had hidden his own presents among Jedite's the night before and was glad that they had not yet been discovered. When it was Jedite's turn he happily went about dispersing his own gifts, slowing down as he reached the last few packages.

"Jedite dear, is anything wrong?" Setsuna asked as he continued to hold out a present for Isabelle who was well in the opposite direction.

"This is the last of the presents we bought my dear, but as you can see there are still more under the tree." The shocked faces was reward enough for all of Endymion's hard work of trying to find perfect gifts and then desperately finding a way to hide them so that they would not be discovered until the next evening.

"It is Santa Claus!" came the cry of Raye and Lucy. Endymion and Isabelle looked strangely at the packages trying no doubt to find a more reasonable explanation. It was not long before Isabelle broke into the same smile of her sister and Lucy. Endymion watched as his young counterpart continued to look skeptically at the packages, Endymion knew that all of his doubts would vanish the moment he opened his present. Lucy and Raye refused to wait any longer and dove under the tree to hand out the packages from Santa Claus.

Young Endymion strangely enough was first and perhaps rightly so, for his was most important of all. Everyone watched as he slowly tore of the paper and opened the box. His eyes grew wide at what was inside; causing everyone gathered to grow anxious and strain to see the box's contents. They did not have to wait long for soon the teddy bear was embraced by Endymion, causing the adults to cry out in surprise that such a serious child would be so happy to have a stuffed toy. A card fell from the bear's paw; Kunzite quickly took it up and read it aloud to the company.

"You do not need to be brave all the time. Nor care whether or not you resemble the one you were named after. Being a child is all you need ever worry about and to help you in that, I have given you a friend. Treat him well for he will never leave your side, he will be serious, allowing you to be silly, and he will free the imagination you have buried so deeply. He is also brave enough to banish the nightmares you have been having.

Merry Christmas"

Everyone stared in shock as the little boy simply clutched the bear, happy that someone had finally realized all he really needed was a friend. Endymion smiled, knowing that finally his counterpart would get over his nightmares that caused him to be so afraid of his imagination, and finally start enjoying himself. His brothers were unaware of just how alike the young boy was to his uncle. Endymion had once had the same nightmares as a child, being able to make such imaginative books had also caused horrible nightmares. It was Raye giving him a teddy bear much like that one, which caused the nightmares to finally cease.

After that the girls continued to hand out presents. Isabelle getting a beautiful quill and paper set, which no one thought too much of until her eyes grew wide. She searched desperately for a card, and finding it she read it to herself unable to believe the words that were written. The others looked at her anxiously until she finally read the words aloud.

"This once belonged to the one you inspired to become, they were his prized possessions and more than anything he would want them to remain in your able hands, weaving the stories he never could. Here is the key to your muse and your soul. Use them well, for a talent such as yours should never use anything but the best.

Merry Christmas"

It was then that Setsuna as well gave a slight gasp causing the others who were still very much confused to look at her. Endymion knew that she recognized the quill and inkwell; he had shown them to her once as his greatest and most beloved treasures. They had unlocked so many dreams and worlds to him that it was still hard to part from them, but seeing the look on Isabelle's face was worth it. She finally had the courage to truly follow her dreams.

"Those are Endymion's. His most prized possessions; I wondered what had become of them when they were not found in the house. It seems someone else kept them until the time was right to give them to you my darling." Isabelle's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the two beautiful items, her eyes not even noticing the giant stack of paper or the different inks included in the package. Leaving her to her peace Raye brought out the package for Lucy and by now everyone was very curious as to what this package would bring.

Lucy eagerly opened the large and heavy package. Inside she was surprised to find books, books whose covers she quickly recognized for she had a copy of each in her room, but something must have been different about these. She opened one up and drew a gasped breath, inside was the signature of an author no one had seen or heard of, an author whose books she loved partly for that reason. Inside the box was every one of his books each signed with a different message, but at the bottom of the box was something truly spectacular. A book entirely handwritten, entitled "The journey of Lady Lucy and her companions" rested there.

Endymion had thought it would be fitting to place Lucy as leading her three dear friends on a journey, for the young girl was commanding and endearing, while always gaining the utmost love from those who knew her. Lucy slowly handed the book over to her father who looked at it with amazement. He opened it to the first page and read aloud the inscription there.

"I heard tell of the admiration one such beauty felt for me and could not resist to return the favor. A story for my dear lady, one written entirely for her is the present I give to the one that granted and even greater gift to all who know her. Merry Christmas, my dear Lucy.

Yours Truly, Darien Smith"

Everyone gathered could not help but be amazed at the extravagance of the gifts and wonder where they came from. There was a card for Lucy's gift as well but it shared no further clues. Raye very dutifully saved her gift for last as she worked to hand out the gifts to everyone else. Jedite's gift was something Endymion wondered whether or not he should give seeing that the man was now married, but he knew it was something his friend deserved to have.

Before her death Raye had gone out and bought Jedite and very special present, being the intelligent girl that she was she was well aware of Jedite's feelings and had wanted to buy something special that showed she felt the same way. It had been a pocket watch and inside she had painted a portrait of the two of them. Endymion had found it in her room a few years after her death but could never find the right time to bring it up to his friend or to give it to him. He had thought now was that time.

Jedite took his gift with shaky hands wondering was strange magnificence was enclosed within. He opened the small package and was a bit surprised to see nothing but an ordinary pocket watch, but when he opened the lid his breath choked in his throat and he was unable to speak as he looked upon it. For right below their portrait in small letters Raye had painted the words "I love you too." Setsuna looked over her husband's shoulders and let out a gasp causing the others to look strangely at Jedite who could do no more than reluctantly hand over the pocket watch to their curious eyes. Tears came to everyone's eyes at the sight of Raye so young and happy. The gift was quickly given back to Jedite who seemed unable to part with it from that moment forward, nor did he speak much the rest of the night. Setsuna understood completely, her eyes once again going to the window as she looked for the one that she truly loved.

For Setsuna there was the one gift she had always wanted but never received. Endymion found that it had been left to her, but Setsuna's mother and step-father being the harsh people that they were refused their daughter to have such foolish nonsense. Endymion quickly sent some money and a man to play the part of the interested collector and bought the book for a pretty sum. It was a story Setsuna's father had written especially for her, it detailed all the stories Setsuna had once told him about her friend Raye, not to mention some stories of the moments Setsuna had spent with her father. Inside the cover was an inscription from the father telling his daughter just how much he missed her and how he hoped this book would bring her some comfort.

For Nephrite and Kunzite the same gift was given to both, for they both wished for the same things in their hearts. It was a portrait Endymion himself had attempted with the mediocre skills Raye had tried to improve. It showed their family as it should be with the four siblings and two parents gathered together and smiling. Nephrite and Kunzite both had tears in their eyes as their wives smiled down upon their husbands and wrapped their arms tightly around them. It was the least Endymion could do for his brothers.

The wives had been a more difficult case but upon listening to conversations Endymion had discovered what they missed. For Lita there was a replica of the locket her mother used to wear, which was not easy for Endymion to have made. For Kunzite's wife Mina there was a beautifully carved music box just like the one her grandmother used to play for her. The room was full of tears when finally little Raye came to her present, everyone urged her on but she was hesitant after seeing all that everyone else had been given.

Finally she lifted the lid and inside her box was a beautiful leather bound album, and underneath it an elaborate paint and quill set. The leather cover was embossed with the words "The collected tales of the friends of Miss. Raye Dashwood." She held the book up for all to see and once again amazed sighs came from around the room and the card was quickly taken up to be read.

"Miss Raye

Here is a place to write and draw all of your special friends, and here they will always be real, never allow anyone to tell you different. For your friends do exist in your heart and in this book forever. Your friends are there to guide you and they are part of what makes you special, not strange or bad, but beautiful. Never forget all those that truly love you.

Merry Christmas"

All the gifts having been opened, those gathered simply stared at their gifts in wonder. Endymion looked at all of them immensely happy and marveled about how he had not thought to do such a thing before. They all deserved such things to bring them happiness and it had been well worth all the time and research it had taken to procure such gifts. Not that the past few years had been lacking in time, without Serenity around his life seemed all the more monotonous. There was little that would amuse him, and the days he spent writing in his books, his characters all seemed to take after her, each man having the friendship of a great woman, or each female character being strong and witty. He was unable to describe how much he missed her and yet he knew he was still not ready to love her.

The party stayed silent for a good while until the lateness of the hour was realized by Jedite, whose eyes had not strayed from the pocket watch. This caused Nephrite and Kunzite to leave and promise to return the next morning, for they were staying the night in the home that had once belonged to their younger brother. Goodbyes were half-heartedly said for there was not one person who was not lost in their thoughts and their gifts. Indeed even after the company had left the three remaining seemed halted in the motions to get to bed, Lucy clutching her books, Setsuna clutching her own and Jedite still seemed entranced by the image of Raye and the knowledge that she loved him as well.

The night though was not calm as Setsuna awoke more than once coughing and had to rise in order to get a drink. The second time Endymion was waiting outside her door with an already filled glass of water and a look of worry upon his face. Setsuna took it gratefully and led him down the parlor, slowly taking a seat and motioning for him to the do the same. Endymion did so but still looked upon her with worry.

"It is just a cough that has been bothering me these past few days Endymion, do not worry about me so. Now tell me those presents tonight they were all your doing were they not?" Endymion smiled softly and nodded knowing that she would see right through him if he tried to deny it. She nodded slowly unsure of what to say, how to tell him what she knew. Endymion saw her downcast eyes and knew that she was lying to him.

"What is it Setsuna? I am sure you have been to the doctor and by the look in your eyes he gave you ill news, please tell me Setsuna." Endymion's eyes were soft and comforting, as he fought to keep the turmoil that would only upset her further, at bay. He needed to be there for her to comfort her and to dote on the woman he was unable to stop loving.

"Tuberculosis, I will not live much longer Endymion, please keep your promise to me to look after Lucy. Jedite will manage I expect, he loves Lucy in the way he could never fully love me. I think perhaps it is punishment for what I did to you. You never deserved all those words I said, and I never should have turned my back on you." Endymion got up to wrap his arms around Setsuna.

"Do not say such things Setsuna, you were right it never could have worked out between us with me the way I am. Fate was right this time because if you had not left me you would not have Lucy and that girl is a gift upon the world if ever there was one. You put real hope back into Jedite's heart with that girl, believe me the happiness of you three is more than worth me being alone. Do not cry Setsuna we will get through this and no matter what happens I promise you that I will always look after both of them." Setsuna nodded and Endymion slowly led her back to bed once again handing her the glass of water before she returned to the room. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and a smile "a thousand times goodnight my little fairy." He watched as a small tear fell from her eye as she closed the door behind her.

With Setsuna gone Endymion was finally able to release the anguished moan he had been holding. He quietly made his way to Lucy's room to make sure she was still sleeping. Many nights he had been the one to calm her nightmares and he knew that if Setsuna continued to grow sick that he would be spending many more nights at her bedside. He sighed it was not fair to the little girl and it was not fair to Setsuna. They deserved to have full lives together. He returned to the roof not caring that it was nearly dawn once again.

With a slow aching groan Endymion rose from the roof and made his way back to the apartment knowing that he would not be able to keep his promise to Setsuna if he was burned to ashes upon her rooftop. His mind was clouded as he fumbled with the key somehow forgetting just how to unlock the door as his mind refused to focus on anything but its new mantra. The words "Setsuna cannot die" cycled through his head on repeat, as if repeating it over and over again would make it true. But he knew enough about the disease to know that it would not be long before it took Setsuna from him, and then he would be really alone because the note whose presence was still ignored upon the bed still whispered of Serenity's leaving as well.

He lay down upon his bed but sleep would not come, instead his mind was filled with too many thoughts of Setsuna, and of Lucy losing her mother, it was not deserved by either of them. Endymion had no fear that Jedite and Lucy would help each other through, but they would both be happier with Setsuna to look after them and take care of them just as she was meant to. He knew that if he had married Setsuna he would not be able to survive her leaving him, even now he had no idea if he could survive it regardless of the promise he had made to look after Lucy. Eventually sleep managed to overtake him, and it would be the last time sleep would overcome him for a very long time.

The coughing prevented everyone in the house from sleeping, though it was rare that Jedite or Setsuna ever came to Lucy's room to make sure. Jedite spent all night doting on Setsuna trying to make her as comfortable as possible while they all waited for the inevitable. Jedite's constant attention made it impossible for Endymion to sneak in and talk to her but he was able to accept the fact knowing that Lucy needed someone to talk to every time her mother's loud coughing woke her up. He did his best to reassure the girl while also bracing her for what was to come.

"Endymion, is mother never going to get better?" He sighed after two months of Setsuna's coughing becoming louder and more frequent he knew this question would eventually come. He had searched his mind for just how to answer such a question and he had yet to come upon a suitable answer. With a sigh he decided that Lucy was smart enough to know the truth and that it would be easier to accept when the time came if he simply told her.

"No Lucy, your mother is not going to get better, eventually once she can not longer stand to be sick and in pain, the lord will take her up to heaven to live in happiness with him, and then she will no longer suffer." The words pained Endymion, he hated to think that Setsuna would soon leave the two of them alone, but seeing how she suffered he knew it was better this way. Lucy's eyes filled up with tears but she nodded.

"I do not want Mommy to suffer, but I am going to miss her so much Endymion. She always tells me that no matter what you'll be there to look after me, but she said that she would always be there for me too; I cannot lose both of you." Endymion wrapped his arms around the young girl knowing that at least in one way he could comfort her.

"I will always be here to look after you, but eventually as you grow up I you will not see me as often, but whenever you really need me I will be there for you. And your mother will always be looking out for you to, as long as you keep the memory of your mother in your heart she will never leave you. We all love you so much Lucy." The pair was silent as Endymion held the young girl in a tight embrace, wishing that Jedite would devote at least a little time to his daughter, even if Setsuna was sick. Eventually as she had so many nights before Lucy fell asleep in Endymion's arms and he gently laid her down upon the bed and covered her up. He watched her for awhile until a voice caused him to jump.

"I know you will always keep your promise to me Endymion. I shall miss you both so much, but at least I will know that she will have someone looking out for her. Her own personal guardian Angel." Endymion turned glad to see Setsuna standing in the doorway, he had longed to see her and speak with her, but he knew she was too weak to be wandering around on her own.

"Setsuna you should be in bed! Hurry now! What will Jedite think when he finds you gone?" Setsuna laughed hoarsely but went to sit down upon Lucy's bed.

"I doubt that Jedite will assume that my body disappears when I die and will therefore come looking for me before he panics. But please Endymion I do not have much time, allow me this at least. Jedite has kept me shut in that room away from Lucy for much too long." Endymion nodded slowly and watched as she gently stroked the hair of her sleeping daughter.

"You should wake her up and say goodbye, she deserves a hug and to hear how much you love her." Setsuna looked to him with wide eyes.

"Is that part of your abilities now, to see when one is going to die?"

"No Setsuna, I only know my lady well enough to know when she has given up a fight she cannot win. I never thought I would be happy with the thought of you leaving me, but I know I can watch you suffer no longer. Bid your daughter farewell Setsuna, she deserves as much." Unable to keep his feelings in check any longer Endymion disappeared through the window and headed home unable to even hear the tearful goodbye between mother and daughter.

He could not sleep; he knew what was going on as he sat in his darkened apartment. He could picture the entire scene, Jedite and Lucy holding hands, crying softly as the priest mumbled some words that sounded nothing like the woman that would be buried later that night. He knew the church would be filled with people, half of them only pretending to really be sad at her passing and the others unable to contain their grief. He knew his brothers and their families would be there, no doubt in the front row beside Jedite and Lucy, no doubt trying to give them some bit of comfort.

Endymion had no desire to be there, no desire to show the world his pain, no desire for anything much less listen to a man talk for hours about God's love and God's forgiveness, and that everyone would be reunited in heaven. Everyone would NOT be reunited, even in death he would be separated from those he loved, never again would he ever be able to hold them or talk to them or even see them. He would never again see his beloved Setsuna. It seemed that God was nothing but a cruel master, taking away his every possibility of being happy, for now he did not have Setsuna's smile to warm his icy heart, or Serenity's laughter to bring him comfort.

He looked to his quill and papers, wondering if he should write and try to finish his latest book, Lucy would love to have another book to have read to her and to attempt to read herself, but as much as he longed to give the girl comfort he could not bring himself to write. Instead he simply stared at the note that had remained on the bed for six years, he had lost them both, and now he was completely alone. He debated reading the note but then figured after all these years there was little point, he would never see her again just as he would never see Setsuna again.

Night finally came upon him and without even stopping to feed Endymion made his way to the church hoping God would at least be merciful enough to let him enter. Endymion opened the large church doors and slowly made his way to the front of the church where Setsuna's coffin still lay. So focused was he on the lonesome coffin ahead of him that he failed to notice that he was not alone in the church.

He came upon the coffin and let the tears flow as he rested his head upon the smooth wood. He wrapped his arms around it trying desperately to feel some of Setsuna's warmth, some of her love, anything but the cold hard finality of the coffin. He cared not that his sobs echoed loudly through the church, for once he was going to cry, and not even his vampire blood could stop him.

"So here you are, just as she said you would be. 8 years and you have not aged one day." Endymion's sobs were instantly cut off at those words, a voice devoid of emotion and repetition, but he recognized it all the same.

"Leave here Jedite, Leave and forget you ever saw me. I am dead to you and everyone else." Endymion prayed that Jedite would heed his words, that he would leave him to mourn his beloved's passing in peace, but as God had forsaken him so he forsook Endymion's prayers.

"It was you at Christmas, and it is you who haunts my daughter at night making me think she was crazy. What were you trying to do Endymion? Steal my daughter's affection because Setsuna will never bare children for you?" Endymion felt anger burn through him at his friend's words.

"Crazy? You believed your daughter crazy? Did you think the same of Raye? Are so foolish to think that Lucy was deaf to her mother's coughing through the night? She needed someone to comfort her while you shut her mother away and refused to tell her anything. Setsuna made me promise to look after her and I kept that promise as you turned your back on her."

"How dare you? You! You who turned your back on everyone! You just left us all to think you were dead; do you know how we have suffered? Your poor mother died of grief and still you hide away, showing just how little you cared." Endymion finally turned to his old friend, wounded by how his friend believed he did not care. When he finally found the words to speak again his voice held only sorrow, the anger having been erased by the pain of those words.

"I loved all of you more than you know, you have no idea how hard it was to stay away." Jedite's eyes never lost their anger or hatred as he continued to lash out against his friend.

"Yes I am sure it was so hard Endymion. Are we simple humans not good enough for you now that you are immortal or is it just that you could not show your face after Setsuna chose me over you." Endymion wondered how his friend could be so dense as to think that he could have really gone back into that world after what he had become.

"Setsuna may have chosen you but she never loved you, just as you never truly loved her." Endymion did not expect Jedite to attempt to punch him, but nevertheless he managed to dodge the punch and turn to face his friend, his hands held up in surrender. He knew that Jedite was no match for his vampiric strength and reflexes.

"How dare you say such things about my wife on the day of her funeral!" Jedite's onslaught did not cease and more than once his fist was able to make contact with Endymion's chest.

"Jedite my friend I will not fight you, for if I did it would be unfairly matched." His words fell upon deaf ears as nothing could reach Jedite in his rage. Endymion continued dodging the punches of his friend, his own anger having long since dissipated at the thought of fighting the person that was once his greatest confidant.

"Friend? You dare address me by such a term? A friend would never hurt me as you did." Jedite's rage seemed to have reached a pinnacle as he charged toward Endymion, slamming his once great friend against the wall, where a large cross was hung.

The burning pain seemed to fill every one of Endymion's senses; he could feel nothing but the pain, smell nothing but his own burning flesh, see nothing but smoke and hear nothing but his own inhuman howl of pain. It was too much to bear and he felt darkness overcome him just as his howl caused Jedite to instantly release him. Endymion slumped to the ground smoke still rising from his burned body, the shape of a cross permanently marked upon the flesh of his back. Endymion slowly allowed his eyes to adjust and focus, grimacing at the throbbing of his back as he looked toward the horrified face of his friend. Endymion stood tearing off the burnt remains of his jacket and shirt as he breathlessly faced his friend.

"Is this so much happier Jedite? Are you happier knowing that I am alive and forever forsaken by God? Does it give you comfort to know that I will never again feel the sun upon my face without being burned alive? Does it please you to know that I am condemned to Hell? At least my mother died believing she would see me again in heaven, instead of seeing me as the demon of Hell I am!" Endymion slumped upon the pew behind him relishing in the feeling of the smooth cool surface upon his searing back. Jedite's eyes were still filled with shock and Endymion had no doubt there was fear in them as well.

"My God, you…you are a vampire!" Jedite collapsed upon the stairs behind him, for a moment Endymion worried he had fainted, but Jedite quickly sat up and tried to make himself comfortable facing Endymion.

"When did Setsuna tell you?" Endymion asked trying to start some semblance of a normal conversation and trying to help Jedite understand why they could never meet again.

"A few days before she died, I had thought she was delirious, but she gave me this letter and the deed, forcing me to promise to wait here for you. I never thought you would actually come." Endymion sighed wincing at the pain such action caused.

"She could have at least warned me. Though she I am more than aware she knew me enough to know that I would avoid you."

"There is water by the door, perhaps I could soak a rag in it and try and cool your burn? I am very sorry my friend." Endymion flashed his friend a small smile.

"You wish to place holy water upon my already burned back? Dear Jedite have you no mercy?" Jedite blanched at Endymion's words, but Endymion waved off his worry with his hand. "I shall be fine; I heal quickly, though I do believe I shall have a very interesting scar to remember this night by."

"Yes it is a good thing you are so charming, for you were already lacking in looks and now you are disfigured as well." Another painful laugh ripped through Endymion, who this time knew better than to pray for the pain to cease. There was quiet between them until Endymion thought back to Jedite's words.

"Did you mention something of a deed? What would Setsuna be doing with such a thing and why would she bequeath it to me?" Jedite reached into his breast pocket to pull out an envelope, which he held out to Endymion. Wincing Endymion leaned forward to accept the outstretched letter.

"Because my friend it is the deed to the house you grew up in, neither of your brothers wanted a house that to them housed nothing but sorrow, so Setsuna requested it. At the time I had no idea what she would want with the house, but now I assume that she was saving it until such a time that she could return it to you. Let me guess you have been living in your beloved studio all these years." Endymion nodded. "I never believed that you had sold the place, I knew you loved it too much for that despite what Nephrite said." Endymion nodded as his eyes drifted to the note Setsuna had enclosed with the deed.

The pair settled into silence once again, it was a comfortable silence, both too lost in their thoughts to attempt conversation with the other. Endymion knew his friend was filled with questions and it was only a matter of time before they were answered, Endymion knew he owed Jedite that much especially since this was the last time he would ever converse with his friend.

"How long has Setsuna known?" Endymion looked away unable to look Jedite in the eyes as he worked to retell one of his most painful memories.

"Not long after I was…turned into what I am now, the vampire that made me attacked her, forcing me to expose myself for who I was in order to protect her. I have never seen her so afraid, even after I saved her, when she called me a demon I thought my heart would never feel anything but pain again." Jedite gave a loud gasp at Endymion's words.

"I…I am sorry for what I said my friend, I can begin to understand why you stayed away, but it does not make me miss you any less, but at least we have tonight." Endymion nodded a slight smile crossing his face as he realized his friend already understood that tonight would be the last night Jedite could see or speak to him.

"Yes my friend we most certainly have tonight." The pair talked long into the night with Jedite telling many stories of Setsuna and Lucy during the sunlight hours and Endymion recounted all that had occurred during his life as a vampire. Jedite seemed entirely interested until they came upon just how Endymion survived.

"Is it true that you have to drink blood to live?" Jedite paled visibly at his own question and a hand went protectively around his neck.

"Yes it is true, but not humans, never humans. I suffice it to say that I am one of the few who works to reduce the rat population." Jedite made a disgusted face and Endymion laughed at his friend's expression knowing that his visage had more than likely matched Jedite's the first time Serenity had tried to get him to feed.

"I fear I must leave you now, otherwise I shall have many more burns to match this one." Jedite nodded tears forming in his eyes as he reached out his hand to bid his friend one last farewell.

"Goodbye my friend, as you are an angel to Setsuna and Lucy, you are an angel to me, one day God will realize it as well, and you shall be held above us all when you finally reach heaven." Endymion was speechless at his friend's words and could do not more than give him a firm hug as goodbye. He watched Jedite's retreating form before dashing out the side door of the church and running towards the apartment. He did his best to ignore the groaning of his back as the burn flesh pulled at his movements. He was glad when he finally closed his apartment door behind him welcoming the cool darkness that surrounded him.

"Well returning home breathless and shirtless, just what has been your occupation in my absence?" Endymion's eyes scanned the apartment desperately trying to validate what his mind refused to believe, he would not allow himself to hope until his eyes verified what his ears already knew. There she was sitting upon her bed right next to the note she had left him. "Six years and you could not even spare a moment to read the note I gave you?" Serenity's voice was laced with anger and sadness but in no way was she expecting the response Endymion gave.

"I could not read that which did not exist, because if it existed it meant that you were gone, and that was something I could not accept." Endymion slid down upon the door frame wincing as the coarse door rubbing his still aching burn. He regarded her as emotions crossed her face as if she were pondering different choices in her head, but upon seeing his wince she instantly ceased her thoughts to come to his side. At her glare he pulled his back from the door, feeling strangely satisfied by her worried gasp.

"Endymion! My God what has happened to you?" Serenity cried getting to prepare a cool cloth to place upon the still searing burn. With another of his growing number of sarcastic smiles Endymion answered her.

"I believe it should be quite obvious that God was exactly what happened to me…Jedite was at the church and we fought. I think when he pushed me against the cross and smoke rose from my back, he realized truly what I have become. Where have you been all this time?" Endymion cared little for the happenings of his own life when Serenity was there before him, his thoughts only inquired of her and all that she had done since leaving him.

"I wandered the streets, did a bit of traveling, most of my time was occupied by following Lawrence whose madness has only increased, he killed four people by carelessly trying to turn them, and seven more have been added to our ranks in the past four months. I only wish I had the strength and courage to kill him, instead of simply trying to warn his victims." Endymion felt his blood began to pump with anger and his eyes darken with hate, his fingers running along his neck to find the two perfect holes Lawrence had left him.

"I have been selfish." Serenity looked at him with surprise as she gently placed the cool cloth against his back, never flinching when he let out a hiss of pain. Her eyes asked the question and when the pain had subsided he answered her. "All these years I only cared about Setsuna's safety and Lucy's safety when there were plenty of people who really needed my help, they died because I only cared about the people that were important to me. I can stop him Serenity, I know I may be nothing be than a spoiled writer, but I can no longer sit and do nothing."

Endymion turned in an attempt to see the expression on Serenity's face, but not only was it a look of focused indifference but the twisting of his back caused him to screech in pain. The noise brought Serenity out of her concentration and she began to digest all that she had heard Endymion say. She certainly did not want him going after Lawrence, Endymion was no match for the century old vampire, but she knew that somehow Lawrence needed to be stopped. Maybe they could come up with a better way…but for now she wanted to keep Endymion safe.

"Endymion, now is not the time for such things. All you are trying to do is keep your mind off Setsuna's death, going on a suicide mission after Lawrence will not bring her back. Not to mention you still have Lucy to look after, and what of Jedite and your brothers? Will you just leave them as well?" He winced at the mention of Setsuna; he had been working hard to keep his mind occupied on anything but Setsuna. He clenched his eyes shut against the tears that seemed to have been anxiously awaiting the moment to fall. He wrenched himself from Serenity's ministrations, he refused to let her ease his pain, the pain was a distraction, as was his hatred toward Lawrence. He refused to let the fact that Serenity was right deter him from his goal; he would cause the end of Lawrence no matter how long it took. He needed purpose, he needed something more than sitting upon a roof listening to people that would only remind him of how much he missed Setsuna.

"I must do something Serenity; I cannot just sit here and think of her, I will lose what is left of my sanity. I survived this long because I could still see her face and hear her voice, what is left for me now?" Endymion's pain filled eyes bore into Serenity's own. She could find no way to answer those eyes, to ease his pain, his presence may have been enough for her to have hope, but she was not the same to him. She could deny those eyes nothing, even if it meant putting both Endymion and herself in danger, as much as she feared death, she could never leave his side if he admitted to needing her.

"Why? Why is she the only one that matters to you? I have been there for you through everything Endymion, I have seen the best and the worst of you and not turned away, while she…" Serenity fell upon the bed her head resting in her hands, trying to hide the emotion that was evident in her voice.

"You expect so much from me Serenity! You had 85 years to get over your past life, and you wish me to accomplish the same in 8 because you wish me to love you. I need time Serenity, much more time." Endymion's voice was soft and gently but Serenity only heard the cold rejection, still more of him seeing her as nothing but a friend or a sister, he never knew how much his words hurt her.

"You did not watch Setsuna kill herself because she could not be with you. You did not look into her eyes as she plunged a knife through her heart. Thomas killed himself because he believed he could not live without me, nor could he live with the monster I had become. At least Setsuna moved on, at least her death does not lie upon your conscience. I could not move on because Thomas could not move on, I felt it would demean the love I held for him if I was able to love another when he could not. I thought it meant that he loved me more or that I did not love him at all. It tore every shred of hope from me, until I met you Endymion, and then slowly things started to change and somehow I was able to be happy even though I had no reason to be." Endymion looked toward Serenity whose muffled voice had broke with her words, she refused to raise her head from her hands. She refused to let him see her like this, she hated how weak and vulnerable he made her.

For his own part Endymion could not find the words to respond. In the two years he had spent by her side she had never mentioned Thomas killing himself. He could not imagine facing the pain of watching Setsuna kill herself, lying over her coffin was bad enough, knowing she was dead was torment, but if he saw her with a knife in her chest he knew he would not have survived the night. He sat down beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, knowing that he would give anything to take away her pain, seeing her in tears did much to help him push away his own pain in the desire to aid her.

"Serenity I…it was not your fault. It was Lawrence who caused Thomas to lose all that he loved, not you. You tried Serenity, you tried to save him just as you tried to save me, but men, we are stubborn Serenity, and we cannot just change and accept new things when it was hard enough for us to accept the love in the first place. It is even harder to let it go, even if it means loving someone who deserves to be loved more than any other person in the world. I have to stop him Serenity, I cannot let him hurt anyone else the way he hurt you without doing something about it. I will prepare for it Serenity, I shall hire trainers and learn to fight; they can live with us so I can train all day and comfort Lucy at night. I have to do this Serenity, for both of us, for everyone that he has hurt and for the people he would hurt if we did not stop him. Please Serenity" She finally raised her head from her hands to look into his desperate eyes. He needed this, she could not deny him his one sense of purpose, if he wanted to save the world so be it, she only knew her place was by his side.

"Where shall all these trainers of yours live? In mats upon the floor?" Endymion looked at her emotions portraying nearly as many things as her simple question. She believed in him and she would stand beside him, somehow that was enough to make him believe that he could accomplish anything. Endymion smiled at her anxious to let her in on his new surprise.

"Actually I thought it was time we lived according to our station." With that he showed her the deed to the house he had grown up in, not to mention a shiny pair of keys. Serenity looked at him curiously, but Endymion was enjoying the mystery too much to let her in on his secret. Things were finally back to the way they were supposed to be.

"It is getting dark come with me to meet Lucy and then I shall show you our new home." Endymion's eyes were alight once again with excitement, and they remained as such for as long as he could focus on something else, as long as something occupied his mind he could forget and be happy.

They arrived as Jedite sat reading a story to Lucy, both fighting back tears knowing that someone was missing from their nightly routine. Serenity watched sadly feeling for the little girl. Endymion watched avidly forcing himself to see the same thing he always saw, Jedite reading happily to Lucy while Setsuna sat happily in the corner. Things had to be that way; he could not face them otherwise. Serenity watched him, knowing that he remained in denial, she knew that once Jedite left and Lucy cried herself to sleep, that Endymion would not be able to hide from Setsuna's death.

But to her surprise as soon as Jedite had finished the story Endymion took her arm pulling her quickly towards the edge of the roof. She sighed, he could not avoid it forever, one day he would have to face Setsuna's death, and it would be harder when he did.

"Come Serenity, I wish to show you our new home!" Serenity followed him along her thoughts occupied with Endymion's avoidance. They walked through the garden and Serenity hoped he would break down, that he would cry that he would at least mention Setsuna's name, but he did nothing but look around with curious attention, never slowing or stopping. They arrived at the large manor that was one of many that lined the street. Serenity recognized it as the one they had visited upon his mother's death.

"This is the home of your mother; the one you grew up in, is it not?" Endymion nodded his hands shaking as he tried to force the key into the lock. He had not entered the home since his mother's death, or since his own. He wondered if the memories would all be different now, if they would feel tainted just as they had after Raye's death. Finally the door allowed them entry and Endymion pulled her inside. The home was still furnished exactly as it had been, the same pictures still liked the walls and tables, and the same mahogany staircase loomed before him.

Endymion spun around with his arms wide. "Any room of the house is yours, with the exception of my room which I shall be taking once again." Serenity looked up the staircase thoughtfully and knew that there was only one room that would truly suit her.

"I shall have the room that once belonged to Raye." Endymion stopped his spinning and turned to look at her. Serenity had a way of making him face everything that hurt him, everything that frightened him, yet at the same time she made it better, almost happy. He nodded; he should have known that giving her the pick of the rooms she would pick not only the most morbid room in the home but also the one that had not been opened in more than a decade. He motioned for her to follow him as they went up one flight of stairs and then another, continuing their upward march until they reached the attic. Raye had claimed the entire drafty space as her own and somehow made it into the most welcoming place in the entire house, until of course it was tainted by the spirit that left it.

Endymion's hand rested upon the doorknob, feeling a chill start at his hand and race through his entire body. He may have been able to face his memories, he may have been able to talk about her, but to see her room once more, to glide his hand upon her pictures and her books was something he did not know if he could face. Suddenly the cold was chased away but the warmth of a hand covering his, together they turned the knob and opened the door exposing a room that had long been imprinted upon Endymion's memory. Serenity gasped as she looked about the room, it was lovely all in shades of whites and pale blue. Books were scattered everywhere, and the walls were covered with the most beautiful paintings, everything was happy and whistful. It was with that thought that her eyes caught the one painting that did not fit the room. It was of a man crying as he held the body of his young daughter, other bodies surrounded him, and in front of him was a gravestone, telling of someone's wife and mother. The words "I killed them all" were written in blood red upon the frame.

Serenity turned to Endymion hoping to hide the picture before his eyes caught it, just a sight would be too cruel now, too much for one she loved and the one that had already faced so much and that which he refused to face. But when she saw his black emotionless eyes that by their lack of emotion were overcome by it, that he had seen the picture. Without prodding and without question he began to explain.

"That was why she killed herself, she believed that by turning away from them, by ceasing to believe in them she had killed them all, and therefore deserved death herself." Endymion fell to his knees his hands finding the soft white teddy bear that Raye had once loved so dearly. "Oh my dear sweet Raye, why did God forsake us so?" Serenity placed her hand upon his shoulder and took one more look around the room; yes it would suit her nicely.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this took so long, holidays can be so time consuming. Anywho Enjoy!

"Master Endymion!"

"You there! Which one are you?" Serenity's impatient voice called down from the railing above the calling man.

"Which one, Madam?" Serenity sighed Endymion had hired so many servants in the past few days and each one had a different job, she could not remember their names much less what specific duty they were supposed to perform.

"I am not used to being waited upon, nor am I used to servants, so please tell me your name and what your duty is in this household." The man bowed and smiled up to her, frivolities Serenity did not care for, all she wanted was an answer.

"I am Joseph the butler." At Serenity's confused glance he smiled once again and continued. "I answer the door and greet coming guests; I serve Master Endymion and you Madam your meals and anything else you may require." Serenity sighed her question had not been truly answered the way she wished and so she tried another method.

"I would like a hot bath, who do I go to for that?" The man beneath her looked down to hide his laughter, failing slightly as it managed to echo up the stairs and cause Serenity to groan.

"That would be your Lady-in-Waiting, Belle, you will find her in your quarters, no doubt arranging all the clothes Master Endymion just purchased on your behalf. If that will be all Madam." The butler turned to make his leave, but Serenity called out to stop him one last time.

"Since when have I had a Lady in Waiting?" Serenity asked knowing that she had not been aware of such a fact when she went to bed that morning.

"Master Endymion just hired her early this morning Madam." Serenity sighed throwing her hands up in the air in frustration…Endymion was taking this new house and his new ideals of living according to his station a bit too far.

"Thank you Joseph, in return for your information I shall offer a bit of my own Endymion is in the library." The butler bowed once more with a grateful smile and was off in the direction of the manor's massive library.

"Master Endymion? Master Endymion!" The second call was enough to get Endymion to turn away from his book and look toward the butler that was wearily standing by the door.

"Yes Joseph what is your errand?"

"There is a delivery for you sir, a rather large desk, where shall I have it placed?" Endymion gave his weary butler a smile before replying.

"In my study it is to replace the one that is there, and after you see the desk properly taken care of, get some rest." The butler turned to leave but just as Endymion's eyes directed themselves back to his book, a quiet question slid from his lips.

"What do people fear most of all?" Without thinking Joseph replied with a gentle answer, before disappearing from the room.

"The unknown Sir." With wide eyes, Endymion turned to look to where the butler had gone. That was it! Of course it was! A plan was formulating in his mind and for once he knew exactly what to do. In this world vampires were the unknown and so it stood within reason that vampires would fear humans, given the right circumstances of course. Endymion immediately went to his study where two exhausted workers were trying to move a large oak desk. He growled his frustration at the desk not being available at his burst of inspiration. The workers seeing his glare, shared a worried glance and went quicker about their task. The mere minutes ticked by for an eternity for both Endymion and the two men desperate to leave his sight.

Once the desk was finally in place Endymion grabbed his quill and papers and immediately went to work, knowing that he would find his own way to trap and get his revenge on Lawrence. A way that did not involve him learning how to fight. He knew that was something that would immensely please Serenity, who seemed adamantly against him doing any sort of fighting, but he could not help but feel as if there was something else that was holding her back. Endymion pushed such thoughts out of his mind, he would ponder Serenity's strange behavior later, for now he simply needing to focus on his writing, this would be his greatest work yet and it would be the most important.

It was not long before Serenity ventured down to see him, donning nothing more than a fluffy pink robe which she was occasionally giving looks of disgust. She stood in the doorway her wet hair dripping upon the wood floor, waiting for Endymion to acknowledge her presence and take the verbal beating she had planned for him. To her dismay he did not once look up from his writing and she realized that he must be working on a new book and it would take more than just her glare to wake him from his reverie. She reached for a book that lay open upon the shelf near her, and with little thought or ceremony she threw it gracefully at Endymion's bowed head.

She smiled gleefully at the howl that erupted from his lips, and happily basked in the glare he shot her. He was furious but she had the upper hand, she was even more furious and as much as she cared for Endymion nothing could spare him from her wrath. Before he could even mutter a word of question or anger Serenity started off on him.

"First I wake up this morning and have to ask one of the servants who the devil I ask for a hot bath, then I realize I have a Lady in Waiting snooping about in my rooms, which you never thought to mention to me. Then after I have finally relaxed and taken a nice bath I realize the little minx you hired stole my clothes and there is nothing in my room to wear but dresses! Now what do you expect me to do wander around in this disgustingly pink bathrobe for the rest of eternity? Now you find my clothes, all of them! And you make it known that no one is to put anything but those clothes in my dresser!" Serenity finished her breath coming out in deep gasps.

Endymion regarded her solemnly waiting until she had finished her rant before he even opened his mouth to speak. But when she had finished he discovered he had nothing really to say and simply turned back to his writing. This of course did nothing but infuriate the woman at the door even further, who again took the opportunity to lodge a book at his head.

"I need clothes now Endymion! I am wet and in a bathrobe wandering the halls in front of the servants this way!" Endymion rubbed the now incredibly sore spot upon his head and with a small smile and a sigh he rang a bell that rested upon his desk. In moments Joseph was at the door looking Serenity up and down, noticing the puddle upon the wood floor with a grimace. Turning his gaze to Endymion he gave a bow to indicate he was awaiting orders.

"Joseph please find Belle and see what she has done with the clothes that were in Serenity's closet and see that they are returned to her. I daresay Belle thought the clothes had gotten mixed up or something of that sort. And see that someone comes to clean up the puddle Serenity has made upon my nice wood floors. After which see that I am not disturbed by anyone not even Serenity." The last words were harsh and demanding, in such a tone that Serenity had never heard before and for a moment she wondered if Endymion really did have what it would take to go after Lawrence.

With a meek sigh Serenity followed Joseph to a profusely apologetic Belle who quickly replaced Serenity's clothes and then offered to help Serenity dress, to which she shrieked no and pushed the girl out of the room. Dressed and alone in her room Serenity fell back upon her bed. Her pendant which normally hid beneath her clothes bounced out to rest beside her head, and she regarded it for what felt like the first time in years.

She sighed once again, it would not be long before Endymion would be called before the Order, and she had no doubt that he would be among the Chosen. She knew Endymion would want her to come with him and indeed it was expected of her, but facing the Order would bring up too many questions about why she had been unable to fulfill her duty. She clutched the pendant in her hands, letting the sharp prongs that guarded the azure stone cut into her flesh.

She relished the feeling of pain, it hid her failure and fed her hatred of herself. No matter how many times she tried to argue how unfair it was for the Order to ask her to kill her own father, she knew she was nothing more than a failure who could not stop a rogue vampire from harming innocents. Vampires were not supposed to be made without careful consideration and they were usually done with the consent of the human. It was easy for the Order to be picky about who was turned into a vampire, due to the special powers granted the Chosen.

Serenity cared not that blood dripped from her hand unto the silk bedspread. The servants would no doubt question it but it would not be long until they realized just how strange their masters were. She squeezed harder upon the pendant, she was a failure as a vampire, a failure as a human, she had disgrace the ranks of the Chosen. 80 years of brilliant service cut short by the order to eliminate her father. She knew it was a final test of her loyalty to the Order, and that they were no doubt losing patience with her, but every time she came near the ruthless man, images of her father reading her bedtime stories came unbidden into her mind.

She wished, as she always did for escape, to wake up on day and have the past 97 years all have been a dream. She would wake up in the arms of her love, but as that thought entered her mind, it was Endymion in the sheets beside her and not Seiya. At least Seiya had returned her love. She forced the images of Endymion away, forced herself to remember Seiya, but the only image that came to her was the sight of his eyes just as he killed himself, those helpless, desperate eyes. She pounded her fist upon the bed, finally releasing the bloodied pendant from her grasp. She needed to escape, without a second thought she locked the door to her room and disappeared into the open window, relishing the sun that had rarely graced her face since Serenity had been in association with Endymion.

Endymion was alone through the day and night engrossed in his writing, too focused on his plan to sense the turmoil that Serenity was experiencing above him. If he focused Endymion would have been able to know her emotions but now his only focus was writing. It took him over, it took over his need to feed, to watch over Lucy, to wander the night with Serenity, and until it was finished it was the only thing that mattered. For three nights he never stirred from his writing table, on the fourth night a pale Serenity fought her way into the room. She verred past Joseph, shooting the other servants a glare that dared them to even come near her.

When she opened the door Endymion faced her with weary and furious eyes. When Serenity's eyes met his the seriousness within her eyes caused him to stall his anger long enough to hear the reason for her interruption. To his surprise, little explanation was given as his hand was wrenched free of his quill and his body was forced upwards by the strength with which she pulled him. It was only then that he noticed the odd glow that was coming from the normally hidden pendant around her neck.

"Your time of reckoning has come Endymion. It is time to see whether you will be accepted by the side of good or left to evil." Her words made little sense to Endymion but the breathless huff they were said in compelled him to understand their seriousness. He meant to question her, but she hardly glanced back and when she did her eyes expressed there was no time for explanation.

They ran through the streets, Serenity knowing the way all too well as she tried to quell her own fear of what the Order would do to her for not finishing her mission. She led him right to an abandoned building, one that Endymion had often passed and wondered why no one thought to buy the building that was incredibly close to the bustling streets of downtown. Without a word Serenity opened the door and led him to a large and empty entranceway. Marble floors and columns spoke of a forgotten era, as accents of gold sparkled in the floor, the ceiling and the walls. Suddenly Serenity began speaking in rapid whispers, most of which Endymion was unable to process in time to comply with.

"Bow the moment you walk into the room, they will already know much about you, that is their way. Then they will tell you our history let you know what you are to be tested for and why. Never look into their eyes unless you are told to do so. Never look up, always bow you are to appear penitent. When you speak to them, press your hands together as if in prayer, for when speaking to them you also speak to the ones above." At this Endymion looked at her with surprise, wondering if she truly meant that he, a cursed vampire, would speak before God. "They will know of your sacrifices so no matter what do not speak of them, you sacrifice gladly and without thought of reward. If you answer their questions and show yourself worthy, they will test your faith, and if your faith rings true, only then will you be spared. The fact that you have been called before them is a great testament to your achievements." Serenity never stopped talking or walking as she led him down a long corridor, finally reaching the most beautifully carved door Endymion had ever seen. It depicted God and his Angels watching over the Earth.

Serenity nodded to the handles, Endymion shakily reached forth to open the door and with one last look to her entered. No sooner had he stepped into the large room, did Serenity nudge him to bow, the door had barely enough room to close behind them as the two figures quickly bowed. Endymion had no time to even look at the room or process any thoughts as he eyes remained focused upon the smooth grey marble floor.

"Endymion come before us, Luna you may join your brethren." Allowed to stand Endymion now noticed the large gathering around him, all were wearing the same glowing pendants as Serenity, and all kneeled on one knee, excluding the three beings on a raised platform before him. The room was alighted with candles, and just before the platform was a circle of light that seemed to come from no where, but Endymion knew it was here that they wished him to kneel. He did so, wishing Serenity was still able to remain beside him.

"You have reached your tenth year among our kind Endymion, your deeds as a vampire to this day have been worthy enough to grant you an audience before us." The voice was loud and booming, it seemed to be coming from every direction, the only thing Endymion could definitively know about the voice was that it was male. "You have been granted the honor of knowing where we came from, and being given the opportunity to be blessed by God, as no other being on this Earth is blessed." Endymion kept his head bowed as the voice spoke and knew better to say anything without being address. It was not long before another being spoke, this one again sounded from everywhere at once, but this time the voice was distinctly female.

"There was a time when Angels roamed the Earth performing small miracles, and doing what they could to ensure a peaceful existence for God's humans. Satan hated this realm of peace and therefore worked to persuade the Angels to join his side. All but one refused to be swayed." The voice changed once again this time a male voice spoke slowly as if pondering each word as he spoke.

"Diamond was the most mischievous of the angels, he was a free spirit who wanted to spend his time exploring Earth and Heaven, he wanted to have free will like the humans. He was never one to accept his duty, though when called upon he could perform great things. But it was his desire to be free that often caused him to wander away from the other angels. It was during one of these times that he came upon a being he had never seen before. The being had the shape of a man but was covered in black scales and had brilliant red wings. The being promised Diamond that he could be human and have all the privileges thereof if only he would swear his loyalty to him. Diamond was much too impulsive and the idea of having his dreams come true was too much for him." The last words were lined with a sadness that Endymion could feel within himself and he felt a growing kinship to the beings before him. Seeming to sense that her partner could not continue the female spoke once again.

"Once Diamond had sworn his allegiance he was granted the ability to feel and be seen by the humans, but his immortality was cursed with a thirst for blood. Diamond grew to resent his new form and way of life, and the being that now revealed himself as Satan showed him how to convert the other Angels so that he would not be the only one to suffer. Diamond bit and cursed his brother and sister," the female's voice broke at this but with a shaky voice she managed to continue. Endymion grew to realize that the beings before him must have been talking about themselves in the third person, which therefore explained their emotion. "before he could be found out he had converted his sister's only love as well."

Again a male voice took over for her, it seemed the tale was still hard to relive despite the number of times it had obviously been retold. "God was furious upon this discovery, for he could not let Angels that had been touched by Satan back into heaven. The three Angels who had been cursed by Diamond were from then on known only as the Order, and it was their duty to bring upon the end of Diamond. God decided it was not longer safe for his Angels to roam Earth, and they were called back to heaven, and the three members of the Order were left alone to their task. It was two hundred years before Diamond was stopped and by this time, he had converted many humans for minions. God came down before the Order again, and granted them the power to find those who had been cursed by Satan but still faithful to him, to join our Order, and the power to punish those who were loyal to Satan." There was a pause

"You are here to have your faith tested Endymion, to see if you remain loyal to God, even through the trials you have experienced."

Endymion found everything he had been told to be quite remarkable and the thought of being once again accepted by God was a joy he could not express. He waited for them to ask their questions, but the room remained bathed in light and silence. He began to grow nervous and longed for anything to happen, he longed to look over to Serenity for some sort of reassurance.

"Endymion you have done well to look after those you love, and you have suffered great pain doing so. You thought yourself hated and forsaken by God, yet your faith in him, in his ability to help those that deserve it, is unwavering. Few have been able to do the same in your position. But tell us Endymion, would you defend him without question? Would you fight for his cause without fail?" At these last words Serenity inwardly cringed and it was not unfelt by Endymion, who wished to glance her way. "You are quite fond of the child Lucy, if she were to succumb to the vampire curse, would you kill her if she were killing innocents in her lust?"

Endymion paled at these words, the idea of having to kill sweet little Lucy was one he did not want to ponder, but even worse was the thought of her going on a bloody rampage. It was that which decided his answer and made his response easier than he had ever thought.

"I know Lucy well, she is a kind and dear spirit, if she ever became as you say I know that the Lucy I love would not want to live that way. I would end her life for her own sake as much for that of the innocents and God. In my eyes it wrongs no one." Endymion spoke slowly and firmly, remembering to keep his hands as if in prayer.

"You are quite commendable Endymion, is there anyone here to speak for you?" At this Endymion was quite confused for he had no idea what the person had meant but without warning Serenity was kneeling beside him.

"I speak for Endymion Sires, he has spent his entire existence as a vampire putting others before himself. I have believed since the first moment I met him he would be Chosen." Serenity kept her eyes down and waited for the biting remark that would undoubtedly follow, something to let everyone of the Chosen know just how she had failed them. She shook nervously wishing that they would not berate her in front of everyone, especially not in front of Endymion.

"My dear Luna, so this is what you have been doing all this time. I do say that it is a commendable excuse for straying from your duties. It was a hard task we gave you my dear, but it is one you must complete soon. You may return." The woman's voice was gentle almost like that of a mother reassuring her child, and Endymion was able to see out of the corner of his eye the small smile that graced Serenity's lips.

"You had proven yourself worthy of our ranks long before you entered this hall Endymion, but there is still one approval that needs to be granted upon you before we can bestow our heritage to you." At the man's words the light surrounding Endymion became so intense he thought that he would be blinded by it. It burned his skin and he fought to keep from screaming, he maintained his bow throughout and was relieved when the light dimmed once again and he felt a cool breeze against his skin. Endymion knew he must have done something right for he felt he could feel the smiles upon the faces of those before him.

"Rise Endymion, you have received the power and blessing of God." Endymion stood and finally faced those before him. In the center was a woman holding a pendant necklace identical to Serenity's, on either side of her were two very kind looking men with long white hair. The woman's beauty was unparalleled as her long silver hair draped over her shoulders and her purple eyes glistened. She beckoned him forward and he walked near enough so that she was able to bend down and place the pendant around his neck. As the stone touched his skin he felt it react to the new power flowing within him. "From now on Endymion, you shall be known among us as Croix for the burn you wrongly suffered at the hand of God. I trust Luna will aid you in learning the new powers and strengths that have been granted you. You are free to leave." Endymion bowed low once again to the three beings gathered before him.

Serenity was instantly by his side, wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes were overjoyed and showed nothing of the determination that had dominated them on the way there.

Endymion was too much in shock to do much but finger the azure stone that now hung loosely around his neck. He understood next to none of what had happened all he knew was that somehow in the midst of it all God had given him the one thing he had really desired in his ten years as a vampire-acceptance. He wondered just what the three had meant by new powers but he figured that it would be soon enough that Serenity would tell him.

"Now you are definitely no match for Lawrence, you could kill him with one blow if you wanted to, and his attacks would not do a thing to you, not that he would be able to catch you with your wings. It is still a lonely life Endymion, even if we are chosen but the benefits are pretty nice. Here just think about having wings for just a moment." Endymion did what she asked after pushing out the thoughts that had been wondering who taken his normally morose friend and replaced her with a bubbly blonde. All thoughts were completely pushed out of his mind as two black feather wings sprouted from his back, a sideways glance showed that Serenity had done the same, her large wings stretched out before her basking in the light of the dawn. Dawn? He fiddled about wondering just how to flap his wings in order to return him before the sun fully arose and burnt them to a crisp.

Serenity knew his thoughts as he looked to the sky. "Wings have a habit of drawing attention so we only use them when necessary. If they need arises I shall show you how to use them, but for now let us enjoy a walk through the park." Endymion looked toward the sun that was drawing ever higher in the sky with a wary eye. A glance toward Serenity and her eyes were alight with a secret he wished she would share.

"You must not fear the sunlight anymore Endymion, at least not entirely the pendant protects you from the sun at least for a few hours. It is one of the most closely guarded secrets of our kind, you see we may be stronger than those who have not proven themselves to God, but there are ways for us to be defeated by them." Serenity eyes were shadowed them and he could tell that there was more she was hiding from him, and yet he could not fault her for he had yet to discuss his plan to get at Lawrence to her.

But as they walked home their eyes to the sunrise he was able to watch for the first time in ten years…the weight of what Serenity had just told him came to his mind. As a chosen if he was truly no match for Lawrence, that meant that Serenity was also no match for Lawrence, but on that night, on the worse night of his life, she stood by and did nothing. The more he thought the more he remembered that night, the words that were said, her pleading with Lawrence to leave him be…she had the power to prevent it, she could have stopped Lawrence from turning him, from ruining his life and yet she did nothing.

He said nothing to her as they reached the house, he refused to answer her questions or even look at her, there was much he could not understand and something he was not ready to accept. The person he had thought as his dearest friend, the one person he could count on, who had stood beside him despite everything…had committed the greatest betrayal of all.

By the time Endymion approached his library, Serenity knew he had somehow become upset with her. Though he refused to answer any of her questions or even acknowledge her presence, even as he entered the library and closed the door, locking it securely. Her mind raced through all that she had said, wondering which of her words had caused such a change in Endymion, she needed him, even if he could never love her, he needing to hear his voice, to be with him, to stand beside him, to watch over him. There was no way she could accept him turning his back on her. She sat at the library door to wait until the moment when he would come out…he did have to feed after all.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sooo sorry this took so long to get out, but eh vacation and school but here it is and this story is slowly coming to a close so I hope you're enjoying it!

Two days and there had been no sign of Endymion. The servants were shooting worried glances at the library door, knowing their master had not eaten. Serenity of course remembered that he had not fed three days prior due to locking himself in the study, and she could only imagine what five days without feeding was doing to his system, Chosen or not. She resolved that if he had not emerged to feed by the next morning she would break down the door, or at least come in through the windows that she had also been carefully watching. She gave another sigh before finally the glimmer of an idea came into her head. The song had once brought Endymion out of his misery perhaps it could once again.

"O fare thee well, my little turtle dove,

And fare thee well for a-while;

But though I go I'll surely come again,

If I go ten thousand mile, my dear,

If I go ten thousand mile.

Ten thousand mile is very far away,

For you to return to me,

You leave me here to lament, and well-a-day!

My tears you will not see, my love,

My tears you will not see.

The crow that's black, my little turtle dove,

Shall change its colour white;

Before I'm false to the man I love,

The noon-day shall be night, my dear,

The noon-day shall be night.

The hills shall fly, my little turtle dove,

The roaring billows burn,

Before my heart shall suffer me to fail,

Or I a traitor turn, my dear,

Or I a traitor turn."

It was at the last words that the door behind her opened and a very shaky looking Endymion stepped out before her. His skin was a chalky grey that belonged more on a tablet than her dear Endymion. But it was the darkness in his eyes, the pain that she could not understand, she had never seen his eyes look so harsh with hatred and sadness. She expected his eyes to soften when he saw her as they as they always did, but instead today they seemed to darken further and for a moment she wondered if tears were threatening to fall from his cheeks.

"How fitting Serenity that you should speak of traitors and black wings for it suits you so well. In ten years, ten years of pretending to be there for me, of being the closest friend I could imagine you could not even tell me why you allowed him to ruin my life, to destroy my only chance at happiness. I was not even worthy enough in your eyes to know why, you have just been running my life for me like I was just some kind of sick puppet to you. I trusted you Serenity, I- I almost thought-" his eyes turned downcast and it was his last whisper that seemed to take any feeling of warmth away from Serenity. "Everytime I think I can begin to believe in love again, I learn what a painful curse that emotion really is. Leave me alone Serenity, allow me at least that bit of dignity."

He turned to go back into the study but she pulled his arm and he was weak enough that he could not wench free. Tears shone in her eyes, the first Endymion had ever seen in the time he had known her. He felt an unfamiliar tug at his heart, one stronger than even Setsuna could produce.

"You are right, the past ten years I have been unable to forgive myself for what I allowed to happen, to what I have been allowing to happen. But this is war Endymion, and in war emotions must be suspended, forgotten, destroyed. Everything but the will to survive and serve humanity, and if we succeed, if by some miracle we win, then we try and learn how to live everything we had to do, in order to be able to feel again. Please listen Endymion, I had no choice, we all had no choice. We knew the only way to truly gain the upper hand against the vampires of Satan; we would have to find the child descended from the Angels of Love, the only one with the heart strong enough to do what must be done. I hated having to watch Lawrence turn you, to talk about you as if you were some kind of prize, to goad him into wanting you, but I had to. You had to be turned by Lawrence so that you could become a Dark Angel of God. Your body needed the strength to match your heart." The tears hiding in Serenity's eyes began to fall as she finally released the burden she had been holding so deep within her broken heart. She fell back against the floor. "If only there had been someone else close to a vampire then I would not have had to, please Endymion forgive me I had no choice."

Endymion regarded the crying form carefully, ten years through the heartache she had spoke of, through the heartache they had withstood together she had never once cried, yet now here she was crying over something he was so ready to hate her for. He had finally been ready to close off his heart forever, and now as he tried to decipher her words he was slowly discovering he was foolish to think he could ever hate Serenity. Despite what had happened, there was no one else he was willing to put his complete trust in, no one else would stay be his side through all they had been through, and together they had learned to smile again, accept what they could not change and move on. Yes for whatever existence he had, he belonged with Serenity, they were one, true companions.

He knelt down on the floor beside her and took her gently into his arms. "Serenity, my dear Serenity, I am sorry I doubted you. We are true companions you and I, together through any struggle, we will always be together, I promise you." Her cries would not be stilled and he knew enough to know that he would simply have to wait it out, she needed to vent her emotions and she needed him there beside her. Raye had often needed his comfort when crying out her frustration or sadness.

His words never reached her, as he knew they would not. After all they were not as sincere as he wished they would sound. He was hurt and angry and no amount of justification could get those emotions to dissipate quickly. But there was something much more important than his wanting to be angry, he found his heart reaching out to her, he needed to comfort her in spite of the emotions that were still running through him. He wished she would understand that, as she seemed to understand everything else about him, all of hopes and desires and even the emotions that he wanted to hide were all remarkably transparent to Serenity.

"Serenity, please you know me better than any being could, God himself included, you know that while my insides still churn with anger, my heart is desperately trying to remind my fool's brain that I cannot stand to see you upset. Please Serenity, look in my eyes and understand as you always do, as only you can." Endymion released a sigh as Serenity slowly lifted her head to grace him with her stare. He looked deep into her eyes praying that he would see relief and assurance wash over them, but all he saw was the sadness as they studied him, they had betrayed each other and neither could recover quickly no matter how much they wanted to.

Serenity was surprised to see that once again she could read the emotion in his eyes, and she did understand him. He may have understood her reasons but the pain was still raw and as stubborn as his mind, and just as she knew her own pain to be. She knew that he understood her as well, they both just needed time and comfort to heal the damage that had been done. They were true companions, forever and always, through all the trials that were to come.

They were silent, and more was said and expressed in that silence than the entire 10 years they had known each other. Endymion had become quite familiar with the uncomfortable silences that had often followed his mortal outbursts. But this was so still, so frozen in time it was tangible. Holding her made him want for nothing, beside her he could be anywhere, beside her he could see and hear anything. It was as if her presence, the wispy feel of her breath upon his skin, allowed any dream to come true, and each dream was happier than any he had ever known and every dream included her.

A revelation was building within him, but this time there was no energetic Kunzite to bring it to the surface. Perhaps it was better this way, perhaps the realization would be more beautiful and powerful when it came to him on its own. Time and Life are extraordinary things, and when allowed to move at their own pace they can cause extraordinary things to happen.

While he could have gone anywhere, his mind stubbornly remained on the present. The idea of a war raging on around him, suddenly thoughts of times he had heard sounds disturb dark alleys brought questions to his mind. Could he have known about this war and simply chose to live in oblivion, chose to equate the unexplainable to nothing…

A gentle snort broke Endymion's thoughts and caused then to wait in pieces for another day. Feather soft hay fell from her face, her breathing pushed it back and forth against his hand, forcing him to stone the flinch that surely would have awoken her. In that moment she seemed untouched by the darkness that surrounded them both. He watched her, his own weakness from lack of sleep and blood was quickly overtaking him, but still he wanted to watch the gentle rise and fall of her hair as her soft breaths blew it about.

The impatient cry of 'Master Endymion' rudely awoke the peacefully sleeping Serenity, and the anger was vivid enough upon her face that Joseph took a step back. "Pardon the interruption Lady Serenity, but there is a gentleman in the study that will not leave until he speaks to Master Endymion, something about a Miss Lucy." Serenity's eyes grew wide as she quickly untangled herself from Endymion and ran to follow Joseph to the study.

A visibly shaken Jedite waited for her in the parlor, his hands clasping and unclasping themselves in attempts to calm the nerves that drove the color from his face. She walked over to him and bowed as Joseph introduced them. Taking a seat across from him the pair sat in what could only be described as a torturous silence.

"I apologize for Endymion's absence but the last few days have been quite trying for him. Please tell me what has become of little Lucy?" She could feel his eyes as he regarded her. The silence reigned once again as Serenity waited to see if the distraught man would trust her.

"Lucy has been upset as of late…" his voice wavered as he spoke he lacked anything resembling the laughing exuberant man Serenity had often watched from the rooftop. "I think it is because Endymion has not been to see her. This morning she said about something happening to her "angel" and that she had to find him. She has not been home since, and it is well past dark. I have looked everywhere I can think of. I was hoping that because of what he is…" Jedite paused and Serenity noticed his cautious glance.

"You were hoping that because he is a vampire he would be better equipped to search for your daughter." Serenity finished easing his discomfort. "You are right, there are certain…traits that we possess that will ensure that we will find your daughter. I will rouse Endymion and once we have fed we shall begin the search. I promise she will be returned by morning." Jedite seemed to slowly relax as Serenity spoke and she felt glad to have been able to grant him a small bit of comfort.

"Joseph!" In mere seconds the ever diligent butler appeared in the doorway. "Please see that my friend has a room for the night and is well looked after, for I doubt he will sleep." The butler gave a small bow and motioned for Jedite to follow him. "Thank you Joseph and try not to worry Jedite, I know Endymion will do anything to find Lucy and so will I."

She quickly returned to Endymion's side and furiously shook him to wake him from his slumber. He refused to do anything of the sort and Serenity knew that his lack of blood was finally taking a toll upon him. With a sigh she strode out into the night. Being in the upper districts it was a longer walk to where she could find enough rats to tide her own hunger and Endymion's. The journey back was not pleasant with the numerous squirming rats, not mention their squeals when sent shivers down Serenity's spine, in her arms. Not wanting the servants to see the gruesome sight, she dropped the rats into the cellar.

Walking up to the inhabited portion of the manor she quickly ensured the way was clear of servants as she returned to Endymion. With an awkward grimace she asked his forgiveness as she hefted him over her shoulders in order to carry him down to the cellar. She praised her vampiric strength more than once on the trip and hoped that being carried about by a woman would not embarrass him too much.

The squealing of the rats, as they reached their destination sent a familiar shiver down her spine, one which was strong enough to cause her to drop her burden. The fall was just what was needed to rouse Endymion's winkle slumber. Serenity grabbed one of the rats and raced to his side, wasting no time in biting a hole in its neck and dribbling the warm blood over Endymion's still groggy lips.

The blood seemed to instantly revitalize the fatigued muscles within him. Endymion found himself making short work of all the rats in the cellar. He turned to Serenity with grateful eyes only to see that hers were full of impatience and worry. He walked over to her feeling the need to put his arms around her once again, for it comforted them both. But this time Serenity would not allow the silence to linger between them.

"Jedite is here." Endymion pulled away and Serenity could see the burning shock in his eyes. "Lucy ran off this morning to look for you and she has yet to return." Endymion's eyes changed to immense worry and in moments he was through the cellar window and out into the darkness. Without pause he exposed his wings and pushed into the sky. Serenity was quick behind him and together the pair flew high into the air, their eyes searching the ground as their noses desperately tried to pick up her scent.

Endymion refused to allow himself a moment's reprieve to understand the use of the great black wings at his back, and the act would have been unnecessary for it seemed that flying was almost instinctual to him. His five senses remained on tense alert. His mind however seemed loathe to the task his heart was set upon and it wondered just what else God's blessing had granted him and why was he so important to a war he had known nothing about. So busy was his mind it momentarily pushed away the tingling of his senses, but a cry from Serenity could not be ignored. As soon as such thoughts had been pushed from his mind, he was aware of Lucy's scent and her shrill cry echoing above the rooftops. He dove instantly following Serenity's lead. His eyes faced downward as he landed.

Serenity's gasp directed his gaze upward at once, every nerve alert to ensure Lucy's safety. But it was not Lucy's plight which extracted Serenity's pitiful gasp but rather the person who had put her in such a terrified state. He was clothed in an all to familiar black suit, the one he only wore to special occasions. His face was shadowed by the large brick wall of the GWB Boat House, but his daring green eyes blazed in the moonlight. Family had always been important to Endymion's eldest brother and while he may not have always gotten along with his youngest siblings, Kunzite had always felt the need to look after them. That same protectiveness was now transferred to their children. It was this knowledge more than anything that caused Endymion's breath to catch in his throat as Kunzite edged his fangs closer to Lucy's exposed throat.

"Angel! You have come! Please what is wrong with my uncle Kunzite?" Endymion did not answer as he stood frozen at the scene before him. Lucy's white dress was smudged and dirty, the ruffled skirt blew in the light breeze to expose the two bloody knees, remnants of an earlier fall. Kunzite's eyes were manic and taunting as he looked at Endymion as if daring him to take a stand against his own brother. Tears ran down Lucy's pale face. Kunzite's knuckles were white as he held firmly to the girl he had so often called his little butterfly. Lucy's hair was dirty and tangled, Kunzite's was as wild as his eyes. Lucy trembled, her lip quavering, allowing soft whimpers to escape. Kunzite laughed just as if he had listened to one of Jedite's vulgar jokes. Serenity's hand clasped over her mouth as she looked to him. She was telling him to make the decision- as if there was even one to make.

Endymion felt power surging within him, he refused to allow himself to think, to rationalize, for the fear that he would talk himself out of doing the necessary. With a surge he burst forth knocking Kunzite backward in the same moment that he took Lucy into his arms. Kunzite's laughter only rose as Endymion flew back to deliver Lucy to safety at Serenity's side. Kunzite stood to match Endymion's determined stance.

"Well brother I had no idea you would have the courage to fight me. Too much time hiding from the real world with your wimpy little characters. I have read all your books brother, not one of them had a character with a backbone. They were all like you depending on other people to make their lives better. Well brother I depend upon myself to improve my life and that starts with pleasing my master." Endymion blocked out the words, blocked out thought and closed off the heart which could not exist in war. With another burst of unknown strength Endymion threw his older brother into the already crumbling brick wall of the GWB Boat House. A moan erupted form Kunzite's lips but it drew no reaction from Endymion, he had closed himself off much too tight.

"No! Angel! Please do not hurt Uncle Kunzite I know he would never hurt me! Something must be wrong! Please Angel…Please!" The words were stalled by choked sobs and Lucy's soft whimpers were enough to cause Endymion to look away from his prey. Lucy was too much like her mother, too easily could she draw him away from his carefully constructed barricades. His heart reached through the bars of its cage, but his determination held firm.

"Serenity take her and go-" his stoic words were cut off by a blow from Kunzite, one which knocked him hard into the jagged rocks that lined the shore. The groan that left his lips was as inhuman as he. He lifted himself up, the crystal at his neck glowing with the power it was giving him. His eyes lost all color as they shown with his pure energy. His skin took on a pale glow and his wings sparkled with silver.

As his colorless eyes bore down upon the now frightened Kunzite, the latter fell to his knees. "Please Endymion, I-I do not know what came over me. You know I would never hurt Lucy. I have always looked out for you, I did my best to protect you too." Endymion paid no heed to his brother's pleas. He advanced upon the form that had only moments ago been powerful and confident. Endymion lifted the pathetic form and threw it once again against the ever crumbling brick. "Who made you Kunzite? Who bit you and turned you into this?" Endymion's voice was monotone as he spoke. Kunzite seemed to pale even further until a calm came over him.

"I will never betray my master! Nothing you could do would compare to what his punishment would be, and even with your powers you do not have the courage to kill me. Just like Serenity cannot kill Lawrence." Kunzite's eyes were once again taunting as he became sure that his brother would not kill him. Endymion's demeanor never wavered even as he sensed Serenity stiffen sharply at Kunzite's words. He came to stand directly in from of Kunzite's still fallen form.

"Is that who made you?" Kunzite's laughter echoed through the night as the stoic form of Endymion questioned him.

"Lawrence? No I am afraid I was made of a much purer and more powerful stock. My blood has not been diluted like yours." As he spoke Kunzite lifted himself up growing more confident with every word.

"Diamond" Serenity spoke the word under her breath but both men heard it just the same. Kunzite's exhuberant smile sent a chill down her spine. Endymion frightened her further for his gaze was blank but it still radiated with his anger over her not abiding by his instructions. Quickly she took the terrified Lucy tightly in her arms and flew from the sight. Her thoughts, her heart and her soul all prayed that Endymion would have the strength to do what she could not.

"It seems I underestimated her-"

"I have the information I wanted. I will make him pay for taking my beloved brother away from his family. And I will spare him the guilt of living a life of pain and death. I hope dear brother that one day we will meet in death and I will be able to ask your forgiveness." Endymion raised his palm preparing to release all of the energy that had built up within him. White light radiated from his hand as Endymion's heart made one last desperate plea for something to spare him killing his own brother.

"Endymion?" It was soft and timid, Endymion felt his hand slowly falling and his heart rising with hope. "Endymion? What has happened to you? What-What has happened to me?" Endymion felt his guard dropping as he began stilling the power that had been building up within him. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, perhaps just perhaps he could survive this war with his heart intact.

"Kunzite my brother!" Endymion dropped his hand completely and moved to embrace the man he had nearly lost. The embrace was stiff and cold but Endymion knew it was simply because Kunzite was disoriented. "It is alright Kunzite, everything will be fine." It was of course a lie but the vacant expression on Kunzite's face made him think the truth was better saved for another day. "Come I will take you home, a bit of sleep is all you need." As he turned to lead the way home he heard Serenity's frantic voice in his head. 'His eyes Endymion! Look at his eyes!' Confused and unsure how her voice had called in his head, he turned around to fell a metal stake being driven into his chest. His hand groped for the wound, already coated in blood. Endymion looked into Kunzite's eyes and saw no compassion left within them.

"You foolish Angels! All this power and you are still bound by your weak hearts. You will never win." Endymion instantly closed off his emotions once again, feeding the sadness and betrayal to the power that was once again growing within him. His body was weak but the power of the crystal was stronger than ever.

"No, we get our power from our hearts and your weakness is your lack of one." Once again Endymion raised his hand, nothing would stop him now that he saw what his brother had truly become. As he began to release his power, he spoke again to the terrified demon. "And you missed." Endymion was not sure if that was true or not but at least the demon would not have the satisfaction of thinking he had won. "God have Mercy." The power released with such force it crushed the demon against the wall as the light of the crystal surrounded them, turning the demon to ashes. With a blank stare at the pile of ashes, he disappeared into the night._"…this is war __Endymion__, and in war emotions must be suspended, forgotten,__ destroyed. E__verything but the__ will to survive and serve humanity__, and if we succeed,__ if by some miracle we win,__ then we try and learn how to live everything we __had to do,__ in order to be able to feel again."_


End file.
